Después del final
by Paulina Doors
Summary: Bueno, mi es mi primer fanfic que público en esta página y el primero sobre Akuma no Riddle, espero les agrade y dejen sus opiniones, las parejas principales que mostrare son Tokaku y Haru, aunque advierto que puede haber un poco de Lemon en algún capitulo futuro (nada especial por ahora) Reafirmando que la historial original de Riddle Story of Devil no me pertenece.
1. CAPITULO 1

DESPUÉS DEL FINAL

El día estaba llegando a su fin, el primer día después de la tormenta... El día de la graduación de Ichinose Haru, ese día que marcaba el final de una historia trágica y el inicio de una nueva vida, que después de todo lo que había pasado, ella podía catalogar como "normal", pero claro sin faltar la persona que ella más apreciaba en su vida y por la cual, por primera vez podía dejar de sentirse sola.

— ¡Vaya!... — Expresó Haru, estirando los brazos con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa de lado a lado.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó Tokaku, con una ceja inclinada, mirando atentamente a su hasta ahora amiga y la única persona en su vida.

— ¿No es raro?, por primera vez en mi vida, me siento totalmente libre y plena, sin preocupaciones y pudiendo sonreír plenamente, me siento tan tranquila, que me hace sentir un vacío. — Expresó Haru con una sonrisa y un toque de nostalgia muy marcado en su rostro.

— ¿No me digas que quieres tener nuevos intentos de asesinato? — Preguntó Tokaku tranquilamente, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

— ¡Tokaku- san!... — Gritó Haru, un poco molesta por la pregunta de mal gusto de su amiga. — No es eso… es solo que, no puedo creer que todo por fin… haya terminado, y todo Tokaku- san, es gracias a ti. — Comentó Haru con una sonrisa ligera mirando a su seria amiga, la cual solo la miraba en silencio, para así atreverse a añadir algo más. — Tokaku- san, eres lo único que tengo, estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido…

Tokaku, quien se había mantenido estoica todo ese tiempo, reacciono un poco a esas últimas palabras de Haru, si bien Haru para ella, también era lo único que tenía, por lo cual podía sentirse orgullosa, y aun sin mencionar palabra, le dedico una sonrisa a Haru.

— Es tarde… ya son las 8 de la noche, ahora ya no tenemos un dormitorio al cual ir; Haru asumo que no tienes un lugar donde quedarte…

— Etto… no, antes solía quedarme en pequeños departamentos que me eran asignados, y cambiaba cada rato por los constantes intentos de asesinato, ahora que por fin me han dejado libre… no tengo a donde ir. ¿Qué haremos Tokaku-san? — Preguntó una preocupada Haru a su amiga, llevando sus manos cerradas cerca de su pecho.

Tokaku se quedó pensando un segundo, si bien; ella era la legítima heredera del clan Azuma y de igual manera, la última del clan, por lo que si bien, ella tenía un hogar… el hogar del clan Azuma, donde ella nació y se crío. Tokaku desde que entro a la academia 17, jamás reconsidero regresar a esa casa, sin embargo, ella ahora podía considerarse de "vacaciones", como le había dicho su molesto sensei Kaiba.

— En las afueras de la ciudad… — Habló Azuma, dudosa de lo que estaba por decir, si bien, ese hogar no le traía muy buenos recuerdos. — Esta mi casa, la casa del clan Azuma... si te parece…

— ¡Me parece excelente Tokaku- san! — Habló muy energética Haru, no podía ocultarlo, Haru siempre ha querido saber más sobre Tokaku, y el hecho de poder visitar su hogar, le parecía un buen comienzo, además que no tenían un lugar mejor al cual ir.

De esta manera, con el dinero que Kaiba le había dejado en su cuenta a Tokaku, como premio por haber "despertado", como a él le gustaba decir, Haru y Tokaku tomaron un taxi, para ir a las afueras de la ciudad, sin embargo; como el clan Azuma era propietario de grandes terrenos a las afueras de la ciudad, la casa original de Tokaku, se encontraba algo lejos de la carretera, por lo que ambas tuvieron que caminar para poder llegar.

— Esta muy oscuro, Tokaku-san… — Dijo Haru, tomando del brazo a Tokaku, pegándose lo más que le era permitido para poder caminar juntas.

— No hay razón para tener miedo… haz pasado por cosas peores, no seas infantil.

— Pe-pero… Tokaku- san… ¿está muy lejos tu casa aun?

Tokaku miró a Haru de reojo, dando un suspiro de resignación, no se podía evitar esa era su Ichinose Haru.

— Tranquila, yo te estoy aquí y te protegeré. — Si bien, Tokaku no era muy buena consolando, sin embargo esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para tranquilizar a Haru, quien solo se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa, diciendo su nombre.

Tokaku, como siempre iba preparada y lleva dos lámparas de mano, dándole una a Haru, para así poder alumbrar el camino, ya eran las 9 de la noche y según Tokaku faltaba poco para llegar a su hogar; Haru agarrada del brazo de Tokaku, no decían palabra alguna, sin embargo, Haru iba jugueteando con la lámpara alumbrando a los lados, al más mínimo ruido que llegaba a escuchar por el bosquejo a lado del camino, actuando como un tipo detective.

— ¿Qué fue eso?... — Cuestionó Haru, alumbrando a un árbol de alado, al escuchar hojas moviéndose.

— Una ardilla… — Contestó Tokaku, con la mirada fija en su camino, entonces se escuchó un sonido de hojas moviéndose, causando que Haru, emocionada alumbrara en esa dirección.

— ¿ahora que fue eso?... seguramente ninjas estén siguiéndonos. — Decía nuevamente Haru, en forma de juego, haciendo que la pobre de Tokaku, solo suspirara.

— Fue un ratón…

— ¡Oh! Tokaku- san, así no es divertido. — Dijo Haru, inflando sus mejillas en forma de pucheros, por el poco sentido del humor de su amiga.

— No veo nada de divertido en el hecho de imaginar que un ratón es un ninja encubierto. — Dijo Tokaku, con los ojos cerrados sin importarle los pucheros de Haru.

Haru resignada, se dedicó sólo a seguir el paso de su amiga, sin quitar los pucheros, causando otro suspiro de Tokaku, fue entonces cuando Tokaku se paró en seco, mirando del lado derecho del camino fijamente y alumbrando con la lámpara.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?... — Preguntó Tokaku en voz baja a Haru.

— ¡Oh! Tokaku- san ¿ya quieres jugar a los ninjas? — Preguntó Haru emocionada.

— Shhh…. — La silenció Tokaku, más sería de lo normal, haciendo caer a Haru que algo no andaba bien. — ¡Quien quiera que seas, muéstrate… no sirve de nada que te ocultes! — Gritó fríamente Haru, a los árboles cuyo fondo solo era oscuro.

— je- je- je, típico de ti Tokaku- san…. — Se escuchó una voz entre los árboles, si bien era una voz bien conocida por Tokaku y Haru, entonces poco a poco apareció una silueta entre las sombras de los árboles, alumbrados por las lámparas.


	2. CAPITULO 2

**LA PRIMERA NOCHE**

— ¿Tú?... — Preguntó Tokaku un tanto sorprendida, al reconocer el olor de la persona que estaba escondida detrás de los árboles.

— ¿Quién es Tokaku-san? — Cuestionó Haru, preocupada pegándose más a ella.

— Es Nio… — Respondió seriamente, esperando a que la chica en la oscuridad de los árboles diera la cara al verse descubierta.

Pocos segundos después poco a poco, saliendo de las sobras apareció Nio, con su típica sonrisa de gato y los ojos entrecerrados, al parecer la situación le parecía gracioso.

— Hola Tokaku- san, Haru… estaba pasando por aquí y…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? ¿Acaso no puedes dejar a Ichinose en paz? — Expreso Tokaku muy molesta, pensando que Nio venía a terminar su trabajo, haciendo que Haru se posicionara atrás de ella.

— ¡Oh! Tokaku-san das miedo… — Dijo Nio tranquilamente acercándose a ellas. — No, eso quedó en el pasado, ya no tengo ninguna razón por la que quiera matar a Haru.

— Entonces… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Nio? — Preguntó Haru, relajándose un poco.

— Hacen muchas preguntas… — Respondió Nio sin dejar de sonreír.

— Entonces contéstalas. — Ordenó Tokaku, cada vez más enojada.

Nio, dejo de sonreír mirando a las dos chicas que se encontraban completamente a la defensiva, entonces se puso sería y macabra.

— Tengo un anuncio para Ichinose Haru, por parte de la directora… — Hizo una pausa, y miro a Haru con la misma mirada macabra, pero esta vez sonriendo.

— ¿qué…? — Preguntó asustada Haru, mientras Tokaku pensando lo peor, no dejaba de mirar a Nio, quien ya se estaba tardando en dar el anuncio.

— ¡Nada! — Gritó Nio riendo, causando un desconcierto en las chicas. — ¡Debieron ver sus caras! — Reía Nio, causando un coraje mayor en Tokaku quien entendió que todo había sido una broma por parte de Nio.

— ¿Por qué te ríes Nio? — Cuestionó Haru, sorprendida.

— Todo fue una estúpida broma de ella… — Dijo Tokaku girando al frente del camino con los ojos cerrados, intentando controlar su enojo.

— ¡Así es! — Dijo Nio volviendo a poner su sonrisa de gato. — Lo que pasa es que por alguna razón termine equivocándome de camino, entonces las vi y pensé en saludarlas, además de que no tengo a donde ir, porque a esta hora ya no pasa transporte.

— Básicamente lo que quieres decir, es que quieres venir con nosotras. — Comentó Tokaku aun con los ojos cerrados, provocando una sonrisa en Haru y Nio.

— ¡Correcto!

— No. — Dijo Tokaku fríamente, si bien a la única que dejaría entrar a la casa del clan Azuma, sería a Haru.

— Tokaku-san, no creo que haya ningún problema en dejar a Nio quedarse una noche con nosotros. — Dijo Haru, intentando convencer a su amiga, de dejar a Nio.

— No. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no intentará matarte como la última vez? — Fulminó con la mirada a Haru, estaba completamente en desacuerdo.

— Ya no hay razón para asesinarme, la directora dijo que ahora podía vivir tranquilamente. — Se defendió Haru.

— ¡Sí!, además Tokaku-san, después de todo tú estás ahí para protegerla ¿o no? — La reto Nio con sus palabras, pegándole de algún modo en su "orgullo" de asesina.

— Está bien. — Contestó Tokaku con un suspiro resignado, causando una sonrisa en Haru y Nio.

De esta manera ahora eran tres chicas las cuales se dirigían a la casa de los Azuma, pero para desgracia de Tokaku el camino se hizo más largo debido a que Haru y Nio, iban jugando a los "ninjas", cosa que a Tokaku le parecía absurdo, pero a las otras dos chicas era algo sumamente gracioso. Después de diez minutos, por fin llegaron a la casa de Tokaku, aunque era de noche y apenas se podía distinguir la casa, para Haru y Nio, era más que obvio que era una casa grande, quizá no tanto como una mansión, pero si grande.

De esta manera Tokaku se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió tranquilamente. — Pasen.

— ¡Jooh! Tu casa da miedo Tokaku-san, así como tú. — Bromeó Nio, entrando, seguido por Haru, que aunque no lo dijera, seguramente pensaba lo mismo.

Tokaku se dirigió a una parte de la pared, y prendió la luz principal de un pasillo. Si bien su casa era grande, pero era tradicionalista, tenía muchos cuartos y pasillos, todos de madera y con puertas del mismo material deslizables. Así Tokaku solo se limitó a prender las luces del pasillo y el primer cuarto.

— Esto es muy diferente a la academia Myōjō…— Comentó Haru, entrando a ese cuarto.

— Claro que lo es, los del clan Azuma, siempre han sido tradicionalistas, tanto que algunas cosas pueden llegar a aburrir. — Dijo Nio a Haru, en forma de susurro, para que Tokaku no las escuchara.

— Tokaku- san, ¿tendrás un poco de agua? — Pregunto Haru a Tokaku, al parecer todo el camino hizo que le diera sed.

— Sí, es por acá, sígueme.

— Tokaku-san tú casa es increíble… — Hablaba Haru, adelantándose un poco al paso de Tokaku, estaban por un pasillo sin luz, lo que ocasiono que Haru no viera un pequeño escalón, causando que se tropezará, haciendo que por instinto Tokaku se lanzará a atraparla.

Así Tokaku logró con una gran habilidad característica de ella, amortiguar la caída de Haru con su propio cuerpo, terminando así las dos en el suelo, pero Haru encima de Tokaku.

— ¡Tokaku-san! Lo siento yo… — Se disculpó Haru, pero entonces se dio cuenta que Tokaku la estaba mirando fijamente, causando que un pequeño rubor se marcara en ella, ambas sin decir nada, se miraron a los ojos, se podía sentir la concentración que tenía Tokaku en los ojos de Haru, y era por eso que por parte de Haru se podía sentir el nerviosismo, Haru no entendía que pasaba, pero era como si la mirada de su amiga, no la dejara moverse, y sin más Tokaku abrazó a Haru, más que un abrazo, llevo sus brazos a la espalda y cintura de Haru, sin hacer mucha presión, causando que un leve sonido saliera de los labios de Haru.

— Oigan ¿qué están haciendo? — Preguntó Nio, encendiendo la luz del pasillo, causando que ambas chicas en el suelo reaccionaran, Tokaku reaccionó tan rápido que se paró de golpe aventando a Haru hacia atrás.

— Acá es la cocina. — Dijo Tokaku un poco desconcertada, entrando al cuarto que estaba de inmediato, siendo esa la cocina, seguida por Nio.

Haru por otra parte aún estaba en el suelo un tanto ruborizada, tardo unos segundos más en reaccionar y fue a la cocina donde Tokaku y Nio.

Después de que las tres tomaron un vaso de agua, regresaron al cuarto donde Tokaku bajo las camas, eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche, y era la primera noche que Haru se sentía casi por completo segura de que no sufriría ningún ataque durante esa noche ni al día siguiente. Por otro lado Tokaku no podía bajar la guardia con Nio acostada en el mismo cuarto que ellas, por lo que había decidido no dormir durante toda esa noche, sin embargo Nio ya se había quedado profundamente dormida tan tranquila, al parecer realmente no tenía, por esta vez otras intenciones.


	3. CAPITULO 3

**INEXPERTAS**

La noche pasó pacífica y rápidamente en la casa de los Azuma, a pesar de que Tokaku se quedó toda la noche despierta inmersa en sus pensamientos y más importante aun cuidando a Haru de un posible ataque de Nio a mitad de la noche, sin embargo no pasó nada de eso. Tokaku si bien estaba acostada en medio de Nio y Haru, se había volteado de manera de poder ver a Ichinose Haru dormir, la cual sorprendentemente estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente, para Tokaku era sorprendente que su amiga se relajara tan rápido, pero al mismo tiempo era algo que le gustaba de ella.

— Haru… ¿está bien que siga a tu lado? — Preguntó en silencio Tokaku, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta, solo estaba divagando, entonces recordó lo que había pasado esa noche, cuando Haru cayó encima de ella, recordó que tuvo un fuerte sentimiento de atracción por ella, que le pareció irresistible… ese pensamiento causo que Tokaku sacudiera un poco la cabeza. — _No sé, que hubiera hecho de no ser porque Nio nos interrumpió. _— Pensó.

Ya daban las 8 de la mañana, y la primera en despertarse fue Nio, la cual al mirar la hora se vistió rápidamente, llevaba prisa, al parecer tenía que llevarle desde el día de ayer cierta información a la directora Yuri.

— Oh, tengo que irme, se me hace tarde… Tokaku-san gracias por dejar que me quedará esta noche. — Dijo Nio, con una buena sonrisa, dirigiéndose a la puerta, a lo que Tokaku solo la miró y asintió. — Oye, puedo regresar cuando quiera ¿verdad?

— No. —Contestó con los ojos cerrados.

— Qué mal… Por cierto, aún no hemos celebrado la graduación de Haru, sería bueno hacer una con todas las chicas de la clase negra. — Comentó Nio, en forma de despedida. — Oh, por cierto, espero disfrutes tu tiempo a solas con Haru y Tokaku-san, por favor, no vayas a abusar tanto de Haru. — Dijo Nio, con una mirada malvada y pícara a Tokaku, provocando que ella se sorprendiera y a la vez se sonrojará levemente, un sonrojo poco notorio del cual ni siquiera Nio pudo notarlo, pero ella misma sí.

Al momento que Nio se fue, Tokaku hecho un vistazo al cuarto para comprobar que Haru seguía profundamente dormida, y al ser este su primer sueño profundo, dejo que durmiera todo lo que deseara, de esta manera fue a comprobar por completo su casa, yendo primeramente a la cocina, la cual la sorprendió un poco, si bien hacía tiempo que no venía a su casa, por estar entrenando en su academia y aun así, la alacena y el refrigerador, estaban llenos y con productos completamente frescos, eso era raro, pero para Tokaku solo había una explicación "Kaiba".

— Ese maldito… — Susurró Tokaku, al parecer su maestro había venido antes o mandado a alguien a su casa y dejar la casa lista para usarse, aunque fuese por parte de las "vacaciones" que él le dio, le parecía demasiado sospechoso, pero decidió que no era momento para preocuparse por eso, al menos por ahora. Así que se puso a hacer el desayuno.

En el otro lado de la casa, Haru estaba despertándose apenas, con un poco de saliva escurriendo del lado derecho de su mejilla, definitivamente había tenido un buen descanso, miro a cada lado de la habitación notando que no estaba Nio, ni tampoco Tokaku, eso la aterrorizó causando que se levantara rápidamente buscando a su preciada amiga.

— ¡Tokaku-san! — Gritó angustiada al encontrarla en la cocina.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó tranquilamente Tokaku, mirando a Haru.

— Desperté y no estabas a mi lado… me asusté mucho, Tokaku-san. — Contesto Haru algo avergonzada, causando una pequeña sonrisa de compresión en Tokaku.

— No tienes nada de qué preocuparte… aquí estoy. — Esas palabras causaron alivio en Haru, la cual asintió con una sonrisa.

— Por cierto Tokaku-san ¿Dónde está Nio? — Preguntó Haru, entrando a la cocina y acercándose a Tokaku, la cual le explico que Nio se había ido desde hace rato.

— ¡Tokaku-san ¿estás cocinando?! — Preguntó Haru, sumamente sorprendida al ver lo que su amiga hacía. — ¡¿Sabes cocinar?! — Preguntó de igual manera, sin poder creer que su amiga fuese capaz de eso.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas como algo tan sorprendente?... Mi abuela me crio y me enseño casi de todo, si bien nunca he sido buena, pero puedo hacer cosas sencillas, como unos huevos fritos. — Contestó Tokaku, concentrándose en los huevos fritos.

— Me sorprendes Tokaku-san, hay muchas cosas que un no conozco de ti, déjame ayudarte…

— No, ya termine, siéntate. — Ordenó Tokaku.

El desayuno pasó tranquilamente, sin mucho que decir entre ellas, como siempre a la hora de comer en cualquier hora del día y al parecer los huevos fritos que preparó Tokaku, habían quedado muy sabrosas, según el paladar de Haru, quien no se limitó en elogiar a su amiga, a pesar de no ser la gran cosa.

— Haru… quisiera visitar un lugar cerca de aquí, ¿podrías acompañarme? — Pregunto Tokaku seriamente, causando una pequeña impresión en Haru la cual asintió, sintiendo algo de tensión en su amiga.

Así, salieron de la casa y Haru siguiendo a Tokaku, siguieron por un pequeño sendero en el jardín trasero de su casa, llegando hasta un pequeño santuario; Tokaku y Haru se pararon enfrente, Tokaku seriamente solo se quedó mirando, Haru podía sentir la tensión que tenía su amiga, por lo cual no decía ni preguntaba nada, solo la miraba.

— Aquí esta… mi madre. — Hablo Tokaku . — Ella ha estado cuidando de mí desde aquí, no lo entendía y era por eso que no podía asesinar y lo consideraba una maldición, pero no era así.

Haru la miro un tanto sorprendida y luego tomó la mano de Tokaku entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. — Desde ahora ya no estarás sola, Tokaku-san… yo estaré contigo para siempre. — Al decir esto, ambas se miraron a los ojos y Haru al ver los profundos ojos azules de su amiga, le dedico una sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa, sino una donde le intentaba trasmitir, todo su cariño, agradecimiento y confianza.

— Haru… — Dijo Tokaku, tomando con la otra de sus manos el hombro de su amiga, profundizando la mirada de ambas, causando nuevamente el sonrojo de Haru que secretamente le gustaba a Tokaku. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, donde ambas solo se miraban sin decir nada, entonces pasó… como una nueva y pequeña ráfaga de viento, Tokaku se acercó a Haru y ahí, enfrente de ese pequeño santuario; rozó levemente los labios de la única persona más importante para ella, aun siendo ambas inexpertas en ese tema, cerraron los ojos, disfrutando del pequeño roce, que lejos de ser un beso como tal, solo era eso: un pequeño roce, que abría una nueva puerta en su relación.


	4. CAPITULO 4

**COMENZANDO EL ROMANCE**

Recorrer los alrededores de esa casa y ver que todo estaba completamente igual a la última vez, era un poco cansado para Tokaku, pero él solo hecho de ver a Haru sorprenderse por cada pequeño detalle de esos alrededores, desde una flor hasta un insecto, era algo entretenido.

— Tokaku-san, mira… — Decía Haru mientras corría a recoger un pétalo de rosa, que apenas estaba cayendo. — ¿no es hermoso?

— Es como cualquier otro… — Contestó Tokaku.

— Oh, vamos Tokaku, es un pétalo que acaba de caer y es de un intenso color rojo, es hermoso. — Decía Haru, causando otro suspiro de Tokaku, quien últimamente suspiraba demasiado.

— Ahora que viviremos aquí Tokaku-san, creo que deberíamos empezar a limpiar los jardines y demás cosas. — Dijo Haru, sonando más como una orden.

— ¿Viviremos aquí? — Preguntó Tokaku alzando una ceja, al parecer no quería quedarse por mucho tiempo.

— Así es Tokaku-san… — Decía Haru, acercándose a su amiga, poniendo el pétalo de rosa en su nariz jugando. — Viviremos aquí, tú y yo solas.

Esas palabras hicieron que Tokaku la mirará con una ligera sonrisa, y para cuando Haru se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaba otra vez tan cerca de su amiga, se puso un poco roja y agacho la cabeza rápidamente por la pena.

— Bu-bueno… si es que puedo quedarme. — Comentó Haru, sonrojada mirando al suelo, causando que Tokaku la abrazara de tal manera que pudiera recargar su mentón en el hombro de Haru.

— No podría imaginar, quedarme a vivir en algún lugar, si no estás tú conmigo Ichinose. — Afirmó Tokaku seriamente, haciendo que Haru correspondiera su abrazo con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos, hasta que decidieron regresar a la casa, Haru tenía muchas ganas de tomar un baño y ya se estaba haciendo tarde y tenían que comer algo.

— Tokaku-san, ¡no entres! — Gritó Haru, cuando Tokaku estaba a punto de dar un paso dentro de la casa, causando que esta se pusiera en guardia.

— ¿Qué pasa Ichinose? — Preguntó Tokaku.

— No puedes pasar con tus botas, Tokaku-san, el suelo se manchará. — Argumentó Haru, viendo molesta a Tokaku.

— Anoche pasamos con zapatos.

— Si, pero desde hoy ya no se podrá. — Dijo quitándose los suyos y pasando descalza poniendose enfrente, para evitar que Tokaku entrara sin quitárselos.

— Esta bien… — Soltó otro suspiro, obedeciendo a Haru, quitándose sus botas.

Haru se fue contenta, corriendo por los pasillos, buscando algo, Tokaku solo la miraba sin preguntar qué es lo que necesitaba, solo recargada en una de las paredes observando, hasta que Haru logró encontrar un pequeño cuarto donde había diferentes cosas de limpieza, sacando una escoba y señalando con ella a Tokaku.

— Tokaku-san, empecemos la guerra.

— ¿Guerra? — Preguntó Tokaku, sorprendida.

— Si, hoy limpiaremos el interior de la casa.

— Pensé que querías bañarte. — Cerró sus ojos Tokaku.

— Eso puede esperar, ahora que viviremos aquí, será mejor limpiarla. — Saco otras cosas, un par de cubetas, trapos, otra escoba, jabón y cepillos. — Lo primero será barrer, ten… — Le dio una escoba con una gran sonrisa.

Sin más remedió Tokaku acató las ordenes de Haru y ambas comenzaron con la limpieza de la casa, que si bien no estaba sucia tenía grandes cantidades de polvo, Haru abrió todas la ventanas, mientras Tokaku, sacudía los muebles y demás. Pasaron más tiempo de lo planeado para que la casa quedará brillante, después de todo era una casa grande, con variedad de muebles.

— Vaya, esto fue más cansado de lo que pensé. — Dijo Haru, sentándose junto a Tokaku, en la esquina de un pasillo que daba vista al jardín trasero, donde Tokaku estaba tomando un poco de agua.

— Fue tú idea. — Dijo Tokaku, dando otro sorbo a su vaso, la cual si bien no estaba tan cansada como Haru, se sentía irritada.

— Tokaku-san… perdón por siempre molestarte tanto, incluso ya no estamos en la clase negra y te hago trabajar demasiado. — Contestó triste Haru, así que Tokaku la miro frunciendo una ceja.

— No me molestas, en lo absoluto. — Dijo Tokaku seriamente. — Yo ya he jurado protegerte con mi vida y el hecho de tener a mi lado ahora, después de todo lo sucedido me hace realmente feliz. — Argumentó Tokaku esta vez molesta por la actitud de Haru por pequeñeces.

Haru no la miró y solo apretó sus puños en sus rodillas, causando una ligera preocupación en Tokaku, no sabía si ella estaba llorando o quizá sus palabras habían sido muy bruscas.

— Haru… perdón yo no quería decírtelo de esa manera… — No pudo terminar, porque una rápida Haru levanto su rostro robándole un beso a Tokaku, quien se sorprendió al principio, pero lo correspondió casi instantáneamente, esta vez sus labios estaban lo suficientemente fundidos como para ser un buen beso; Haru llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Tokaku, ambas con los ojos cerrados, dejaban sus labios juntos con los de la otra, hasta que Tokaku comenzó a mover sus labios despacio y Haru seguía esos pequeños movimientos dejando que Tokaku la guiara que hicieron que Haru rápidamente se sonrojara, continuaron así poco a poco, mientras profundizaban el beso cada vez más, duraron unos segundos hasta que se separaron para respirar.

— Te amo… Tokaku-san. — Dijo Haru aun sonrojada con una gran sonrisa, mirando sus ojos azules, a lo que Tokaku-san, no dijo nada y solo le sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, lo suficiente para que Haru lo notara y sonriera aún más.

— Es tarde, vayamos a comer algo. — Dijo Tokaku parándose y yéndose a la cocina seguida por Haru.

Tuvieron una comida muy silenciosa lo cual era normal, Tokaku se concentraba mucho en comer o eso pensaba Haru a la cual no le quedaba de otra que también concentrarse en comer, además le daba un poco de pena decir algo después del beso, que aunque a Tokaku no parecía ser algo del otro mundo, para ella era muy importante.

— Tokaku-san ¿te quieres bañar conmigo? — Preguntó Haru con una sonrisa dejando su plato en el lavabo.

— ¿No te puedes bañar sola?

— No es eso…

— ¿entonces qué es?

— No nada nada… — Se retractó Haru, regañándose por dentro y sonrojándose al pensar que había sido demasiado atrevida. — Bueno me voy a bañar. — Dijo rápidamente dirigiéndose al baño, mientras Tokaku terminaba de lavar los utensilios que habían ocupado.

Haru se metió al cuarto de baño y abrió la llave para llenar la tina que había ahí muy convenientemente, al parecer Kaiba había hecho algo más que solo poner comida en la alacena. Después de unos minutos, Haru por fin pudo meterse a la tina y el agua caliente la relajó un poco.

— ¿En que estaba pensando al pedirle eso? — Se preguntaba a sí misma, aunque antes ya se había bañado con Tokaku en la academia, esta vez sí estaban completamente solas, pero era algo atrevido, según los pensamientos que tenía Haru, ocasionando que esta escondiera la mitad de su cara en el agua debido a su sonrojo.

Si bien desde ese último beso Haru se sentía un poco diferente y cada vez que veía a Tokaku su corazón latía fuertemente y tenía unas inmensas ganas de besarla de nuevo, lo brazos de Tokaku eran fuertes y se sentía protegidos en ella desde la primera vez que se abrazaron en la academia, pero para Haru algo más se había intensificado, quería estar cada vez más cerca de Tokaku, pero no sabía que diría ella, al fin y al cabo podría molestarse y no quería ser demasiado empalagosa, además del hecho que intentar adivinar que pensaba era algo imposible…

— Tokaku-san, ¿podemos ir mañana de compras? — Preguntó Haru, ya con su pijama y secando su cabello.

— ¿Qué quieres comprar? — Interrogó Tokaku acomodando las camas.

— Creo que es hora de un cambio de imagen para ambas y necesitamos varias cosas más. — Argumentó Haru emocionada y con una gran sonrisa mirando a su Tokaku.

— No… — Fueron las palabras de Tokaku acomodándose en la cama, causando unos pucheros en Haru, la cosa estaba en que si de verdad su respuesta sería la misma al día siguiente aun después de tantas insistencias de Haru.


	5. CAPITULO 5

**UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO: CELOS**

Eran las 11 de la mañana y a pesar de ser tan temprano hacía mucho calor por la ciudad, Tokaku y Haru estaban caminando por las calles; Haru muy divertida pensando que tienda irían primero y una Tokaku sería que no sabía cómo demonios había terminado accediendo en salir de compras en un día como ese.

— Tokaku-san… ¿deberíamos ir primero a comprar ropa? ¿O primero los zapatos? — Preguntaba Haru mirando a todos lados.

— A donde sea. — Contestó Tokaku indiferente.

— Vayamos por ropa… ven. — Haru tomo a Tokaku del brazo llevándola a una gran tienda de ropa que estaba frente a ellas.

Entraron y lo primero que Tokaku vio fue a mucha gente de todo tipo y edad, desde familias completas, grupos de amigas y parejas; ver toda esa gente junta le molestaba un poco, pero no dijo nada y solo siguió a Haru.

— Mira ¿no es hermoso? — Preguntó Haru, tomando un vestido moderno de color rosa pálido.

— ¿Cómo piensas pagar? — Interrogó Tokaku cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos, ella sabía que después de todo Haru no tenía dinero.

— Bueno… — Lo dudó por un momento. — Solo estaba viendo Tokaku-san, después de todo venimos por ropa para ti. — Se defendió dejando el vestido de lado.

— Yo no necesito ropa nueva. — Contestó Tokaku seria, a lo que Haru se desanimó bajando las manos. — Bueno, mejor vayamos al parque Tokaku-san… — Dijo Haru con una sonrisa un tanto apenada, entonces cuando estaban a punto de salir de la puerta, Tokaku se detuvo girándose de medio lado.

— Te compraré lo que quieras… — Comentó Tokaku.

— No te preocupes Tokaku-san, puedo esperar… conseguiré un trabajo. — Dijo Haru con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Tokaku la miró y sin decir nada tomó su mano levemente y la llevo de regreso a la tienda.

— No necesitas eso, además tengo mucho dinero entre lo que me dio Kaiba y lo que dejo mi familia. — Argumentó Tokaku sin mirarla a los ojos, pero de tal manera que Haru no tratara de poner otro pretexto.

— Solo con una condición Tokaku-san… — Habló Haru deteniéndose en seco.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que escojamos también ropa para ti. — Dijo con una gran sonrisa, Tokaku solo la miró y dio un suspiro asintiendo resignada a esa petición.

Tokaku nunca pensó que el día de compras pasaría tan lento y se volvería tan cansado estando con alguien como Haru, que ya llevaba varias cosas para ambas, desde playeras, pijamas, zapatos, lentes, blusas, pantalones, vestidos (solo para Haru, porque eso fue lo único que Tokaku no acepto comprarse), etc. Hasta que por fin Haru dejo su entusiasmo de comprar decidieron tomarse un respiro.

De esta manera terminaron en el parque con un helado Haru de sabor napolitano y Tokaku un agua de limón, se sentaron en una pequeña banca, Haru por un lado muy feliz y Tokaku seria y más relajada.

— ¡Oh! Tokaku-san se me antojaron unas crepas ¿puedo ir por unas? — Interrogó Haru, terminándose su helado.

— Después no vas a querer comer.

— Es que realmente se me antojaron unas crepas… — Decía Haru, mientras miraba el puesto con deseo, intentando controlarse.

— De acuerdo, ve… yo cuido las cosas. — Contestó Tokaku, tomando otro trago a su bebida.

— ¿Tu no quieres?

— No.

Haru se levantó y fue corriendo al puesto de crepas que si bien no estaba muy cerca, podía verse desde donde estaba sentada Tokaku, por si pasaba cualquier cosa. Mientras Haru iba y llegaba al puesto, Tokaku no la perdía de vista, si bien Tokaku podría considerarse una persona sobreprotectora, pero no permitiría que nadie se le acercará a su Haru, o eso pensaba. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que un par de chicos estaban mirando a Haru de una manera muy descarada causando un enojo interno en Tokaku y cuando notó que se levantaban y se acercaban a ella, se levantó de golpe, pero decidió controlarse y solo observar; solo veía que hablaban un poco y seguido de eso, los dos chicos y Haru se acercaban a ella muy felices.

— Tokaku-san, mira ellos me invitaron la crepa, ten gracias por el préstamo. — Dijo Haru devolviéndole el dinero muy feliz.

— Tu también eres muy linda… — Dijo uno de los chicos, el cual era alto y podía decirse de algún modo atractivo, pero no causaba nada en Tokaku, quien solo los miró molesta a todos y por todos incluyendo a Haru. — ¡Tranquila! — Dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona al ver la cara de Tokaku. — ¿Les gustaría ir a divertirse con nosotros? — Preguntó el chico.

— ¡Claro! — Contestó Haru de inmediato.

— No, vámonos… — Ordenó Tokaku enojada, tomando las cosas y parándose de la banca.

— No seas aburrida, tu amiga quiere ir… vamos. — Insistió el otro chico.

Tokaku se molestó más, nadie le diría que hacer y menos unos desconocidos como ellos, por lo que se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sola, demasiado molesta más al ver que uno de ellos se tomaba la confianza de abrazar a Haru y peor aún, que Haru no le dijera nada, ella sí que podía ser demasiado tonta.

— Se fue… — Dijo el chico alto mirándola con una sonrisa ligera.

— Lo siento, pero también me voy. — Dijo Haru inclinándose un poco, para seguir a Tokaku, dándose cuenta que su amiga se había enojado de sobremanera.

— No te vayas. — La tomó del brazo el chico. — No la necesitas, divirtámonos nosotros, tú amiga es muy aburrida ella se lo pierde.

— Suéltame… —Dijo Haru poniéndose seria, a lo que el chico la soltó despacio. — Lo siento, pero yo nunca iré a un lugar sin Tokaku-san. — Terminó de hablar y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Tokaku, dejando a los dos chicos algo sorprendidos y confundidos "habían sido rechazados".

Haru corrió rápidamente, pero le costó alcanzar a Tokaku, que para haber pasado poco tiempo, había avanzado mucho.

— Tokaku… san…— Hablaba Haru entrecortadamente, por el cansancio. — Al fin… te alcanzo, ¿por qué te enojaste Tokaku-san? — Preguntó.

Tokaku no sabía bien porque se había molestado tanto, pero el solo recordar como ellos se tomaban tanta confianza se molestaba aún más, a pesar de que Haru tenía el derecho y ahora la libertad de conocer a más gente y divertirse, pero cuando la veía hacerlo sin ella como una razón principal, le molestaba.

— No me enoje. — Respondió fríamente.

— Tokaku-san, perdona… no debí traer a esos chicos. — Se disculpó Haru triste.

— No. — Contestó Tokaku, a lo que Haru la miró, entonces Tokaku miro a otro lado. — Tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras ahora, e irte con quien quieras. — Comentó seriamente, pero Haru pudo notar que estaba un poco inquieta a pesar de que es muy difícil saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de Tokaku, pero cada vez la conocía mejor.

— Tokaku-san… — Dijo su nombre despacio con una sonrisa y tomo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, haciendo que Tokaku la mirara. — Si soy libre ahora es todo gracias a ti, desde que nos conocimos en la clase negra, has estado a mi lado y eso me hace muy feliz. — Puso su otra mano en la mejilla de Tokaku acercándose más a ella. — Pero no te confundas Tokaku-san, no me siento obligada a estar contigo, realmente quiero y me gusta estar a tu lado… yo iré a donde Tokaku-san vaya. — Diciendo esto, se acercó a su rostro dándole un dulce beso en los labios, que fue correspondido de la misma manera por Tokaku. Ambas se sonrieron y ahora había sido Tokaku la que fue calmada por Haru.


	6. CAPITULO 6

**CONFESIÓN**

Eran las 5 de la tarde, habían llegado a casa después de todo el tiempo que pasaron en la ciudad, haber comprado cosas y comido, al llegar había dos autos de lujo, uno de ellos de color rojo completamente limpio sin techo, y el segundo un auto negro más formal, pero con un gran moño en la parte de enfrente; sorprendidas Tokaku se acercó precavida a la casa.

— Tokaku, hola te estaba esperando. — Dijo un hombre un poco alto, vestido con un traje de color blanco, con una voz y sonrisa molesta.

— Kaiba… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Tokaku a la defensiva.

— Oh, tú debes ser Haru-chan, un gusto, soy Kaiba el maestro de Tokaku. — Dijo acercándose a Haru, quien rápidamente fue protegida por Tokaku.

— Un gusto en conocerlo… — Contestó Haru inclinándose.

— Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿qué haces aquí? — Interrogó de nuevo Tokaku empezando a molestarse.

— Esta niña… después de todo lo que hice por ti, te atreves a hablarme así, sí que eres desagradable. — Comentó Kaiba en voz alta y su sonrisa arrogante. — Como vez, vine a traerte un pequeño obsequio. — Dijo señalando el auto de color negro.

— ¿Auto? ¿Cuál es el motivo? — Preguntó Tokaku muy desconfiada, sabía que había algo mal.

— Ninguno. — Contestó dándole una pequeña tarjeta. — Es tú permiso de conducir.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto?... — Interrogó Tokaku tomando la tarjeta, mientras Haru curiosa lo miraba.

— Nada, nada. — Dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza sin quitar su sonrisa. — Úsalo con confianza, después de todo es un regalo de tu sensei… — Tokaku no dijo nada, solo lo miró seria con rostro entre sorprendida y molesta, definitivamente no le caía del todo bien.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — Exclamó Haru, inclinándose, agradeciendo por parte de ella y Tokaku.

— Oh, Haru-chan cuida de Tokaku… es una cabeza hueca. — La volteó a ver con otra sonrisa y de manera arrogante, causando un enfado más en Tokaku, mientras tranquilamente el caminaba a su auto. — Por cierto Tokaku… Se amable con Haru-chan, y no seas tan salvaje con ella cuando estén en la recamara. — Dijo desde su auto con una sonrisa arrogante aún más grande que la anterior y de forma burlona, pero sus palabras solo hicieron que Haru se sonrojara de sobremanera y Tokaku abriera un poco la boca con un sonrojo, apunto de dirigirse a destruirlo, por lo que Kaiba arrancó rápidamente el auto saliéndose con la suya.

— Ese…tipo… — Decía Tokaku muy molesta con una mirada aterradora pero sonrojada mientras veía el auto perderse a gran velocidad, apuesto que Kaiba iba riéndose.

— Tra-tranquila Tokaku-san… — La tomó del brazo Haru mucho más apenada que ella. — Vamos a acomodar lo que compramos.

Así entraron aun algo nerviosas, especialmente Haru que no podía olvidar las palabras del maestro de Tokaku, y así acomodaron todo en un ropero que había en el cuarto en el que se quedaban y fueron a preparar la cena, cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 10 de la noche y ninguna había dicho una sola palabra de lo ocurrido, solo decían pequeñas cosas entre ellas, por lo que estaban sumamente nerviosas sentadas sobre sus rodillas en sus camas de frente, sin decir nada.

— Esto… To-Tokaku-san, es muy amable tu maestro… — Mencionó Haru rompiendo el silencio. — Hizo mejoras a tu casa, te dio dinero, dejo comida y ahora te ha regalado un auto.

— Si… — Dijo seria. — Pero no creo que lo haya hecho gratis, estoy segura que me pedirá algo pronto. — Argumentó cerrando los ojos pensando en lo que estaría planeando su maestro.

— Pero… aun así, creo que se preocupa por ti, Tokaku-san. — Comentó Haru, ya más tranquila, atreviéndose a mirarla a los ojos, y Tokaku de la misma manera. — Oye, Tokaku-san.

— ¿Qué?

— Te amo… — Dijo Haru repentinamente sorprendiendo a Tokaku.

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora? — Preguntó Tokaku sorprendida.

— ¿Tú no me amas Tokaku-san? — Esa pregunta fue más sorpresiva aún y Tokaku comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa, si bien ella sabía la respuesta, amaba a Haru y los últimos sentimientos que había experimentado, especialmente al besarla se lo confirmaban. — Tokaku-san… tú me gustas mucho, te he llegado a conocer poco a poco desde la clase negra y puedo saber que mis sentimientos son reales, pero quiero saber ¿qué es lo que Tokaku-san siente?

Era difícil para ella, muy difícil, no estaba muy segura de cómo responder, Haru se había confesado "formalmente", pero para ella era algo muy difícil de decir, pero sabía que Haru necesitaba una respuesta.

— Yo… tú también… me gustas Haru. — Habló Tokaku seriamente mirándola a los ojos, fue difícil decirlo, su orgullo por decirlo así era lo único que le dejaba confesar, después de todo no era buena con las palabras, sin embargo eso no importó Haru la conocía, pero al menos ahora sabía los sentimientos de Tokaku, y que su amor era correspondido.

— Gracias Tokaku-san… — Contestó Haru con una sonrisa sincera y radiante, logrando que Tokaku dejará a un lado la tensión que sentía. — Entonces no creo que tengas problema…

— ¿problema para qué? — Interrogó Tokaku al confundirse en esa parte, a lo que Haru se le acerco más estando sentadas frente a frente pero sumamente cerca la una de la otra.

— Desde ahora somos novias… Tokaku-san. — Dijo tan tranquila que conmocionó demasiado a Tokaku, causando otro pequeño sonrojo en ella, pero no dijo nada y por esta vez "no", no fue su primera respuesta, al contrario le dedico una sonrisa ligera, de las que solo había visto Haru y nada más.

Se miraron unos segundos más, acercaron aún más sus cuerpos , sus rostros y se besaron, poco a poco los besos entre ellas se estaban volviendo algo normal, Tokaku quien estaba sentada en sus rodillas de manera recta solo agacho un poco su rostro, mientras Haru se había estirado más desde su lugar para alcanzar sus labios.

Su beso fue muy tierno lleno de sentimientos, pero poco a poco comenzaron a subir la intensidad, aunque nunca antes lo habían hecho, solo se estaban dejando llevar… Llego un momento que sin darse cuenta y sin detenerse en ningún momento, ambas habían abierto más su boca y sus lenguas habían comenzado una lucha entre ellas, Tokaku disfrutando plenamente de la situación en algún momento había sujetado a Haru de la cintura habiendo pegado más sus cuerpos, mientras Haru había rodeado el cuello de Tokaku con sus manos acercando sus rostros queriendo invadirse de esa sensación y por supuesto, habiéndose sonrojado demasiado a un nuevo nivel. Se podían escuchar leves gemidos saliendo de la boca de Haru y eso solo lograba que Tokaku aumentara los movimientos de su lengua, haciendo que Haru empezará a perder el ritmo y se separara por fin, para tomar aire.

— To-tokaku… — Decía con una respiración muy agitada intentando recuperar el aliento, con pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando de su frente y mejillas, con un gran sonrojo, mientras Tokaku con la respiración de la misma manera y solo gotas de sudor en su rostro al ver a Haru en ese estado volvió a besarla sin poder resistirse en un movimiento más delicado y suave, pero empujándola en la cama para recostarla.

— Haru… — Dijo Tokaku separándose de ella despacio, Haru quien estaba recostada en la colchoneta y Tokaku arriba de ella apoyada de sus rodillas y manos a sus costados para no dejar caer en Haru su peso completo, ambas se miraban a los ojos, pero la mirada de Haru estaba de algún modo perdida respirando pesadamente, mientras la de Tokaku era más sería y controlada. Entonces se besaron de nuevo.

"Por cierto Tokaku… Se amable con Haru-chan, y no seas tan salvaje con ella cuando estén en la recamara"

Al mismo tiempo a ambas se les vino esas palabras a la cabeza, entonces abrieron rápidamente los ojos rompiendo todo el ambiente, Tokaku-san al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban se separó de ella rápidamente, mientras Haru al mismo ritmo se sentaba nuevamente sobre sus rodillas, sumamente apenada.

— Lo… siento. — Hablo Tokaku, sonrojada mirando a otro lado de la habitación.

— N-no fue nada, To-to-tokaku-san. — Contestó Haru mucho más nerviosa mirando al suelo.

— Será mejor que apague la luz y nos acostemos. — Comentó Tokaku levantándose para apagar la luz.

— S-si…

Las luces se apagaron y ambas se acostaron sin decir más en sus propias colchonetas dando se la espalda una a la otra, realmente estaban muy tensas y avergonzadas por lo sucedido que no se atrevían a verse a la cara de nuevo en ese momento.


	7. CAPITULO 7

**Empezando de nuevo**

La noche paso muy lentamente, apenas si pudieron dormir por lo avergonzadas y tensas que estaba. Al día siguiente Tokaku se levantó muy temprano y se preparó para salir a correr y hacer unos ejercicios para mantenerse en forma.

— Tokaku-san, ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó una somnolienta Haru desde su cama, así que Tokaku la miro recordando lo que había pasado ayer y se tensó un poco de nuevo.

— A correr… — Contestó rápidamente y salió.

Haru se quedó unos minutos acostada aun, hasta que su memoria le hizo recordar lo de ayer provocando que su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente, se levantó de la cama sonrojada y tocándose el pecho.

— Tokaku-san… — Susurró para sí misma y luego sonrió muy feliz aunque aún apenada, y aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo lo que sucedió ayer había sido muy placentero para ella y estaba segura que para Tokaku también, aun cuando después comenzaron a llegar a otro nivel cuando Tokaku la tumbo en la colchoneta y el solo imaginar lo que hubiera pasado después la hacía retorcerse de la pena. Dejando eso de lado Tokaku y ella ahora eran novias.

Haru se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, porque seguramente su novia Tokaku regresaría con hambre, y quería prepararle algo aunque fuese poco. Una hora después Tokaku regreso sudando un poco con una toalla en su cuello.

— Tokaku san, hola ¿tienes hambre? — Preguntó Haru con una gran sonrisa y lo más natural posible para que Tokaku no se sintiera tensa.

— Si… — Dijo correspondiendo con una pequeña sonrisa, dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero antes de pasar de la entrada de la casa al pasillo, Haru tomo su brazo y le robo un pequeño beso en los labios.

— Ven… preparé el desayuno. — Corrió a la cocina feliz dejando atrás a una muy sorprendida Tokaku, quien la siguió después.

El desayuno pasó rápido y la comida que había preparado Haru supo deliciosa dejando sorprendida a Tokaku, que si bien antes ya habían hecho juntas alimentos, esta era la primera vez que Haru lo hacía sola y no le había quedado nada mal.

— Haru, recibí un mensaje de Kaiba. — Comentó Tokaku tranquilamente mientras recogía su plato.

— ¿Qué decía? — Preguntó Haru terminando aun su comida.

— Que tengo aun un mes antes de volver. — Dijo seriamente, lavando su plato.

— ¿Volver a dónde? — Volvió a preguntar Haru confundida.

— Con él y seguir con los trabajos para lo que fui criada. — Contestó.

— Ósea que Tokaku-san… ¿volverás a ser asesina? — Preguntó Haru conmocionada dejando su plato.

— Siempre he sido una asesina, nunca lo he dejado. — Volvió a decir mirando a Haru.

— Lo se… pero…

— Haru, después de todo fuiste tú quien gano en la Clase Negra, tu recibiste tu libertad y yo no sé hacer nada aparte de esto. — Comentó Tokaku tranquilamente, cerrando los ojos, pues tenía razón ella solo era buena para eso, así había nacido y crecido.

— Yo… no quiero que seas asesina… — Empezó a decir Haru, poniéndose seria, no muy típico de ella.

— No es lo que tú quieras. — Contestó Tokaku a la defensiva.

Haru se levantó de la mesa despacio sin decir nada, cubriendo sus ojos con el flequillo de su cabello, entonces comenzó a correr fuera de la casa rápidamente, a lo que Tokaku, lo único que pudo decir fue su nombre. Tokaku no la siguió, dejo que se fuera, pensó que quizá necesitaba estar sola, pero Haru había corrido sin pensarlo y ella hubiese querido que Tokaku la siguiera, pero no fue así.

Lo cierto no es como si Tokaku no deseará regresar a los asesinatos, después de todo ella seguía siendo virgen, pero ahora si se lo proponía podía matar con facilidad y talento, de algún modo deseaba regresar a la acción, sin embargo había una razón más importante aún, por lo que quería regresar al trabajo.

Pasaron cuatro horas y Haru no había regresado, eso hizo que Tokaku comenzara a preocuparse, por lo que decidió ir a buscarla, podría aparecer alguien en cualquier momento, como Nio aquella vez.

— ¡Ichinose! — Llamaba Tokaku de vez en vez, lo peor de todo era que Haru, pudo haber ido muy lejos en esas cuatro horas, fue entonces cuando Tokaku se regañó a si misma por no haberla detenido, por suerte Tokaku tenía un excelente sentido del olfato como un "labrador", era una de sus habilidades con las que había nacido y había mejorado conforme a sus clases de asesina, por lo que para ella era fácil encontrar el olor de su Haru.

— Tokaku-san… idiota. — Murmuró Haru agachada detrás de un arbusto, abrazada de sus rodillas claramente triste y preocupada.

— ¿A quién le dices idiota? — Preguntó Tokaku detrás del arbusto sorprendiendo a Haru.

— ¡To-tokaku-san! — Gritó del susto volteándose para verla.

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Tokaku caminando a donde estaba algo molesta.

— Yo… no sé. — Contestó Haru agachando la mirada, haciendo que Tokaku suspirara y se apoyará en una rodilla para quedar a su altura en el suelo.

— Pasaron 4 horas, estaba preocupada. — Confesó Tokaku seriamente con los ojos cerrados, eso derritió a Haru la cual no pudo resistirse causando que se lanzara a ella para abrazarla fuertemente.

— Tokaku-san, lo siento… es solo que yo no quiero que regreses a los asesinatos, porque si algo te pasara en algún trabajo… yo…yo… no sabría que hacer sin ti. — Sollozó Haru mientras abrazaba fuertemente el cuello de Tokaku, la cual entendiendo sus motivos correspondió su abrazo de la misma manera.

— No tienes que preocuparte por eso, además pronto se nos acabará el dinero y tú querías seguir estudiando, así que necesito los trabajos y así tú podrás terminar tus sueños. — Comentó Tokaku tranquilamente.

— Tokaku-san… pero yo no quiero que arriesgues tú vida por mí. — Contestó Haru sin soltar el abrazo, pero más tranquila, sin embargo sus palabras causaron un pequeño suspiro sarcástico de Tokaku.

— No sería la primera vez que arriesgo mi vida… — Haru se separó para mirarla a los ojos cuando dijo eso.

— Precisamente por eso, ya has hecho suficiente por mí. — Se defendió Haru molesta.

— Como sea, lo discutiremos después… regresemos a casa. — Dijo Tokaku comenzando a levantarse, pero fue detenida por una Haru que se aventó a ella con un abrazó que terminó tumbando a ambas en el pasto. — Haru… ¿qué pasa contigo?... — Preguntó Tokaku en el momento que calló de lleno al pasto.

— To..ka..ku...-san — Deletreó Haru abrazándola así en el suelo. — Te amo… — Dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro besándola ligeramente en los labios, esa acción sorprendió a Tokaku, Haru siempre lograba sorprenderla cada día con las cosas que hacía o decía, cada vez Tokaku podía sentir que sus sentimientos se volvían más y más fuertes, y era lo mismo por parte de Haru.

—… Haru… — Dijo levemente Tokaku acercándose a sus labios para besarse esta vez con más pasión, abrían sus bocas para profundizar el beso cada vez más, pero era la lengua de Tokaku la primera en querer invadir el espacio ajeno, causando esa acción el sonrojo de Haru quien rápidamente correspondía a la acción. El beso era dulce pero se estaba poniendo muy apasionado, especialmente por Tokaku quien quería saborear e inundarse de Haru, siendo ella la que aumentaba poco a poco el ritmo del beso, mientras la pobre de Haru disfrutando de la misma manera apenas podía seguir ese ritmo.

Tokaku comenzó a pasar a un nuevo nivel llevada por la pasión metiendo poco a poco su mano por debajo de la blusa de Haru teniendo contacto con la piel de su vientre, ese toque causó un respingo por parte de Haru, más sin embargo no dijo nada; segundos después Tokaku se desprendió del beso despacio bajando su rostro al cuello de Haru y cuando estuvo ahí, lo besó… Haru soltó un pequeño gemido comenzando a temblar un poco por los nervios y él sentir la mano y labios de Tokaku en partes distintas a donde antes había sido tocada por ella, le causaba muchas sensaciones que no podía explicar.

— Tokaku-san… — Soltó levemente Haru con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, mientras sentía la mano de Tokaku subir por su vientre, mientras al mismo tiempo Tokaku besaba despacio y suave su cuello comenzando a bajar. Justó cuando Tokaku estaba por llegar al siguiente nivel, el celular de Tokaku comenzó a sonar y vibrar, era una llamada y eso… volvió a hacer que reaccionaran…

— ¿Bueno? — Contestó de mala manera Tokaku, si bien esta vez habían sido interrumpidas de nuevo en un peor momento para Tokaku.

— Hola Tokaku-san, soy Nio… ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de la que te hablé? — Habló Nio con gran alegría, haciendo que Haru reconociera su voz y se levantara del suelo para dejar que Tokaku contestara la llamada correctamente.

— Si… — Respondió Tokaku.

— Ya está lista, he contactado con las otras chicas y la mayoría ha aceptado asistir a la fiesta, es mañana a las 3 de la tarde. — Comentó Nio hablando rápidamente muy emocionada.

— Haru y yo, estamos muy ocupadas no creo que…

— Me alegra saber que van a venir Tokaku-san, después de todo es una fiesta especialmente para Haru-chan quién pudo graduarse de la academia. — Dijo Nio de tal forma que Tokaku no pudiera dar una respuesta negativa y al terminar de decirlo simplemente colgó.

Haru quien estaba a lado de Tokaku escuchando todo se emocionó mucho, parándose de inmediato y corriendo a la casa a preparar todo para mañana, dejando ahí sentada en el pasto a Tokaku la cual estaba un poco desconcertada y solo le quedo más que dar otro suspiro de los que siempre solía hacer cuando algo tenía que ver con Haru. Si bien no tenía ganas de ver a todas las chicas que habían intentado asesinar a su chica y que ella como su fiel caballero derrotó, pero había la posibilidad que alguna quisiera una revancha, así que tenía que estar lista.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente Nio le había mandado un email más tarde donde le daba la dirección donde festejarían a Haru: _"Tokaku-san, Haru-chan en la academia Myojo en el salón donde damos las orientaciones durante la clase negra, las esperamos :3 ~Nio~" _

Rumbo a la fiesta Haru se vistió con uno de los nuevos vestidos que recientemente se había comprado aquella vez, uno de color rosa pastel muy lindo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y la hacía ver más inocente de lo que en si ya era; por otro lado Tokaku se puso unos jeans color negros que no parecían tan toscos y de algún modo tenían un toque femenino habiendo sido elegidos por Haru especialmente para Tokaku, además de una blusa color azul al todo no de sus ojos de manga larga con un estampado enfrente con la frase "Bad Girl" si bien Tokaku no quería ponérsela fue persuadida por Haru.

— Tokaku-san, vámonos. —Gritó Haru desde el lado derecho del auto que Kaiba les había regalado.

— Sí, sí. — Contestó Tokaku subiéndose al asiento del conductor para partir hacia la academia, aunque no tenía una pizca de ganas en ir, pareciera que Haru llevaba suficiente emoción por las dos.

Llegaron rápidamente a la academia y se dirigieron al punto de reunión, Haru iba muy contenta dando brinquitos deseosa de ver a sus antiguas compañeras de nuevo, eso sorprendía a Tokaku después de todo, todas ellas habían intentado matarla y Haru parecía haberlo olvidado en tan poco tiempo, pero que va para Haru "el mundo está lleno de perdón".

Cuando entraron al salón la mayoría de las chicas invitadas ya estaban ahí bebiendo y comiendo lo que había traído Hanabusa Sumireko, también estaban: la pequeña Hitsugi Kirigaya a lado de Namatame Chitaru, de igual manera estaban Banba Mahiru, Haruki Sagae, Suzu Shutou y por supuesto Nio.

— ¡Bienvenidas Tokaku-san y Haru-chan! Las estábamos esperando… — Dijo muy elegante Sumireko con una copa en su mano, sonriendo tranquilamente, causando que todas las demás voltearan a verlas.

— Hola… — Contestó tímidamente Haru al ver a las chicas de nuevo.

**~ Disculpen a todos los que me leen si voy algo lento con la historia, pero les prometo que pronto se pondrá interesante, además de que me han dicho en otras partes que hago mis capítulos algo cortos, así que empezaré a hacerlos más largos :3, espero poder seguir recibiendo sus comentarios y gracias a todos los que me leen ^^ **


	8. CAPITULO 8

**UNA PEQUEÑA BROMA A TOKAKU-SAN**

Todas las chicas saludaron tranquilamente a Haru felicitándola por su graduación como si nada de lo que sucedió en la clase negra hubiese pasado, específicamente que habían intentado matar a Ichinose Haru, así que eso le causaba un poco de fastidio a Tokaku, quien no perdía de vista ningún movimiento de las chicas hacía Haru, por su planeaban atacarla por la espalda o cualquier cosa. Por otro lado Haru parecía haber olvidado el pasado y estaba completamente con la guardia baja con ellas, eso le molestaba más a Tokaku, pero no había nada que hacer desde siempre Ichinose era así.

— Haru-chan felicidades por graduarte. — La felicitó Suzu Shutou con una ligera sonrisa acercándose a ella.

— Gracias Suzu-chan. — Contestó Haru con una gran sonrisa. — Por cierto ¿no vino Kaminaga-san?

— No… — Dijo mientras tomaba uno de los platillos que estaban presentes. — Al parecer aún sigue escondida de las monjas que la persiguen de donde estudiaba para asesina. — Respondió tranquilamente como si no fuera nada realmente importante.

— Pareces estar bien informada Suzu. — Comentó Nio con su usual sonrisa de gato.

— Si, hemos tenido contacto últimamente. — Contestó Suzu dirigiéndose a una mesa que estaba en medio del salón.

— Por cierto Shiena Kenmochi tampoco pudo acompañarnos, al parecer tiene algunos problemas legales por andar jugando en internet. — Comentó Nio como información a todos, sin embargo Shiena no había sido demasiado llamativa en la Clase Negra por lo que no capto la atención de nadie.

— ¿tampoco vendrá Isuke-sama? — Interrogó Haruki con su usual pokki en la boca.

— Ella si vendrá, pero supongo que se le hizo tarde, la que tampoco vendrá será Takechi, ella estará por un tiempo en la cárcel. — Comentó Nio tomando varios de los aperitivos disfrutando de cada uno de ellos.

El tiempo pasó tranquilamente entre las ex compañeras de la Clase Negra que estaban disfrutando de ese pequeño encuentro después de días de no verse, con la tranquilidad que esta vez no tendrían que asesinar a nadie, la relación entre las compañeras era solo de risas y plática de algunas de las aventuras que habían tenido en ese rato de no verse.

— Haru, tengo que salir por un momento al baño. — Susurró Tokaku a Haru, con la preocupación de dejarla sola por ese rato.

— No te preocupes Tokaku-san, estaré bien, ve sin cuidado. — Respondió Haru, a lo que Tokaku asintió y sin decir nada salió, pero ninguna de las asesinas ahí presenta perdió detalle de eso.

Después de 5 segundos que Tokaku salió de la habitación entro con rapidez Isuke con una gran sonrisa malvada.

— Tokaku se ha ido… es hora de hacer eso. — Comentó cerrando los ojos sin quitar su sonrisa.

— ¿Hacer eso? — Preguntó Haru, comenzando a asustarse y retroceder un poco.

— Si. — Respondió Nio acercándose un poco a Haru. — Es hora de darle una lección a Tokaku-san. — Comentó con una sonrisa puntiaguda, causando una gran consternación en Haru, Namatame y Kirigaya.

— ¿De qué lección hablas Nio? — Cuestionó Namatame seria, poniéndose enfrente de Haru junto con Kirigaya, para defenderla de algún posible ataque.

— Tranquila Namatame-san, solo es una pequeña broma para Tokaku-san, no lastimaremos a Haru. — Dijo Nio intentando tranquilizarla volviendo a poner su sonrisa puntiaguda.

— Azuma Tokaku es muy arrogante y me molesta el solo verla. — Comenzó a hablar Isuke con un tono de pucheros enredando un mechón de su cabello en su dedo. — Solo le vamos a dar un pequeño susto. — Concluyó de la misma manera.

— Suena divertido, ayudemos Chitaru-san ¿sí? — Insistió dulcemente Kirigaya a Namatame tomando su mano inocentemente, a lo que Namatame no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar, no podía decirle que no a la pequeña que le había robado su corazón e incluso la pequeña que había renunciado a ser de nuevo Angel Trumpet por ella.

— Está bien. — Aceptó Namatame causando la gran alegría de Kirigaya.

— Muy bien, el plan es este… Sumireko, Nio y yo, no quedaremos aquí esperando a Tokaku y ustedes Kirigaya y Namatame, llévense a Haru. — Anunció Nio fascinada con la idea, por otro lado Banba, Suzu y Haruki se unieron a la broma esperando su parte del plan.

— Haru… déjame advertirte algo. — Dijo Isuke acercándose a ella con una mirada macabra. — Si te atreves a gritar o escapar de Namatame, esto dejará de ser una broma y mataremos a Azuma Tokaku; ¿te quedó claro? — Amenazó Isuke con voz firme y engreída a lo que Haru muy preocupada no le quedó otra más que aceptar.

De esta manera Namatame y Kirigaya se llevaron a Haru por una puerta oculta en ese salón, dejando a las demás chicas seguir con lo suyo; seguramente no faltaba mucho para que Tokaku regresará y se llevara una gran sorpresa. Mientras tanto Namatame, Kirigaya y Haru, llegaron a un pequeño cuarto justamente preparado por Sumireko en lo que se mantenían ocultas, y cuando se dice preparado, tenía un montón de bocadillos y un par de sofás en cada pared.

— No creo que a Tokaku-san le agrade esto… — Susurró Haru nerviosa sentándose en un sofá escondiendo sus manos entre sus piernas.

— Pero es divertido. — Comentó Kirigaya con gran felicidad sin importarle los sentimientos de la pobre Haru.

— Kirigaya… — La regañó Namatame mientras se sentaban en el otro sofá. — Es claro que no le gustará a Azuma-san.

— Si… Por cierto Chitaru-san no te agradecí bien el aceptar participar en esto. — Comentó Kirigaya hincándose en el sofá y rodeando el cuello de Namatame con sus brazos con una sonrisa que lejos de ser inocente era más firme y coqueta, entonces en cuestión de segundos la beso en los labios para gran sorpresa de Haru, que se sonrojo de solo verlas.

— Kirigaya… — Susurró Namatame algo sonrojada al momento de separar sus bocas.

— Tus labios son dulces Chitaru-san… — Comentó Kirigaya poniendo de nuevo su sonrisa inocente y entonces mirando a Haru que estaba completamente roja y no sabía ni a donde mirar. — ¿Qué pasa Haru-san? ¿Nunca habías visto a dos personas besándose? — Preguntó Kirigaya inocentemente aun hincada en el sofá y poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas.

— No, no es eso, incluso cuando me beso con Tokaku-san siempre, siempre me pongo roja. — Contestó sorprendiendo a Namatame y Kirigaya, las cuales nunca se imaginaron que Tokaku y Haru tenían una relación como la de ellas.

En otro lado de la escuela, la cosa estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado intensa, al parecer Tokaku ya había regresado al salón de reunión y al no ver a Haru comenzó a enloquecer por decir así.

— Esta vez sí que te descuidaste Tokaku-san. — Comentó Nio con una sonrisa macabra.

— Esté era su plan desde el principio ¿verdad? — Dijo Tokaku sumamente molesta fulminando a las tres chicas con la mirada.

— Así es Tokaku-san, justo en este momento Banba y Haruki están jugando gustosamente con Haru. — Contestó con voz sensual Isuke, causando más enfado en Tokaku que le faltaba poco para arremeter contra ellas.

— Te aconsejo no intentar nada Azuma-san, si haces algo Banba y Haruki mataran a Haru. — Mencionó Sumireko desde una silla muy lujosa y con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieren? — Preguntó Tokaku apretando los puños por la rabia.

— Dime… Tokaku-san, ¿estás dispuesta a hacer lo que quieras por Haru? — Interrogó Nio con su sonrisa de gato.

— Haré lo que sea… mientras no la lastimen. — Contestó Tokaku cerrando los ojos resignada, ella estaba dispuesta a dar su propia vida por Haru.

— Bien dicho Tokaku-san… — Elogió Isuke aun con su voz sensual. — ¡Haruki, Banba…Suzu, traigan eso! — Gritó Isuke.

Entonces entraron las tres nombradas con un carrito grande cada una, cubiertos con mantas rojas.

— ¿Dónde está Haru? — Preguntó Tokaku al ver que no había entrado con ellas.

— Tranquila Tokaku-san, ella esta con Namatame-san y Kirigaya, tu podrás verla hasta que hagas lo que te vamos a ordenar. — Le dijo Nio sonriente mientras las tres asesinas con los carritos retiraban la manta.

— ¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!? — Grito entre dientes Tokaku al ver las cosas que tenían los carritos, uno de ellos traía todo tipo de ropa, vestidos, faldas, trajes de baño, shorts, zapatos, trajes de vestir y una que otra prenda masculina. El segundo carrito tenía todo tipo de accesorios desde aretes, collares…hasta corbatas, moños, listones y demás. El tercer carrito era como un tocador, un espejo en medio con accesorios de maquillaje.

— Te daremos una nueva imagen Azuma-san. — Si quieres volver a ver a Haru tendrás que dejarte arreglar por nosotras hasta que nos hartemos y además te tomaremos fotos de cada diseño. — Comentó Sumireko con superioridad desde su silla, su mirada daba a entender a Tokaku que ellas iban enserio y si no acataba Haru terminaría lastimada.

—…Está bien, con tal de que dejen a Haru en paz. — Respondió Tokaku con una sonrisa entre macabra, nerviosa y resignada, acababa de dejar a un lado su orgullo para salvar a la persona que amaba, aunque eso le costara su reputación.

Inmediatamente de su respuesta, todas las chicas se dirigieron a ella y comenzaron su trabajo, mientras por otro lado Haru estaba sin preocupaciones comiendo unos ricos pastelillos sin imaginarse que la imagen de su amada novia Tokaku estaba en peligro.

— Haru-san ¿entonces tú también te besas con Azuma-san? — Preguntó Kirigaya curiosa sentándose a su lado, mientras Namatame solo las observaba.

— S-sí. — Respondió Haru sonrojándose por la pregunta. — Aunque no siempre. — Terminó por decir algo nerviosa.

— Que bien, Chitaru-san y yo siempre nos besamos, ella es muy tierna y antes de dormir de da un cariñoso beso en los labios, aunque siempre se pone nerviosa y se sonroja. — Comentó Kirigaya entre risitas causando que Namatame desde su lugar tuviera que ocultar su cara por la pena, ¿cómo podía la pequeña Kirigaya decir eso sin sentir un poco de vergüenza?

_**Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios ^^ me animan a seguir mi historia poco a poco, y espero les haya gustado el pequeño Kirigaya por Chitaru. **_


	9. CAPITULO 9

**UN BESO LLENO DE PROBLEMAS.**

Las chicas comenzaron a despojar de sus ropas mayores a Tokaku, empezando por su pantalón y playera, de ese modo comenzarían a cambiar su imagen como a ellas se les ocurriese, aunque no tenían planeado especialmente algo, decidieron empezar vistiéndola del estereotipo de una típica "colegiala".

— Bien, esta falda corta será un buen artículo. — Comentó Suzu con una ligera sonrisa mientras se la daba a Tokaku para que se la probara, al mismo tiempo Nio tomaba una blusa-top que dejaba al descubierto parte de su ombligo y ella misma se la ponía a Tokaku.

— Pensé que me vestirían como una colegiala, no como una… — Mencionó Tokaku mientras con una posición firme y con el poco orgullo que le estaba quedando se ponía las prendas que le daban.

— Vamos, vamos Tokaku-san te ves bien, además Sumireko y Banba se encargaran del maquillaje y peinado. — Habló Nio sin disfrutar de la escena, mientras Banba tomaba unos artefactos de maquillaje y Sumireko se colocaba detrás de Tokaku tomando parte de su cabello, pensando como la peinaría si lo tenía tan corto.

— Solo acabemos con esto rápido. — Dijo Tokaku sin más, realmente molesta, pero tenía que hacerlo por Haru.

Cuando se puso dichas prendas escogidas especialmente por Suzu y Nio, Sumireko tomo lo más que le permitía el corte de Tokaku y le amarro un gran moño rosado que hacia contraste con el cabello azul de la asesina, mientras Banba con una sonrisa inocente pintaba sus labios con un gloss ligeramente fuerte de color rojo y delineaba sus ojos; por otro lado Suzu escogió unas lindas zapatillas color rosa intenso, para Tokaku toda esa combinación de colores llamativos con el top blanco era absurda y ridícula en ella; sin embargo no dijo nada.

— No lo sé, creo que exageramos. — Comentó Suzu mirando de arriba abajo a Tokaku quien mantenía los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados mirando a otro lado, entonces hubo una risa por parte de todas las chicas.

— ¡Vaya! Con esa actitud y ropa Azuma-san pareces toda una "Loli Tsundere" — Habló entre risas Haruki sin poder contenerse por la escena y sin perder tiempo Inukai saco una cámara profesional y empezó a tomarle fotos a Tokaku en todos los ángulos posibles.

Por otro lado, Haru seguía disfrutando de la comida y demás artículos de distracción junto a Kirigaya y Namatame, ignorante de lo que la pobre de Tokaku estaba pasando.

— Kirigaya-san me da mucho gusto que tú y Chitaru-san hayan arreglado las cosas entre ustedes, estaba muy preocupada con lo sucedido en la obra de teatro. — Comentó Haru juntando sus manos frente a su cara con un ligero sonrojo.

— Sí, yo también me alegro por eso. — Expresó Namatame desde su lugar en el sillón. — Kirigaya es una niña muy dulce, pero con una actitud muy firme, cuando supe su secreto me sorprendí mucho y no podía ocultar el dolor que sentí al tener que asesinarla… — Cerró los ojos recordando aquella vez, causando que Kirigaya se sentará a su lado dejando sus bocadillos en la mesa.

— Lo siento, Chitaru-san… — Se disculpó Kirigaya sin ocultar su arrepentimiento mirando al suelo, sin embargo Namatame la miro y con su mano levanto el rostro de Kirigaya de una manera sumamente dulce.

— El pasado debe quedarse ahí Kirigaya, ahora lo importante es que podemos estar juntas olvidando todo aquello. — Dijo Namatame mirando firmemente los ojos de Kirigaya quien se sonrojo al instante queriendo liberar pequeñas lágrimas, sin embargo antes de que las lágrimas de la pequeña Kirigaya resbalaran por sus mejillas, Namatame le dio un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios.

Su amor podía sentirse en toda la habitación, causando dicha escena un sonrojo más en Haru, quien esta vez se les quedo mirando empezando a extrañar a Tokaku.

— ¡Tokaku…! — Gritó Haru muy exaltada, al parecer por fin había recordado a su amada novia, haciendo que Namatame y Kirigaya se separaran de golpe.

— ¿Qué sucede Ichinose-san? — Interrogó Namatame.

— Me había olvidado de Tokaku y la broma de las chicas… — Contestó Haru tapando su boca con una mano sumamente conmocionada. — ¿Creen que las chicas sean demasiado rudas con la broma?

— Bueno, todas ellas son asesinas que intentaron matarte, así que seguramente te usaran a ti para hacer con Tokaku lo que quieran. — Contestó Kirigaya con un dedo en su mentón de manera inocente mirando al techo.

— Era de esperarse que no sería una broma inocente. — Añadió Namatame a la respuesta de Kirigaye recuperando su semblante firme.

— ¡No puede ser! Será mejor que regrese… — Expresó Haru levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— Si lo haces te mataran. — Comentó Kirigaya antes de que Haru abriera la puerta.

— No me importa, pero no puedo dejar que lastimen a Tokaku. — Contestó firme y seria tomando la puerta para abrirla.

— No te preocupes Haru-chan… si pasa algo te ayudaremos ¿verdad Chitaru-san? — Dijo Kirigaya mirando a Namatame de manera dulce e inocente, a lo que Namatame asintió tomando la mano de su pequeña chica y dirigiéndose a la puerta junto a Haru.

Regresando al salón junto a las chicas que estaban transformando a Tokaku, estás ya habían vestido de todas maneras a la pobre de Tokaku, la que tenían ahora era la de una surfista, por lo que tenía un traje de baño sumamente pequeño e incómodo, con unos lentes ligeramente oscuros y una tabla de surf en su mano derecha.

— ¡Uh! Este le queda muy bien. — Comentó Nio emocionada, recibiendo la aprobación de las demás chicas que no tardaron en tomar las fotografías correspondientes.

— ¿No tienes frío Azuma-san? — Preguntó maldosamente Sumireko, causando que la barrita del enojo de Tokaku subiera aún más, al parecer la paciencia de Tokaku estaba llegando a su límite.

— ¡Tokaku-san! — Se escuchó un gritó desde la puerta, era Haru quien al ver su novia Tokaku con ese vestuario le causo un pequeño infarto.

— ¡Haru! ¿Estás bien? — Corrió Tokaku hacia Haru olvidándose de cómo estaba vestida y por supuesto sin soltar su tabla de surf.

— S-sí… pero ¿por qué estas vestida así Tokaku-san? — Preguntó Haru sin ocultar su sorpresa con un ligero sonrojo.

— Se ve muy sensual ¿verdad Haru? — Preguntó Nio de forma burlona, entonces entro Namatame y Kirigaya que también se sorprendieron de ver al prodigio Azuma Tokaku en esas ropas.

— Qué lástima, la broma se terminó con Haru aquí. — Expresó Inukai colocando sus manos en la cintura.

— Que mal… estaba disfrutando de esto. — Comentó Banba algo tímida con una sonrisa.

— ¡Malditas!... — Gruñó Tokaku a punto de lanzarse a destrozarlas, con Haru aquí ya no tenía que contenerse más.

— No hagas tanto escándalo Azuma-san y ya puedes cambiarte. — Dijo Sumireko tomando de la mano a Banba y sentándose con ella en un elegante sofá.

Tokaku tomo su ropa original y se cambió ahí mismo de inmediato, no podía esperar más para regresar "a ser ella misma".

— ¿Dónde estabas Ichinose? — Preguntó molesta Tokaku al terminar de vestirse.

— E-ellas me llevaron a otro lado diciendo que te harían una pequeña broma y que si no accedía iban a matarme… — Contestó Haru arrepentida y apenada, sin poder mirar a los ojos a Tokaku.

— Como sea… mira esto Haru. — Dijo Nio llevándole un montón de fotografías recién reveladas. Haru las tomo y se asombró de nuevo al verlas, todas por supuesto de Tokaku con diferentes vestimentas.

— ¿No son geniales? — Preguntó Nio mirándolas junto con Haru. — Mis favoritas son: la princesa con complejo de "todos me miran", la bibliotecaria sumisa, la monja, el Rey Arturo, la esclava con complejo de "yo tengo el control", la rockera, la empresaria con complejo de "I'm sexy"… — Hablaba Nio rápidamente pasando las fotos de la misma manera.

— Hay muchas con "complejos" ¿no? — Comentaba Haru sin perder detalle, olvidando por completo que Tokaku estaba frente a ella, estaba muy entretenida mirando las fotos.

— Sí, es que Tokaku es muy aburrida y no cambiaba de expresión, así que le daba esos aires con las vestimentas. — Contestó Nio con su sonrisa de gato. — Mira, está fue la primera… ¡LA LOLI TSUNDERE! — Gritó Nio levantando la foto, que no duró mucho tiempo en su mano al igual que las demás fotos.

— ¿¡Cuándo demonios revelaste las fotografías!? — Interrogó Tokaku quitándole todas las fotos con un hábil movimiento. — Esto no es más que una estupidez… — Añadió rompiéndolas en ese mismo instante.

— No importa ¡Ja!, aún las tengo en la tarjeta de memoria. — Dijo Nio con una sonrisa malvada y controladora, causando otro bufido por parte de Tokaku que estaba cayendo en completa desesperación, se podía sentir el enojo saliendo de cada uno de sus poros.

— Bueno, dejando eso de lado, creo que solo falta la broma a Haru… — Mencionó Inukai extendiendo una mano y acercándose a Tokaku. — ¿No crees Azuma-san? — Preguntó colocándose enfrente de ella con una sonrisa coqueta y entonces sin más la beso, causando una gran conmoción en todas las chicas presentes.

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada, Inukai debía estar completamente loca al besar a Tokaku quien con lo enojada que estaba podía asesinarla en ese mismo instante; Haru por otro lado se quedó petrificada con la boca abierta, solo mirando la escena sin poder creerlo, pues todos estaban esperando la reacción de Tokaku intentando apuñalar a Inukai… sin embargo no pasó nada.

— I-Inukai ¿Acaso quieres morir…? — Susurró Haruki sorprendida como todas.

El beso de Inukai con Tokaku duró más de lo previsto unos 20 segundos más o menos, en los cuales la única reacción por parte de Tokaku fue entrecerrar los ojos sin corresponder el beso, pero tampoco rechazándolo. El beso tampoco fue inocente o ligero lo que era de esperarse de Inukai, fue un beso completo donde parte de la lengua de Inukai había invadido la boca de Tokaku uniendo completamente sus bocas.

— Parece que te gustó Azuma-san… — Comentó Inukai con un tono sensual separándose de la boca de Tokaku con una ligera línea de saliva que habían compartido.

Inukai volvió a su postura firme limpiando sus labios sensualmente con su dedo índice mientras Tokaku aun sin reacción mantenía los ojos entrecerrados.

— Tokaku… — Susurró Haru con pequeñas lagrimas inundando sus ojos y lentamente llevando una mano a la altura de su pecho.

— Haru…yo… — Alcanzó a tartamudear Tokaku reaccionando, sin embargo Haru salió corriendo de la habitación para sorpresa de todos, que un no se creían lo que acababa de pasar y no era para menos, el hecho de que Tokaku no se moviera en lo absoluto ante el beso de Inukai era algo extrañamente sorprendente.

**Espero que les haya gustado y para todos los que querían ver a Haru celosa aquí lo tienen, el próximo capítulo será algo románticamente "duro" por decir así, y ya el regreso a la Mansión Azuma y la despedida de todas las chicas una vez más. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, acepto sugerencias, ideas, preguntas, reclamos y más, pero bueno de nuevo gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia hasta este punto. :3 :D como siempre digo me motivan a continuarla. **


	10. CAPITULO 10

Haru salió corriendo del salón confundida, molesta, conmocionada y demás sentimientos mezclados, que no podía entender ya que el hecho de ver a su Tokaku besándose con alguien más, sin importar las circunstancias era demasiado como para que ella lo soportara y sin poder hacer nada, solo le quedó escapar. Por otro lado en el salón, Tokaku y el resto de chicas se habían quedado en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, estaban conmocionadas por la escena que había pasado desde el beso, hasta la huida de Haru.

— Tokaku-san ¿estás bien? — Fue Nio la primera en romper ese extraño silencio acercándose curiosa a Tokaku, quien se había mantenido en silencio desde que Inukai la besó.

— ¿No crees que deberías seguirla? — Interrogó Namatame llamando la atención de Tokaku, quien solo se limitó a mirarla de soslayo.

— No… — Contestó Tokaku volviendo a mirar la puerta por donde Haru había salido.

— Haru acaba de ver una escena desgarradora, apoyo a Namatame. — Comentó Sumireko tomando una taza de té en su mano, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su lujoso sofá.

— Es por eso, que no puedo ir tras ella… — Expresó Tokaku tranquilamente cerrando los ojos despacio.

— Realmente eres una cría Azuma-san… — Comentó Suzu llamando la atención de está. — No solo no rechazaste el beso de Inukai, sino además estás dejando a Haru sola, a pesar de todo lo que has hecho por ella, no eres capaz de ser sincera contigo misma… patético. — Concluyó levantando levemente las manos encogiendo los hombros.

— Tiene razón Azuma-san, si yo viera a Chitaru-san en tal escena, estaría completamente destrozada y solo sus palabras podrían tranquilizarme. — Habló Kirigaya pegándose más al cuerpo de Namatame, la cual solo pudo responder con un leve sonrojo.

— A menos claro… — Interrumpió Inukai con una mano en su cintura. — Que quieras tener más de lo mismo.

Tokaku solo se limitó a fulminar con su mirada a la responsable del todo el problema y sin pensarlo más, rápidamente salió corriendo del salón para alcanzar a Haru, dejando a todas las chicas sorprendidas por unos segundos, debido a que apostaban que no seguiría a Haru por su orgullo.

— Tokaku-san ¡idiota! — Se quejaba Haru, mientras seguía corriendo. Sin darse cuenta llego al tercer piso del edificio alterno, donde estaban teniendo la fiesta, cansada de correr se recargo a lado de unos casilleros, tumbándose ahí mismo tomando sus rodillas entre sus brazos intentando consolarse. — ¿Cómo pudo dejarse besar así por Inukai? — Se preguntó comenzando a resbalar nuevas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Tokaku era muy rápida y no tenía problema en rastrear a su chica, pero a pesar de todo Tokaku se sentía muy confundida y preocupada, por más inexpresiva que era no podía seguir engañándose, ya una vez había sentido el hecho de perder a Haru y ahora sentía lo mismo una vez más, ese sentimiento le desagradaba por completo, no quería perderla, Haru era la persona más importante en su vida y aun así la había lastimado de nuevo. Por fin llegó a donde Haru estaba, Tokaku se acercó despacio intentando comprender y medir la situación, por cómo estaba Haru posicionada era obvio para Tokaku que ella estaba llorando.

En otro lado de la academia el resto de las asesinas seguían disfrutando de la fiesta sin importarles el problema entre la festejada y su guardián, como le decían ellas a Tokaku.

— Inukai, dime ¿a qué te referías cuando le dijiste a Tokaku si quería más de lo mismo? — Interrogó Haruki intentado ocultar su molestia, ante la actitud de Inukai hacia Tokaku.

— Justó lo que entendiste. — Respondió tranquilamente para desagrado de Haruki, la cual le dio la espalda comiendo de un mordisco uno de los pokis que estaba comiendo. — ¿Cuál es tú problema? — Interrogó Inukai al notar la reacción de su ex-compañera de cuarto, la cual solo la ignoró.

— Escuchen chicas, ¿quieren ver? — Preguntó Nio, presionando un botón de un control que había sacado de algún lugar, haciendo que una gran pantalla se desplegara del techo.

— ¿Ver qué? — Preguntó Sumireko, mirando curiosa la pantalla.

— A Tokaku-san y Haru, hay cámaras por cada rincón de la academia, y era así como las mantenía vigiladas a todas durante la clase negra. — Dijo Nio con su típica sonrisa, sorprendiendo a todas las chicas, que se acomodaron para ver desde el mejor ángulo la pantalla.

— No debemos hacer eso, es la… — Comenzó a hablar Namatame quien fue interrumpida por las demás chicas con un "shhh", incluso Kirigaya había hecho el mismo sonido arrodillándose en un cojín frente a la pantalla.

— Siéntate a mi lado Chitaru-san. — Dijo Kirigaya con una sonrisa tierna, logrando liberar un suspiro de resignación por parte de Namatame, sentándose a al lado de su pequeña niña.

Regresando con Tokaku y Haru, había pasado ya un minuto y aun así Tokaku seguía manteniendo su distancia, solo observando a Haru; mientras está continuaba sollozando levemente.

— Haru… — Habló por fin Tokaku sin moverse, sorprendiendo a Haru quien por inercia se levantó del suelo rápidamente sin voltear a ver a la persona que la había llamado.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — Preguntó Haru, recargándose en el casillero intentando limpiar sus ojos llorosos.

— Ya te he dicho, tu olor me guía a ti. — Contestó Tokaku con una actitud seria y controlada, mientras al mismo tiempo con pasos firmes se acercaba a Haru. — Haru… — Volvió a mencionar su nombre, esta vez frente a ella.

— ¿Qu-qué? —Preguntó nerviosa al verla tan cerca y al mismo tiempo aun avergonzada por su actitud tan infantil, después de esa pregunta hubo un silencio en donde solo se miraban mutuamente a los ojos. — ¿Por qué besaste a Inukai? — Preguntó por fin Haru, sin poder contener su reclamo más.

— No sé. — Fue la única respuesta por parte de Tokaku.

— ¿No sabes? ¿¡Eso quiere decir que entonces puedes besar a quien sea y no habrá significado!? — Explotó por fin, liberando sus celos por completo. — ¿Acaso eso no significa que todo los besos que nos hemos dado no significaron nada para ti? — Aligero un poco su voz, esta vez volviendo a sollozar sin poder contenerse. — Entonces tú en realidad no me amas ¿verdad?

— Lo siento. — Fue la única respuesta por parte de Tokaku, que solo término por destrozar el último pedazo de su corazón.

— ¿Lo sientes?... — Repitió Haru incrédula. — Si es así, no tienes que seguir forzándote a estar conmigo, desde ahora… yo… ya no volveré a molestarte. — Dijo sin poder contener su sollozo bajando la mirada, sin consuelo alguno. Sin embargo, una vez dejo de hablar, Tokaku arremetió contra ella empujándola agresivamente hacia el casillero, con sus brazos recargados en el mismo a ambos lados de su rostro, acercándose más a ella.

— ¿Has terminado? Ahora me toca hablar a mí. — Ordenó Tokaku mirándola directamente a los ojos. Al darse cuenta de lo cerca que ahora Tokaku estaba de ella, Haru no pudo evitar sonrojarse mirando los profundos ojos azules de la chica. — Me disculpó por no evitar el beso de Inukai, no estoy segura de porque lo hice, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de esto… — Terminó de decir y sin esperar más, beso a Haru en los labios sin quitar sus brazos; el beso sorprendió a Haru quien con aún lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, correspondió el beso de la asesina. — Me gustan más tus labios y por mucho. — Volvió a decir, una vez separaron sus labios.

— ¿Qu-qué quieres decir? — Alcanzó a preguntar Haru, sorprendida por el beso dejando de llorar, entonces Tokaku la beso una vez más, estos besos eran delicados y suaves.

— Quiero decir que me gustas Haru, te amo. — Expresó Tokaku mirándola de forma imponente y seria. Esa confesión dejó sin palabras a Haru, quien desde siempre estuvo esperando esas palabras de Tokaku, pensando que pasarían años antes de que se abriera, simplemente no podía creerlo.

— ¿D-de verdad, amas a Haru? — Preguntó Haru con una expresión inocente e irresistible para Tokaku.

— No hagas preguntas innecesarias… — Contestó Tokaku sin contenerse más, besando apasionadamente a su chica, dicho beso fue correspondido de la misma manera por Haru mientras lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad resbalaban de sus ojos.

— Te amo, Tokaku-san. — Expresó Haru, deteniendo por unos segundos el beso, para volver a besar a su asesina rodeando fuertemente su cuello con sus brazos para atraerla más a ella; Tokaku por otro lado mantenía su posición firme sin mover sus manos apoyadas en el casillero.

Regresando con las asesinas, estás estaban completamente conmovidas por la reconciliación tan romántica y al mismo tiempo pasional entre Haru y Tokaku, no podían dejar de ver la pantalla como si se tratase de una telenovela, incluso Nio había comenzado a llorar. Incluso después de todo eso, la escena entre Haru y Tokaku soltó una chispa entre las asesinas.

— Inukai. — Habló seria Haruki acercándose a la chica.

— ¿Qué…? — Fue interrumpida Inukai por los labios de Haruki, en principio Inukai se sorprendió, pero sin pensarlo dos veces correspondió la acción, haciendo que ambas chicas sintieran una corriente eléctrica recorriendo ferozmente su cuerpo, comenzando a profundizar su beso con gran rapidez mientras sus lenguas luchaban por tomar el control de la otra, lo que era de esperarse de las chicas más sensuales y atrevidas de la clase negra.

_**Nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, como me he atrasado un poco, quizá mañana o pasado subiré el siguiente capítulo, gracias una vez más a todos los que me dejan sus reviews ^^**_


	11. CAPITULO 11

**LA ÚLTIMA DESPEDIDA**

Tokaku y Haru mantenían una sesión de besos continuos y apasionados, en la misma posición en la que habían comenzado; Haru ya más tranquila se estaba dejando llevar por cada uno de los movimientos de Tokaku, la cual ya mantenía sujetada a Haru por la cintura.

— Tokaku-san…— Susurró Haru rompiendo el beso bruscamente para sorpresa de Tokaku.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

— Debemos regresar con las demás, deben estar preocupadas. — Comentó sonrojada y con una sonrisa tímida.

— No me interesan ellas. — Respondió Tokaku tranquilamente.

Por otro lado en el salón, las asesinas se habían puesto algo "románticas" formando sus propias parejitas. Haruki e Inukai, mantenían sus besos tan intensos como el primero que se dieron, sin haberlo declarado la una a la otra, realmente se gustaban. La otra pareja era Namatame con la pequeña Kirigaya, quien sentadas en el sofá, la pequeña y coqueta Kirigaya no se había resistido el besar a su chica subiéndose a sus piernas, para la sorpresa de Namatame quien aún no se acostumbrada a las atrevidas acciones de su pareja frente a otras personas, por lo que su sonrojo era evidente.

— Banba… ven aquí. — Dijo elegantemente Sumireko dejando a un lado su taza de té, levantándose de su caro sillón particular. Banba incrédula y algo tímida frente a las acciones de sus compañeras no sabía a donde voltear, así que al escuchar la voz de su ex compañera la tranquilizó un poco. — ¿Estás bien?

— S-sí. — Respondió mientras se acercaba a Sumireko, en busca de consolación. — Sólo algo incomoda. — Añadió.

— No tienes por qué estarlo, Banba es muy linda. — Mencionó mientras acariciaba su cabello delicadamente y al mismo tiempo su rostro con mucha ternura. Banba sólo la miró tímidamente sonrojándose un poco.

— Gra-gracias. — Respondió antes de ser abrazada por Sumireko como una forma de calmar un poco su ansiedad.

— Yo estoy para cuidarte desde ahora Banba. — Comentó Sumireko mientras se separaba de ella ligeramente, para sorpresa de Banba.

— ¿Por qué? — Interrogó la chica más tranquila.

— Porque me gustas mucho Banba, quiero estar contigo. — Contestó Sumireko besando cálidamente sus labios, un beso pequeño, ligero e inocente para no asustar a la chica. Banba abrió los ojos sorprendida. — ¿Me crees? — Interrogó Sumireko mirando firme a Banba.

— S-sí. — Fue lo único que pudo responder Banba más sonrojada aún, mirando incrédula a Sumireko, quien volvió a acariciar cariñosamente su cabello.

— ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo? — Preguntó Sumireko con una sonrisa coqueta. Banba asintió con un movimiento ligero y apenas perceptible, por lo que Sumireko se acercó a sus labios despacio dándole la oportunidad de ver a la tímida Banba cerrar los ojos en espera de sus labios. Sumireko la beso de nuevo, de la misma forma sólo con un beso más apasionado que antes.

— Vaya, en cuestión de segundos después de ver la escena entre Haru y Tokaku-san, ahora todas están besándose. — Comentó Suzu, mirando a sus compañeras con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

— Es algo divertido. — Respondió Nio de la misma manera. — Aunque me hace sentir sola. — Añadió mirando a Suzu. — ¿Lo intentamos? — Le propuso con una sonrisa.

— No, gracias. — La rechazó Suzu cerrando los ojos. — Yo tengo a alguien esperándome en casa. — Comentó con una media sonrisa. Nio sólo se desanimó un poco, ella era la única sin pareja, por primera vez se sintió sola.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos, antes de que Tokaku y Haru terminaran su sesión de besos y regresaran con sus ex compañeras de clase. A pesar del intento de Haru por regresar antes, Tokaku no se lo permitió.

— Por fin aparecen chicas, todas pensamos que Tokaku ya estaba violando a Haru. — Bromeó Nio, siendo ignorada por Tokaku.

— Parece que ustedes se la pasaron bien durante este tiempo. — Comentó Tokaku al notar y sentir el ambiente en el que estaban todas las chicas. Especialmente porque no era usual ver a Sumireko abrazando a Banba como una niña pequeña, además de Inukai y Haruki abrazadas sensualmente una con la otra. En cuanto a Namatame y Kirigaya no era sorpresa sus escenas de amor.

— Al igual que ustedes. — Respondió Suzu acercándose un poco a ellas. — Ya es un poco tarde, es hora de que me vaya. — Comentó con una sonrisa a las chicas.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Preguntó Nio algo intranquila.

— Nosotras también tenemos que irnos. — Mencionó Inukai sin soltar del agarré a Haruki. — Tenemos que ir a un lugar importante ¿verdad? — Terminó de decir mirando sensualmente a la chica en sus brazos.

— Así es, debemos aprovechar el tiempo que queda hoy. — Respondió Haruki con una gran sonrisa cómplice. Para el resto de las chicas, era algo obvio lo que iban a hacer.

Así fue como cada una de las chicas se despidió de Haru, Tokaku y Nio. Banba se fue en la limosina con Sumireko siguiendo un destino incierto entre ellas, por otro lado Haruki e Inukai no tardaron mucho en tomar el primer taxi en dirección a donde ellas sólo sabían, Namatame y Kirigaya regresaron a su nidito de amor en el auto de la primera y por último Suzu regreso a su hogar en su auto con una sonrisa como despedida.

— Verlas partir una vez más, me hace sentirme nostálgica. — Comentó Haru con una voz ligera en forma de susurro.

— Sí, pero al menos esta vez no se fueron en partes. — Bromeó Nio, siendo ignorada por las chicas una vez más.

— Nosotras también nos vamos. — Habló Tokaku tranquilamente yendo en dirección al auto.

— S-sí. Nio, muchas gracias por esta fiesta, fue maravillosa y estoy feliz de poder haber visto a las chicas de nuevo. — Comentó Nio, antes de ir con Tokaku.

— No fue nada. Después de todo te libraste de la clase negra y todas queríamos felicitarte. — Expresó Nio con su usual sonrisa de gato.

— Gracias, aunque no hubiese sido así de no ser por Tokaku-san. — Contestó devolviendo la sonrisa. — Hasta la próxima Nio, cuídate. — Se despidió y diciendo esto corrió siguiendo a Tokaku subiéndose al auto.

La despedida entre las chicas no fue muy expresiva o amena, ninguna de las que se había ido sabía cuándo se volverían a ver con las demás a excepción de la pareja que se llevaban. Seguramente pasarían años para que Haru y Tokaku volvieran a saber algo de las chicas debido a que no intercambiaron número con ninguna, pero para Haru y las demás eso no era importante, estaban seguras que cuando se vieran de nuevo a pesar de los cambios, se llevarían muy bien, aunque quizá tuviesen que matarse entre ellas de nuevo.

Haru y Tokaku tardaron una hora en llegar a su hogar, ninguna decía nada en especial, pero ahora más que nunca podía sentirse el amor entre ellas.

— ¡Por fin llegamos a casa! — Expresó Haru elevando las manos estirándose.

— Sí, ya estaba harta. — Contestó Tokaku seria, en ese momento su teléfono vibró. Tokaku antes de dar un paso dentro de su casa miro el mensaje, era de

_**Ya no volveré a prometer nada. Creo que tardaré un poco en subir el capítulo, una semana más o menos, estoy ocupada preparándome para mi examen de admisión a la universidad y aunque no quiera eso me quita demasiado tiempo de lunes a domingo (sin contar la escuela). Pero no dejaré de actualizarme, así como el resto de mis historias. Sé qué antes subía cada tercer día o al día siguiente la actualización del fic, por eso les pido disculpas :( y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**_


	12. CAPITULO 12

_**COMENZANDO LA PASIÓN**_

Dicho mensaje tomó por sorpresa a Tokaku, si bien estaba acostumbrada a recibir cada metáfora que se le ocurriese a su molesto mentor, pero esta vez era diferente, más que una metáfora parecía una pregunta directa.

"_¿Qué harías si conocieras a tu verdadero padre?" _

— ¿En qué está pensando ahora Kaiba? — Susurró Tokaku al momento que se quitaba sus tennis para entrar a su casa.

— ¿Ocurre algo Tokaku-san? — Interrogó Haru, al verla distraída. Tokaku sólo se limitó a mirarla y negar con la cabeza.

Dentro de su hogar Haru no tardó en meterse a la ducha, para refrescarse después de un día sumamente largo lleno de todo tipo de emociones. Por otro lado Tokaku se sentó en el pasillo que daba al patio trasero mirando el mensaje de Kaiba; hasta que decidió contestarle.

_~ Nada. Nunca me ha interesado conocerlo~_

Fue su respuesta. Tokaku si bien en alguna ocasión de pequeña tuvo un cierto interés por saber quién era su padre, sin embargo debido a su entrenamiento como asesina no volvió a tener tiempo de pensar en ello, tampoco es como si le interesara ahora. Su vida no cambiaría mucho.

"_¿De verdad? Entonces, aun no estás lista." _

Obtuvo una respuesta inmediata de Kaiba. Tokaku no comprendía porque justo ahora a su estúpido mentor, se le ocurría querer presentarle a su padre, cuando estuvo sola por mucho tiempo.

_~ ¿Lista para qué?~_

Respondió después de planteárselo por unos segundos. Aun no se terminaban las vacaciones y Kaiba ya estaba molestándola de nuevo.

"_Una semana Tokaku. Tú trabajo reinicia y justo el próximo jueves, necesito que estés en mi oficina a primera hora"_

Volvió a recibir una contestación inmediata por parte de Kaiba, esta vez Tokaku no se molestó en responder. Tenía que hablar con Haru y sabía que ella no estaba de acuerdo en que regresara a los asesinatos, sin embargo era algo inevitable.

— El baño está libre, Tokaku-san. — Dijo Haru al entrar a su habitación, sorprendiéndose ligeramente de no verla. — ¿Tokaku-san? — Se preguntó para sí misma, mientras caminaba por el pasillo buscándola. No tardó en encontrarla sentada algo pensativa. — Tokaku-san… —Susurró mientras se agachaba y la abrazaba colocando sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Tokaku.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Interrogó Tokaku mirándola de reojo, sin moverse.

— Eso debería preguntarte a ti. — Respondió Haru, con ligeras gotas de agua cayendo de las puntas de su cabello en la playera de Tokaku. — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. — Afirmó Tokaku con un suspiro. — Haru… — Dijo levemente girándose un poco para poder mirarla mejor.

— ¿Sí?

— No es nada. Iré a bañarme. — Mencionó levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Tokaku salió del baño y al salir notó un ligero olor proveniente de la cocina, un olor algo extraño. Al entrar a la cocina lo primero que vio fueron manchas rojas y negras regadas en todo el suelo y parte de la pared frente a la estufa.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí? — Preguntó Tokaku sorprendida, al ver el desastre.

— Estaba intentando preparar algo nuevo, pero creo que salió un poco mal. —Respondió Haru cubierta del mismo material extraño.

— ¿Un poco? — Preguntó sarcástica Tokaku, acercándose con precaución.

— Noté que estabas un poco desanimada, así que intenté hacer algo que te pusiera de mejor humor, pero… creo que lo arruine. — Respondió Haru triste apenada por el desastre que había hecho. Tokaku por otro lado se acercó por completo a ella dando un suspiro y limpiando su cara con la toalla que colgaba de sus hombros.

— Yo estoy bien, para ponerme de mal humor, necesitas algo más simple. — Comentó Tokaku mirándola a los ojos, mientras limpiaba su rostro por completo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Interrogó Haru confundida, sonrojándose al tener a Tokaku tan cerca. Tokaku no respondió, sin embargo tomo su rostro con sus dos manos y la beso ligeramente en los labios, siendo correspondida de inmediato. — Tokaku-san… te amo. — Susurró Haru, al separarse.

— Limpia este desastre, además no tengo hambre, comimos mucho en la academia. — Comentó Tokaku saliendo de la cocina.

— ¿No vas a ayudarme? — Preguntó Haru consternada.

— No, tú hiciste el desorden. — Contestó Tokaku con los ojos cerrados dejando a Haru en la cocina. Haru sólo suspiro resignada.

Pasó una hora, hasta que Haru logró limpiar completamente la cocina, terminando muy cansada. Al entrar a la habitación encontró a Tokaku relajada en su colchoneta leyendo un libro, ya eran las diez de la noche.

— Tardaste mucho. — Dijo Tokaku sin quitar la mirada de la lectura.

— Si me hubieras ayudado, hubiera terminado antes. — Contestó Haru haciendo pucheros, mientras se acostaba en la misma colchoneta.

— Fue tu problema.

— Sí… — Susurró. — Tokaku-san. — Dijo Haru mirando al techo.

— ¿hmm?

— Oye, quería preguntarte si… — Comenzó a decir tartamudeando un poco algo apenada por lo que quería decirle. — Bueno… quizá no quieras, pero… bueno yo…

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Tokaku dejando a un lado su libro para girarse a Haru y recargando su codo en la colchoneta para quedar de lado y poder mirarla.

— Bueno… quería saber… ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche? — Soltó por fin, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sumamente sonrojada por su pregunta. Tokaku por otro lado se sorprendió ligeramente.

— No. — Contestó Tokaku al cabo de unos segundos, rechazando a la pobre de Haru.

— Tienes razón, fue una tontería. — Mencionó Haru, claramente decepcionada levantándose de la colchoneta de Tokaku y pasándose a la suya.

— Apagaré la luz. — Dijo Tokaku, levantándose también y apagando la luz de la habitación sin recibir respuesta de Haru.

Haru se había volteado dándole la espalda a Tokaku, por lo que Tokaku al cabo de unos minutos decidió levantarse de su colchoneta y despacio se metió en la de Haru abrazándola por la espalda para sorpresa de ella.

— ¡To-tokaku-san!… — Expresó Haru sorprendiéndose por el repentino contacto de Tokaku.

— ¿Qué?

— Pensé que no querías dormirte conmigo. — Comentó Haru sonrojada poniéndose un poco tensa.

— Así era, pero me dio frío. — Contestó tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a su oído, causando un pequeño escalofrío en Haru.

— To-tokaku… — Tartamudeó Haru sin mirar al frente, mientras Tokaku comenzaba a acariciar su mejilla besándola ligeramente.

— ¿Te molesta? — Preguntó Tokaku al momento que Haru se giraba para quedar bocarriba mirando a Tokaku.

— N-no… — Respondió sonrojada mirando nerviosa a Tokaku en la penumbra de la noche. Tokaku por otro lado no dudo y comenzó a besar sus labios primeramente despacio, para poco a poco profundizarlo, apoyándose con una de sus manos.

Haru por otro lado no oponía ningún tipo de resistencia, correspondiendo cada movimiento de los labios de su novia, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella suavemente. Para ambas besarse era algo único y especial, algo que sólo experimentaron por primera vez con la otra, por lo que ya comenzaba a ser algo normal entre ellas. Tokaku aventurándose comenzó a volver apasionado el beso, comenzando a juguetear con su lengua; para Tokaku mantener el control a la hora de besar a Haru, le gustaba demasiado.

— Tokaku-san… — Susurró Haru, recuperando el aliento, aprovechando Tokaku para besar su cuello despacio, volviendo a sorprender a Haru que lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos fuertemente volviendo a sonrojarse, mientras recibía los cariños de Tokaku.


	13. CAPITULO 13

**SU PRIMERA ENTREGA**

Ninguna de las dos sabía exactamente qué hacer en ese momento, no tenían ni idea; era algo sumamente nuevo, pero ambas lo deseaban y ese simple hecho las hacía seguir adelante.

— Tokaku…san… — Susurró Haru nerviosa y tensa al mismo tiempo, mientras sentía los labios de Tokaku besar cada centímetro de su cuello; podía sentir cosquillas, pero más que eso un escalofríos que le agradaba.

Tokaku paso por algo las palabras de Haru y se concentró en su trabajo, poco tardó para desabrochar su camisón; haciendo honor a su habilidad de asesina; así comenzó a bajar sus besos hasta llegar al borde del corpiño que usaba Haru a la hora de dormir.

— Haru… ¿puedo? — Preguntó Tokaku deteniéndose un poco a mirar los ojos de su chica, a lo que ella con la cara completamente roja sólo movió ligeramente su cabeza dándole el permiso.

Tokaku sin perder tiempo despojo a Haru de su camisón y posteriormente de ese corpiño rosado que aunque estaba muy lindo le estorbaba. Dudó por tres segundos, pero sin más comenzó a besar suavemente sus pechos de una manera tan dulce y cariñosa que Haru no pudo evitar contraerse un poco apretando fuertemente sus manos, a pesar de ser nueva Tokaku era delicada con la persona que más amaba.

— ¿Te gusta? — Interrogó de la nada Tokaku, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, Haru estaba sumida completamente en todas las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo a cada roce de los labios de Tokaku. — ¿puedo continuar?...

Haru abrió ligeramente los ojos al notar una ligera preocupación y nerviosismo en Tokaku. — Aunque justo ahora…te diga que no… ¿te detendrías? — Interrogó Haru tomando con sus dos manos el rostro de Tokaku acercándola a ella.

— No. — Respondió Tokaku seria sacándole una sonrisa a Haru.

— Lo sabía… — Susurró Haru atrayendo el rostro de Tokaku completamente a su rostro para besarla dulcemente como símbolo del permiso que le otorgaba.

Justo después de eso Tokaku volvió a lo suyo. Por al menos cinco horas experimentaron y descubrieron el cuerpo de la otra, ambas se entregaron y aunque Tokaku era la que hacía casi todo el trabajo, hicieron cosas que en su vida habían imaginado y a pesar de la inexperiencia ambas sabían lo que querían de la otra, así que sin mencionar palabra gozaron del cuerpo y el amor mutuo hasta quedar profundamente dormidas.

Al día siguiente la primera en despertarse fue Tokaku, quien a pesar de la experiencia como asesina y de estar alerta las veinticuatro horas, se había quedado profundamente dormida hasta poco después de la una de la tarde. Por extraño que parezca y sin recordar con claridad cómo fue, ambas colchonetas habían terminado perpendicularmente una con la otra y ella encima de ambas con Haru encima de ella. Talló un poco sus ojos con la mano libre que tenía, ya que la derecha estaba completamente bajo el poder de Haru, quien aun en un profundo sueño se mantenía abrazada de ella completamente desnuda con apenas una sábana cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo.

— Te amo… — Susurró Tokaku al ver a Haru de esa manera y de una manera tan silenciosa que ni despierta Haru ya hubiese escuchado. No queriendo despertar a su novia como pudo acercó las cobijas para cubrir a Haru con ellas.

— Tokaku-san… bueno días. — Saludó Haru despertándose a los pocos minutos dando un bostezo sumamente largo. Tokaku sólo la miro con una sonrisa tierna. — Te amo, Tokaku-san. — Dijo Haru pegándose más a ella escondiendo su cabeza en su hombro con los ojos cerrados.

— Es tarde, debemos levantarnos ya. — Dijo Tokaku sonrojándose ligeramente mirando a otro lado de la habitación.

— Aun no… Tokaku-san, quiero permanecer así un poco más de tiempo. — Pidió Haru en la misma posición, a lo que la pobre de Tokaku no le quedo de otra más que suspirar resignada, no podía decirle que no a Haru, después de todo lo que ella le hizo en esa noche.

— De acuerdo. — Fue lo único que respondió.

Pasaron dos horas en las que Haru se había quedado dormida nuevamente, mientras la pobre de Tokaku hambrienta no podía moverse por no querer molestar a su novia. Sin poder evitarlo un fuerte gruñido salió del interior de Tokaku, tan fuerte que despertó a Haru.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó Haru despertándose una vez más.

— Nada…

— ¿Qué hora es Tokaku-san? — Preguntó Haru somnolienta, pero sin soltar el agarre al brazo de Tokaku.

— Las tres de la tarde. — Respondió Tokaku seria con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Gritó Haru sorprendida enderezándose de inmediato algo impactada por lo tarde que era colocándose de rodillas a lado de Tokaku. — ¿por qué no te levantaste?

— No podía, me estabas agarrando muy fuerte y no quería despertarte. — Contestó Tokaku mirándola a los ojos, mientras Haru avergonzada sólo cerró los ojos disculpándose.

— En verdad lo siento mucho Tokaku-san, por mi culpa no has comido nada… — Expresó Haru preocupada, a lo que Tokaku sólo se enderezo sentándose quedando frente a Haru para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

— No te preocupes, lo que debería importarte ahora es vestirte. — Comentó Tokaku mirándola a los ojos causando un sonrojo inmediato en el rostro de Haru, que rápidamente comenzó a buscar sus prendas.

— T-tú también deberías vestirte… — Se defendió Haru mientras se ponía su ropa interior.

— Primero debo tomar un baño. — Dijo Tokaku tomando su toalla y dirigiéndose al baño, siendo seguida por Haru. — ¿Qué?

— Bañémonos juntas. — Propuso Haru felizmente tomándola del brazo una vez más, por su cara Tokaku pudo notar que no tenía opción.

— Ya que. — Respondió con un suspiro yendo con su chica al baño.

Una hora después juntas comenzaron a preparar el desayuno tranquilamente, aunque a Tokaku al menos diez veces su estómago ya había gruñido ordenándole comida.

— Pronto estará listo, resiste un poco estómago de Tokaku-san. — Bromeó Haru con una sonrisa, irritando un poco a Tokaku por lo vergonzoso que eso resultaba.

Por fin, después de media hora cocinando filetes de pollo encebollados, Tokaku podía llevarse algo a la boca con un gran vaso de agua natural de sabor limón; un desayuno-comida sencillo, pero que al menos iba a calmar el ruidoso estómago de Tokaku.

— Está muy bueno, para haberlo hecho rápido ¿verdad Tokaku-san? — Preguntó Haru mientras masticaba un pedazo del filete. Tokaku por otra parte estaba concentrada en comer por lo que no respondió a la pregunta de Haru.

A mitad de comida el móvil de Tokaku vibró levemente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Tokaku acostumbrada a esa vibración, supo de inmediato que era Kaiba ya que, después de todo nadie más le mandaba mensajes. Sacó tranquilamente el móvil de su chaqueta para ver el mensaje y ya que sólo había vibrado, Haru no se había dado cuenta; una vez revisó su móvil el contenido del mensaje la irrito de sobremanera.

"_Tokaku…Sé que aún no es tiempo, pero necesito de tus servicios. ¡Es urgente!"_

A pesar de la seriedad que parecía tener el mensaje, sabía perfectamente que desde donde quiera que estuviera el molesto de Kaiba, tenía una sonrisa sarcástica y molesta.

— ¿Qué sucede Tokaku-san? — Preguntó Haru al notar la seriedad de su novia al ver el móvil.

— Nada… Es muy tarde. — Contestó Tokaku guardando su móvil de inmediato, fingiendo que sólo estaba viendo la hora.

— ¡Realmente lo siento, Tokaku-san! — Volvió a disculparse Haru por quinta vez en lo que llevaban despiertas. — Pero… es tú culpa, Tokaku-san. — Añadió Haru sonrojándose levemente.

— Tú eras la que no me soltabas. — Se defendió Tokaku sin notar el rostro enrojecido de su novia.

— Sí, pero… por tu culpa termine muy cansada, eres demasiado "activa" Tokaku-san. — Soltó Haru una risita nerviosa, haciendo que Tokaku casi se atragantara con el bocado que tenía en la boca; sin embargo, Tokaku logró mantener la compostura.

— Yo no era la que pedía más. — Contraatacó. Haru explotó en ese momento, su cara enrojeció como si de un maquillaje se tratase y sólo pudo azotar su cara contra la mesa, completamente nerviosa y avergonzada. — ¿Qué? — Interrogó Tokaku al escuchar el sonido de la cara de Haru contra la mesa.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquila? — Susurró Haru con la voz quebrada, sin alzar su rostro. En ese momento era imposible para ella mirar a su novia.

— Tú empezaste…

Después de una hora de llenar sus estómagos Haru fue de inmediato al jardín, con la intención de hacerlo más bonito, ya que después de mucho tiempo las hierbas malas estaban entre los rosales y demás flores hermosas. Tokaku que sólo la miraba desde el pasillo que daba al jardín, no podía dejar de mirar el mensaje de Kaiba, sabía que tenía que ir… era su trabajo, pero no quería decirle a Haru, quien seguramente estaría en desacuerdo y todo terminaría con Haru llorando, pidiéndole que no fuera; aun así, debía de contarle.

— ¿Qué tal va quedando Tokaku-san? — Haru se acercó a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Has hecho algo? — Contestó Tokaku burlándose un poco del casi nulo trabajo de su novia en una hora.

— ¡Tokaku-san! Que grosera eres. — Expresó Haru haciendo pucheros mientras se sentaba a su lado. Tokaku la miro de reojo y sin contenerse demasiado beso sus labios dulcemente.

— Tengo que decirte algo… — Dijo sería una vez separándose de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Haru preocupada al ver el rostro más serio de lo normal de su novia.

— Kaiba me envió un mensaje, quiere que vaya. Es urgente. — Soltó sin vacilación, no había razón de seguir ocultándolo.

— Tus vacaciones no terminan aun. — Comentó Haru sin esconder la conmoción que crecía en su pecho.

— Lo sé, pero parece que esto es un trabajo especial. — Respondió Tokaku sin dejar de mirar sus ojos. — Sé que no te agrada lo que hago, pero…

— Está bien… — La interrumpió Haru. — Está bien, Tokaku-san… — Dudó de lo que diría por unos segundos. — sé que no puedo cambiar lo que eres, tampoco es que quiera cambiarte y te amo así tal y como eres, es por eso que… sólo por ti también me esforzaré. — Concluyó con pequeñas gotas de agua queriendo resbalar por sus ojos, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo que tocaba las mejillas de Tokaku.

— Haru… — Fue lo único que dijo Tokaku, aun sin comprender del todo las palabras de su novia.

— Lo que quiero decir, es que dejaré que hagas tu trabajo, pero por favor a cambio, tienes que prometerme que nunca vas a abandonarme. — Pidió Haru recargando su frente con la de Tokaku.

— Sí. — Fue lo único que contestó Tokaku cerrando los ojos, compartiendo ese pequeño momento con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

**Por fin pudo subir el siguiente capítulo un poquito más largo que el anterior y espero que les guste, espero que en mínimo una semana o antes tenga el siguiente. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, como siempre digo me animan a seguir adelante, la historia es por y para ustedes :D. **


	14. CAPITULO 14

**REGRESANDO A LOS ASESINATOS**

Tokaku se había limitado en besar los labios de Haru, se sentía muy dichosa de tenerla a su lado, nada podía cambiar la felicidad que ambas sentían al estar juntas; sin embargo de teléfono de Tokaku vibro por segunda vez en ese día.

"_Azuma Tokaku, al menos dígnate a responder mi mensaje. Es urgente."_

— ¿Es él? — Preguntó Haru separándose levemente de Tokaku.

— Sí. — Respondió Tokaku irritada respondiendo al mensaje. — Tengo que irme Haru…

— Lo entiendo, Tokaku-san, cuídate mucho. — Mencionó Haru triste cerrando los ojos levemente. Tokaku se levantó de inmediato respondiendo al molesto mensaje de Kaiba con un seco "Ok".

Tokaku se dirigió a la habitación para ponerse una ropa más cómoda por lo que simplemente tomo uno vaqueros oscuros y una sudadera negra con gorra; era lo único que tenía por el momento que podría darle un poco de estilo "asesina", aunque viniendo de Kaiba seguramente le tenía preparadas nuevas cosas.

— No sé a qué hora pueda regresar Haru, así que será mejor que no me esperes. — Comentó Tokaku mientras salía de la casa en dirección al nuevo auto que Kaiba les había regalado.

— Intenta avisarme Tokaku-san. — Pidió Haru sin poder esconder la frustración y preocupación que sentía.

— Sí. — Fue lo único que dijo Tokaku y antes de darse la vuelta, Haru la tomo por el cuello robándole un fugaz beso en los labios, sorprendiendo a la asesina quien sólo sonrió levemente para continuar su camino al auto.

Después de una hora de manejo Tokaku llegó a la academia privada 17, la academia en donde perfecciono sus habilidades como asesina desde que era pequeña y en donde conoció a Kaiba como su mentor. Al entrar por el estacionamiento de la academia un miembro de la seguridad la dejo pasar de inmediato una vez vio su rostro, lo cual no le pareció ninguna sorpresa a Tokaku quien después de todo fue la mejor estudiante de la academia y además la última miembro del clan Azuma.

— ¡Azuma-san! — Escuchó un gritó una vez dio un paso en el interior de la academia, eran sus viejas compañeras de las clases físicas de asesinos. Tokaku sólo se limitó a mirar de donde provenían los gritos. — Hace tanto tiempo que no te veíamos Azuma-san… — Expresó la misma chica que le había llamado, mientras poco a poco más chicos y chicas se reunían alrededor de ella como si fuese una especie de celebridad.

— Escuchamos que la misión en el grupo negro de la academia Myojo había terminado y que fuiste de las últimas sobrevivientes, pero que increíblemente habías fallado… — Mencionó un chico de al menos un año mayor que Tokaku con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. — Todos estaban tan sorprendidos, pero yo siempre supe que no eras la gran cosa. — Añadió sarcástico causando la molestia de las chicas alrededor de Tokaku.

— ¿Dónde está Kaiba? — Preguntó Tokaku mirando a una de las chicas, ignorando completamente al chico; causando un enfado en este.

— En su oficina, donde siempre… te ha estado esperando Azuma-san. — Respondió la chica con una sonrisa a lo que Tokaku sólo siguió su camino dándoles a entender que no tenía nada más que hablar con todos ellos.

Tokaku se encontraba muy irritada, aun eran sus vacaciones y ya estaba extrañando a Haru, aunque al mismo tiempo le daba un poco de comodidad caminar por la academia, ya que había estado entrenando muchos años y pronto regresaría mientras aun tuviera 16 años.

— ¿Cuál es tu emergencia? — Interrogó Tokaku abriendo la puerta sin molestarse en tocarla; Kaiba no se molestó al parecer ya estaba consciente que Tokaku había llegado a la academia.

— Tardaste demasiado Tokaku, tengo una misión muy importante para ti. — Comenzó a hablar Kaiba cruzando las piernas con su siempre molesta sonrisa sarcástica y controladora.

— ¿De qué se trata?...

— Verás ha llegado a la ciudad un nuevo grupo de mercenarios y están juntando gente, algunos asesinos profesionales están dejando sus agencias para irse con ellos, inclusive están convenciendo a jóvenes asesinos en entrenamiento para unirse a ellos… — Comenzó a explicar cruzando los dedos de su mano sin quitar su sonrisa, mientras Tokaku lo escuchaba sin decir nada. — Para nosotros ya es un problema tener a las otras agencias de asesinos compitiendo con nosotros, como para ahora tener a unos mercenarios revolucionarios merodeando por la ciudad.

— Entonces, lo que quiere es que elimine a esos mercenarios. — Interrumpió Tokaku comprendiendo la situación.

— En efecto. ¿Qué otra cosa podría encargarle a una asesina que no fuese eliminar a alguien? — Expresó irónico Kaiba extendiendo los brazos al cielo. — Sin embargo, esta vez la agencia no quiere ningún error, como sucedió en la clase negra, es por eso que te hemos asignado un compañero de equipo.

— No necesito ningún compañero de equipo. — Reclamó Tokaku sintiéndose un poco indignada de las palabras de Kaiba.

— Lo siento Tokaku, pero esta vez no estamos para complacer tus caprichos. — Contraatacó Kaiba sin preocuparse del enojo que se acrecentaba en la asesina que tenía enfrente. — ¡Pasa! — Exclamó Kaiba dando un grito leve.

Justo en ese momento la puerta atrás de Tokaku se abrió despacio y al mismo tiempo entró un niño pequeño, aproximadamente de la edad de Kirigaya; en su rostro se figuraba una sonrisa de medio lado enseñando ligeramente lo blanco de sus dientes.

— Tokaku te presento a tu compañero, su nombre es Kenta y es un profesional. — Comentó Kaiba mientras el niño cerraba nuevamente la puerta. Tokaku por otro lado sólo miro al niño sin mostrar ninguna expresión en especial; después de conocer a Kirigaya no le sorprendía que un niño pequeño fuese un asesino en todo sentido.

— Es un placer conocerla, Azuma Tokaku-san… — Se inclinó levemente el niño frente a Tokaku.

— Tokaku te dije que es un profesional, un profesional en lo psicológico. Es un niño capaz de manipular a casi cualquier tipo de persona y lo suficientemente calculador como para adelantarse a cualquier situación. — Dijo Kaiba tranquilamente. — Su primera misión es eliminar al este sujeto… — Colocó una foto en el escritorio, era un adulto de aproximadamente treinta años de edad. Kenta tomó la fotografía mirándola por unos segundos y luego dándosela a Tokaku.

— Será mejor que empecemos. — Dijo Kenta dando media vuelta para luego caminar fuera de la habitación de Kaiba. Tokaku siguió al niño, no había nada más que decir.

Kaiba no le había mencionado nada más a Tokaku, respecto al sujeto que debían eliminar, pero suponía que el niño ya estuviese más informado sobre la misión, después de todo Kaiba lo consideraba otro tipo de genio. Caminaron unos minutos por la academia hasta salir al estacionamiento.

— ¿Dónde está tu auto? — Preguntó Kenta mirando a Tokaku. Tokaku por otro lado no se molestó en responder y sólo siguió caminando a donde estaba seguida por el niño.

— ¿Por dónde comenzamos? — Interrogó Tokaku una vez que ambos estaban dentro del automóvil.

— Al sujeto se la ha visto todos los días en el parque central de la ciudad, todos los días a las tres de la mañana, justo después de media hora llegan otros mercenarios. Lo que debemos hacer es matarlo antes de que lleguen sus compañeros y dejarles una nota de advertencia… — Explicaba Kenta, fue entonces cuando Tokaku pudo mirarlo más detenidamente, el chico tenía el cabello de color blanco, corto y peinado hacia atrás; sus ojos eran de un color negro muy profunda y lo que más le llamaba la atención era esa sonrisa, una sonrisa sarcástica igualita a la de Kaiba y lo que más le molestaba era ese olor que desprendía; un olor de misterio igual al que desprendía Kaiba.

— Tú… — Expresó Tokaku seria mirándolo detenidamente, llamando la atención del joven que la miró a los ojos. — ¿Tienes alguna relación con Kaiba? — Preguntó. El niño sólo cerró los ojos poniendo esa sonrisa molesta.

— Por fin te das cuenta. — Fue lo primero que respondió. — Kaiba es mi padre. —Soltó tranquilamente, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Tokaku. — Sin embargo no soy el primero… — Añadió en forma de susurro mirándola seriamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Interrogó Tokaku al sentir su mirada algo pesada, pero el niño no le respondió y mejor continúo con la explicación.

— Debemos hacer esto rápidamente, ya que ellos saben de la existencia de Ichinose Haru… — Esas palabras alarmaron de inmediato a Tokaku. — No necesito explicarte porque su vida corre peligro. — Añadió.

A Tokaku se le revolvió el estómago. Debía esperar que su amada Haru no pudiera tener una vida tranquila después de tanto tiempo de ser perseguida, pero que ahora un grupo de mercenarios estuvieran tras ella le molestaba demasiado y al mismo tiempo le preocupaba.

— No dejaré que nadie toque a Haru. — Comentó Tokaku mirando el espejo retrovisor muy enojada. Definitivamente no permitiría que la vida de paz y armonía que actualmente estaba viviendo Haru fuese arruinada por un grupo de aficionados.

— A excepción de ti ¿verdad? — Preguntó Kenta con una risita, causando que la tensión del ambiente disminuyera.

**Perdonen la tardanza (de nuevo), esta vez ya no prometeré nada. Aun así estoy agradecida con todos los lectores que me siguen desde el primer capitulo y a aquellos que son nuevos leyendo mi historia, pero me han dejado comentarios, muchas gracias de verdad y aun con lo que me tardo en subir el siguiente capitulo; les prometo que no abandonaré la historia. **


	15. CAPITULO 15

**REGRESANDO A LOS ASESINATOS 2**

Eran las seis de la tarde y quedaban nueve horas antes de que fuese el momento de eliminar al sujeto que Kaiba les había encomendado; sin embargo, nueve horas era demasiado tiempo y no podían ir tan pronto al lugar o podrían levantar sospechas y tampoco Tokaku podía considerar la idea de regresar con Haru llevando al hijo de Kaiba, no confiaba del todo en el niño, así que no arriesgaría la vida de su novia.

— ¿Qué haremos mientras tanto? — Interrogó Tokaku encendiendo su automóvil.

— No he comido, vamos a comer a algo. — Contestó de inmediato el niño colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. — Podríamos ir al buffet italiano que está a diez minutos caminando del lugar donde encontraremos al hombre que debemos matar. — Sugirió.

Tokaku lo medito por unos segundos, pero de inmediato dio marcha atrás para salir del lugar donde se había estacionado, para salir en dirección al restaurante mencionado por Kenta; ella había desayunado algo tarde, pero aun así su cuerpo ya estaba comenzando a exigirle más comida.

Fue un recorrido de por lo menos dos horas y media, que hubiese sido menos de no ser por diversos factores y conflictos que se suscitaron, entre ellos la dirección; Tokaku no tenía ni idea de donde estaba ese dichoso restaurante y el niño por más indicaciones que le daba Tokaku insistía en ignorarlas y después de eso; Tokaku no encontraba donde estacionar el automóvil y después de diez minutos de discusiones decidió llevarlo al estacionamiento privado subterráneo a quince minutos caminando del restaurante.

— Perdimos tres horas, todo por tu culpa. — Gimió en forma de reclamo Kenta, sentándose pesadamente en una mesa vacía junto a una ventana.

— Si no hubieras interferido en mis decisiones, hubiese sido más rápido. — Dijo Tokaku sentándose tranquilamente en la mesa frente a él.

— Se supone que yo soy el niño aquí. — Replicó cerrando los ojos. Ya eran las nueve de la noche y ambos estaban realmente hambrientos.

Al cabo de unos minutos Kenta se levantó de su lugar y se dispuso a servirse comida aun algo irritado por la necedad de Tokaku; por otro lado, Tokaku tomó su celular e inmediatamente llamó a Haru, que seguramente estaría muy preocupada.

— Sí, estoy bien. — Respondió a una voz del otro lado de la llamada, quien obviamente era Haru. — ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Tokaku mirando al frente, concentrada en la llamada que estaba teniendo y justo en ese momento Kenta regresó a la mesa con dos platos repletos de comida, especialmente pasta. — Sí, de verdad todo está bien, no te preocupes… — Volvió a decir Tokaku, al parecer Haru estaba muy angustiada. — Tengo que colgar, como dije llegaré tarde. — Dijo y entonces la cara de Tokaku cambio levemente, arrugo las cejas y de inmediato miro a la ventana a su lado. Kenta notó ese cambio de postura de la asesina y le entró una enorme curiosidad sobre lo que la persona del otro lado de la llamada estaba diciéndole. — No voy a decirlo… — Murmuró Tokaku al teléfono comenzando a ponerse un poco nerviosa. —…Que no… Haru… ¡ahhh! — Gimió levemente Tokaku desesperada. — Yo también. — Dijo secamente al celular y colgó de inmediato.

— ¿También tú qué? — Preguntó Kenta llevándose un poco de pasta a su boca. Tokaku lo miro aun algo consternada por la llamada, pero mantuvo la compostura cerrando el celular de un movimiento para guardarlo en su pantalón.

— No es de tu incumbencia. — Contestó cortante levantándose de la mesa, para servirse comida ella también. Kenta sólo la siguió con la mirada, figurando una sonrisa bastante maliciosa.

— Es cuestión de tiempo; Azuma Tokaku… pronto vas a confiar en mí. — Susurró con una sonrisa de lado a lado y volvió a llenar su boca de pasta.

Se tomaron su tiempo para comer, tardándose aproximadamente tres horas para ir matando el tiempo, pero la más sorpresivo era la gran cantidad de alimento que Kenta podía comer, tanta que era difícil de creer que a pesar de ello fuera tan delgado, sin mencionar la cantidad de bebidas desde jugos, refrescos y leche que encargo.

— Me siento bien ahora. — Expresó limpiando elegantemente su boca con la servilleta.

— Espero que tengas con que pagar. — Comentó Tokaku con los ojos cerrados y las manos encima de la mesa.

— ¿Eh? Soy un niño, no tengo dinero, para pagar todo lo que comimos. — Replicó Kenta.

— Eso hubieses pensado antes de comer tanto. — Dijo Tokaku abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

— Gracias por invitarme, tú tienes la tarjeta que te dio mi padre y como soy un niño, no puedes obligarme a pagar, toda la culpa sería tuya. — Argumentó el niño con un dejo de superioridad sumamente confiado.

Tokaku lo miró algo molesta, había sido de algún modo estafada por un niño y no se pondría a hacer una escena en el restaurante, aunque pudiese llamar a Kaiba para pagar la cuenta de su hijo, pero prefería evitarse tantos líos así que pago la cena sin más.

— Faltan aún dos horas y media antes de que el sujeto llegue, debemos adelantarnos para ir familiarizándonos con el medio. — Dijo Kenta mientras caminaban en dirección al parque donde cada madrugaba se reunían los mercenarios. — Justo cuando el hombre llegué debemos eliminarlo y dejar esto encima de su cuerpo. — Sacó un sobre de un bolsillo, una carta de advertencia para los mercenarios.

— Suena sencillo. — Comentó Tokaku caminando con las manos en las bolsas de su sudadera.

— No traes ningún tipo de arma… ¿crees que será sencillo? — Interrogó el chico arqueando las cejas a la asesina.

— No me subestimes, no necesito ninguna clase de arma… siendo un solo hombre será sencillo acabar con él; el problema sería si llegan los otros miembros. — Explicó Tokaku tranquilamente. Era cierto, ella era lo suficientemente hábil como para acabar con un solo hombre a mano limpia.

— Espero que así sea. — Murmuró Kenta agitando ligeramente el sobre.

Llegaron al jardín, el cual era pequeño con unos cuantos arboles alrededor del sendero que pasaba en medio de él, justo frente a una gran fuente que por las noches prendía unas luces purpuras había una banca algo desgastada por el tiempo en donde se supondría que el hombre llegaría.

— Es aquí, sólo observemos hasta que ocurra. — Mencionó Kenta, mientras se ocultaban detrás de un gran árbol a unos metros de la banca, los suficientes para no ser vistos por alguien que se acercase ahí.

Pasaron los minutos, ambos se mantuvieron de pie por esas dos horas mientras esperaban al hombre, y exactamente a las tres de la madrugada un hombre de mediana estatura, vestido con un esmoquin de color negro y una corbata roja se acercó a la fuente observándola detenidamente.

— ¿Es él? — Preguntó Tokaku atenta y sin perder de vista ningún movimiento del hombre que acababa de llegar.

— Espera… — Dijo Kenta, esperando poder observar el rostro del hombre. En ese momento dicho sujeto se giró para sentarse tranquilamente en la banca, acomodando de un ligero jalón su traje y cruzando las piernas. — Sí, no hay duda, es él… — Confirmó Kenta al poder observarlo mejor. — Es tú turno Tokaku, acércate a él, de manera normal como si fuese un paseo más en el parque; el seguramente se sorprenderá, pero llegarás y te sentarás a su lado, él no te perderá de vista y será tu oportunidad para acabar con él. — Sugirió Kenta a la asesina.

— Lo haré a mi manera. — Respondió Tokaku, no obedecería a un niño pequeño, así que sin más comenzó a caminar hacia el hombre cubriendo su rostro con la gorra de su sudadera.

El hombre notó su presencia de inmediato, pero sin moverse de donde estaba sólo siguió lo movimientos de Tokaku con la mirada. Tokaku caminaba a pasos largos y seguros, no tenía miedo de lugar contra el hombre y tampoco tenía alguna duda sobre matarlo; sin embargo, si estaba segura de algo, no podía permitir que la vida de Haru corriera peligro.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? — Preguntó el sujeto en el momento que Tokaku se paró frente a él. — ¿No es muy tarde para que una niña esté fuera de casa? — Volvió a preguntar con cierto aire de ironía, pero manteniéndose serio.

Justó en ese momento, con una habilidad digna de su reputación con un pasó largo se acercó al hombre y con rapidez añadida sacó de alguna parte de sus ropas un cuchillo de mango color negro y lo clavo en el abdomen del hombre con total fluidez, en cuestión de segundos, sin dejar al hombre poder siquiera reaccionar. El cuerpo del hombre debido al impacto termino estampado completamente contra la banca con el ligero intento de apartar el cuchillo de su abdomen, pero era demasiado tarde… Tokaku había acertado sin problema en un punto vital y mientras la vida del hombre se desvanecía frente a Tokaku, este logró ver sus ojos azules, reconociendo en ese instante "quien era".

— Maldita… — Fueron sus últimas palabras, mientras una pequeña línea de sangre salía de su boca, para luego caer de lado en la banca ya sin vida.

Una vez eso ocurrió, Tokaku sacó el cuchillo del hombre para volver a guardarlo de donde lo había sacado y en ese momento Kenta apareció detrás de ella con una sonrisa y la carta en su mano.

— Buen trabajo… — Dijo colocando la carta en el hombre, justo donde estaba la puñalada. — Esto sería todo, pero antes de decir misión cumplida, debemos hacer el informe.

Sin más regresaron al automóvil. La primera misión había sido sencilla, más sencilla de lo que esperaba, sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Para cuando dieron las cinco de la mañana Tokaku y Kenta ya estaban de regreso en la academia privada 17.

— ¡Excelente trabajo a los dos! — Exclamó Kaiba con una gran sonrisa, completamente satisfecho.

— Me retiro. — Dijo Tokaku ansiosa por regresar a lado de Haru.

— Espera Tokaku. — La detuvo Kaiba antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta de su oficina. — Te espero aquí mismo dentro de una semana… las vacaciones terminaron. — Dijo cruzando las piernas con superioridad.

— Sí. — Asintió, no había vuelta atrás, esto era lo suyo y no iba a negarlo.

De esta manera, la asesina Azuma Tokaku regresaba a los asesinatos. Esta vez con el propósito de proteger a Haru de una nueva amenaza y sólo por eso, y por ella ahora tenía una razón para seguir adelante. La amaba y sacrificaría lo que fuese por ella, cuantas veces fuesen necesarias.

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, a pesar de que hubo muy poco entre Tokaku y Haru, pero bueno la historia debe seguir y aún esperan ciertas sorpresas. Como siempre digo, muchas gracias por sus reviews :D y pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo.**


	16. CAPITULO 16

**LOS DESEOS DE AMBAS**

Tarde. Sí, esa era la palabra que describía perfectamente la llegada a su hogar, eran ya las seis y cuarto de la mañana, seguramente Haru aún seguía dormida. Tokaku entró a su casa lo más silenciosa posible, haciendo uso de sus grandes habilidades como asesina para evitar despertar a Haru, no obstante Haru se había despertado desde hace una hora, con el objetivo de esperar la llegada de la persona que amaba sin haber podido conciliar el sueño como era debido.

— ¡Tokaku-san! — Saltó Haru antes de que siquiera Tokaku pudiera dar un paso dentro de la casa.

— Ichinose... — Masculló Tokaku recibiendo a Haru en sus brazos con un ligero azote por parte de la chica.

— Estaba tan preocupada por ti. — Instó Haru. Con una sonrisa tomó a la asesina del antebrazo y la llevo dentro. — Debes estar cansada, será mejor que duermas un poco. — Dijo Haru casi arrastrando a Tokaku hasta el futón que ya tenía preparado especialmente para ella. No hubo ninguna clase de resistencia por parte de la asesina, ni siquiera una sola palabra o gemido.

Haru no permitió siquiera que Tokaku se cambiara de ropa, lo que ella deseaba era simplemente que su novia descansara. Tokaku sin querer contradecir a Haru se recostó.

— Bienvenida a casa. — Susurró Haru mientras se metía entre sus brazos y con una manta cubría los cuerpos de ambas. Esas palabras hicieron que algo caliente surgiera en el interior de Tokaku que le revolvió el estómago, pero no en el mal sentido.

— Se supone que eso se dice apenas entrando a la casa. — Replicó Tokaku levemente cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo izquierdo, debido a que el brazo derecho estaba baja el completo control de Haru.

— Lo sé. — Sonrió Haru y se acurrucó en el cuerpo de Tokaku.

Tokaku no estaba cansada, pero tener a Haru a su lado la hacía sentir bien, tranquila y en calma; debido a eso y sólo por esa razón podría dormir, siempre y cuando fuera abrazando a Haru. Teniendo eso en cuenta Tokaku comenzó a cerrar sus ojos para poder conciliar el sueño, pero cuando el sueño estaba por vencerla los recuerdos de su misión llegaron a ella, como si de disparos se tratasen. Haru estaba indirectamente en peligro, pero ella no permitiría que ese "indirecto" se volviera "directo", sólo ese pensamiento logró que Tokaku arrugara las cejas y mirando al vació lo inquiriera con gran enojo que la hacía hervir por dentro, al grado de querer levantarse y así ir a buscar al líder de toda esa banda de revolucionarios para matarlo y de esta manera acabar con todo el problema; sin embargo, debía controlarse y dejar que el equipo de inteligencia de su agencia se encargara de crear el plan. Estaba ansiosa por comenzar.

— Tengo hambre... — Balbuceó Haru estirando ligeramente su cuerpo y recargándose más en Tokaku, despertando por fin a cinco horas de haber conciliado el sueño.

— Entonces levántate. — Repuso Tokaku con los ojos entrecerrados, despertando también. Haru pego la cabeza al pecho de Tokaku y la movió de un lado a otro negándose a la idea impuesta por su novia. — Es tarde... — Volvió a decir Tokaku esta vez levándose con un solo movimiento y como consecuencia dejando caer la cabeza de Haru pesadamente en el futón, logrando que esta se despertara por completo.

— Tokaku-saan... — Gimió Haru moviéndose como pez recién sacado del agua. — Cinco minutos más... — Balbuceaba en forma de berrinche con tal de que Tokaku cediera a sus suplicas y se recostara de nuevo en el futón, pero como era de esperarse eso no pasó.

— Duerme tú, voy debo ducharme. — Fueron las últimas palabras de Tokaku antes de meterse al baño.

Al meterse a la bañera, el agua caliente cubrió por completo su cuerpo, dejando sólo al descubierto la mitad de su cuello para arriba. Justo lo que necesitaba para poder relajarse. Recargó su cabeza en la esquina de la bañera y estiro más su cuerpo para poder extenderse, relajó sus músculos y cerró los ojos. En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y después de un ligero rechinido apareció Haru con una bata cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

— También quiero darme baño. — Dijo con una sonrisa y sin esperar el consentimiento de Tokaku se metió a la bañera obligando a la asesina a recorrer sus pies para darle espacio.

— ¿No podías esperar a que saliera? — Interrogó Tokaku con una ligera conmoción.

— No, ya es tarde. — Contestó Haru sin quitar en ningún momento su sonrisa. Tokaku la examinó con la mirada y dejándose conquistar por la sonrisa de su novia, sólo suspiro resignada.

— En una semana regreso a los asesinatos. — Mencionó Tokaku después de unos segundos de silencio. Haru quien disfrutaba de la sensación del agua caliente, dio un pequeño brincó al escuchar esas palabras delatando su conmoción.

— Me lo imaginaba... — Masculló Haru bajando la mirada. — Ya hablamos de esto Tokaku, sabes que te apoyo. — Añadió recuperando su gentil sonrisa, sorprendiendo ligeramente a su novia. — Pero... — Balbuceó.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Tokaku debido a que Haru no continuaba.

— Debido a que tú te estarás yendo, yo no quisiera quedarme sola en la casa y por eso... — Dudo de sus palabras por unos segundos, mirando en distintas direcciones menos en Tokaku siendo muy obvia en su nerviosismo. — Quisiera poder seguir estudiando. — Soltó casi gritando.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Volvió a preguntar Tokaku tranquilamente, al parecer no le importaba demasiado que su novia quisiera algo como eso, de hecho ya se lo veía venir.

— Quiero estudiar puericultura. — Contestó aun nerviosa dando golpecitos al agua con sus dedos. Tokaku sólo la miró extrañada, sin decir nada, no quería dejar a la vista su ignorancia, pero no tenía idea en lo que consistía esa carrera. — Un puericulturista es aquella persona que se encarga del cuidado de los niños desde que nacen hasta los seis años. — Explicó Haru notando la confusión en su novia.

— Lo sé, pero antes de estudiar una carrera profesional ¿no necesitas terminar el bachillerato? — Instó Tokaku saliendo de la bañera dejando escurrir un poco de agua durante el camino a su toalla.

— Sí, es por eso que deseo regresar a la academia Myojo. — Comentó Haru saliendo también, pero sus palabras detuvieron en seco a Tokaku. — Ya pasó el peligro, podré ir a estudiar en un salón normal que no sea la clase negra. — Agregó Haru secándose con su toalla, mientras Tokaku permanecía sería meditando sobre esa decisión.

— ¿La directora Yuri te dejará estudiar sin condiciones? — Interrogó Tokaku, aunque sabía que ninguna de las dos tenía la respuesta.

— No lo sé, tendría que llamarla. — Contestó Haru. Tokaku no podía oponerse a los de deseos de Haru, debido a que su novia había aceptado su profesión como asesina, pero el hecho de que Haru regresara a esa academia no le agradaba del todo, especialmente cuando la directora parecía estar más perturbada que su propio jefe.

— Esta bien, hazlo y ya veremos. — Concluyó Tokaku seria, saliendo del baño.

El día paso tranquilamente con ambas chicas continuando con el arreglo del jardín trasero y delantero de la casa Azuma, no tocaron ningún tema referido a los asesinatos o el regreso a la academia Myojo mientras hacían sus quehaceres, pero las dos sabían que era algo inevitable, especialmente lo segundo que aún estaba en discusión y aunque Haru podía tomar la decisión que quisiera debido a la libertad que ahora tenía, simplemente no podía hacerlo sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de Tokaku y por supuesto su permiso. La amaba y al mismo tiempo se había vuelto dependiente de ella y aunque Tokaku no quisiera admitirlo, también.

— Será mejor que llame de una vez a la directora Yuri. — Mencionó Haru mientras se tomaban un descanso. Tokaku la miró moviendo ligeramente su cabeza en forma de asentimiento.

Haru estaba nerviosa, no le era de su completo agrado llamar a la directora Yuri; sin embargo, sus deseos de seguir estudiando eran más fuertes y teniendo a Tokaku a su lado, no sentía miedo. Con un poco de lentitud y tensión Haru tecleó el número de la directora desde su teléfono y cuando el sonido de la llamada llevándose a cabo comenzó a sonar, sin poder evitarlo trago saliva. Al cabo de cinco segundos la llamada fue aceptada.

— Hola, habla la secretaria de la directora Yuri ¿qué desea? — Una voz algo infantil, pero formal y muy conocida para Haru la sorprendió.

— ¿Nio? — Preguntó Haru algo consternada.

— ¿Eh?... Haru ¡Hola! — Exclamó Nio desde el otro lado de la llamada reconociendo de inmediato la voz de Haru. — ¿Qué se te ofrece? — Preguntó.

— Bueno... quisiera pedirle un favor a la directora Yuri. — Tartamudeó un poco, respondiendo superficialmente a la pregunta de Nio.

— Claro, dime lo que quieras y yo se lo informo a la directora. — Contestó Nio relajada.

— Yo... quisiera terminar el bachillerato en la academia Myojo. — Dijo Haru más tranquila, al poder hablar con Nio en lugar de la directora.

— ¡Suena genial! — Gritó Nio directamente en el teléfono causando un susto en Haru. — Deja le informo. — Añadió. Pasaron tan sólo dos minutos desde que Nio la puso en espera. — Ya está.

— ¿Qué dijo? — Preguntó Haru nerviosa.

— No hay ningún problema, un nuevo curso inicia en una semana exactamente y la directora Yuri es tan generosa que te ha dado una beca completa, no tienes que preocuparte por el papeleo, simplemente preséntate en la academia en una semana. — Contestó Nio con un tono agradable.

— ¿De verdad? — Sonrió Haru feliz de escuchar eso, pero la mirada de Tokaku le recordó preguntar lo más importante. — Nio... — Susurró Haru conteniendo su felicidad.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No hay una condición de por medio ¿verdad? — Interrogó Haru bajando la mirada, deseando que no hubiese ningunas letritas pequeñas en el trato.

— Por supuesto que no. — Declaró Nio de inmediato. — Lo único sería que mantuvieras un buen promedio durante los dos años que estudiaras en la academia. — Comentó tranquilamente.

— Me alegra escuchar eso... — Murmuró Haru soltando un gran suspiro que casi la ahogaba.

— Nos vemos en una semana, recuerda llegar antes de las siete de la mañana. — Terminó Nio despidiéndose.

— Claro, muchas gracias Nio y a la directora Yuri. — Se despidió también Haru y Nio le colgó. Las cosas habían salido bien y sin poder contener más su felicidad Haru abrazo a Tokaku, sorprendiéndola con esa acción al grado de poder tirarla al suelo.

— Ichinose... — Se quejó Tokaku al caer pesadamente en el suelo con Haru encima de ella, no había nada que preguntar; Tokaku se había mantenido alerta de cada palabra que Nio dijese por el teléfono, así que de algún modo comprendía la felicidad de su novia.

— Te amo, Tokaku-san. — Soltó Haru con una gran sonrisa sin quitarse y en cambio abrazarla más fuerte. Tokaku no dejaba de sorprenderse de las acciones tan infantiles de su novia, pero al mismo tiempo esas acciones siempre le sacaban una sonrisa que aunque no podía expresarla tan abiertamente, estaba ahí.

— Protegeré tu sonrisa. — Susurró Tokaku para ella misma mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Haru.

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó Haru sin haber entendido las palabras de su novia, pero sin poder decir más, Tokaku se enderezo ágilmente sentándose y dejando a Haru en sus piernas, debido a esa posición Haru lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse y sin poder contenerse más Tokaku la beso en los labios, siendo correspondida de inmediato.

Desde ahora ambas seguirían un camino diferente, pero sin separarse, manteniéndose juntas y apoyándose mutuamente en lo que fuese el interés de la otra. Aunque el futuro era incierto para ambas, lo que más deseaban era mantener su relación y Tokaku no permitiría que nadie la destruyera, dejaría que Haru siguiera con su recién comenzada vida normal y tranquila, mientras la asesina se encargaba de destruir cualquier cosa que quisiera interponerse en el sueño de su novia; ahora esa era la prioridad de Tokaku, su misión y su razón de vivir, por lo que no podía permitirse cometer el mínimo error.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por haber llegado a los 100 reviews ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Nota extra: Como se dan cuenta la relación de Tokaku y Haru se está tornando seria (que de por si desde hace unos capítulos atrás ya estaba empezando a serlo). A partir de este punto, nuestras chicas comenzaran a ser más maduras y el tiempo pasará más rápido.**


	17. CAPITULO 17

**SUCESOS FUGACES**.

Haru estaba vistiendo con su nuevo uniforme escolar, el cual le había enviado la directora Yuri para el inicio de sus nuevas clases, estaba realmente emocionada, por primera vez su vida no estaba pendiendo de un hilo y podría conocer a nuevas personas, sin el riesgo de que estás resultaran ser asesinas encubiertas; esto era algo nuevo para ella.

— ¿Cómo me veo Tokaku-san? — Preguntó Haru modelando frente a su novia aquel uniforme que consistía en una falda beige y un saco negro con la insignia de la academia Myojo. Tokaku la miraba desde la puerta recargada en esta.

— No le veo nada en especial. — Contestó Tokaku cerrando los ojos, no es como si fuese muy expresiva, a lo que Haru sólo infló sus mejillas algo molesta.

— Mañana es mi primer día de clases, deberías ser un poco más atenta. — Le reclamó acercándose a ella, pero Tokaku la ignoró y se dirigió a la cocina.

— Prepararé la cena. — No podía evitarlo, Tokaku se sentía realmente preocupada por el hecho de dejar a Haru sola en esa academia, aunque la directora Yuri hubiese jurado no volver a intentar algo maligno contra su novia, no podía sentirse segura.

— Tokaku-san... ¿estás molesta? — Preguntó Haru entrando a la cocina de manera pausada y con mirada algo triste; Tokaku la miró de reojo y suspiró.

— No... Sólo estoy preocupada. — Confesó Tokaku colocando dos platos de arroz frito en la mesita.

— Lo siento, creo que será mejor que no vaya... — Dijo Haru y se arrodillo frente a su plato bastante deprimida, Tokaku se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras y se sentó a lado de Haru colocando su cabeza en el hombro de esta.

— No, tienes que ir. Tu aceptaste mi trabajo, así que yo debo dejarte seguir tu sueño... es sólo que, no quiero que te suceda algo y yo no esté ahí, para protegerte. — Dijo sin quitar su cabeza del hombro de Haru, esta se sonrojo por la acción imprevista de Tokaku, pero se giró un poco para posar su mano en la cabeza de su novia con una sonrisa.

— Estaré bien Tokaku-san. — Dijo Haru y se giró más para sostener la cabeza de su novia y levantarla para que quedaran viéndose de frente. — Te amo. — Soltó y pego su frente con la de su novia cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa bastante tierna. Tokaku la miró y sin poder evitarlo la abrazó.

— Llámame si sucede cualquier cosa. — Le ordenó cerrando los ojos también, a lo que Haru asintió con un ligero gemido y movimiento de cabeza. Permanecieron de esa manera por unos minutos, hasta que continuaron con la cena, durmieron temprano ya que el trabajo de Tokaku había iniciado hace tres días y ambas ahora debían levantarse temprano.

A pesar de que Tokaku entraba a su trabajo más tarde, debía dejar a Haru en la academia, por supuesto que no dejaría que su novia se fuese sola con lo peligroso que podría resultar y por supuesto, Tokaku interrumpía horas de su trabajo para ir a recogerla y dejarla en su hogar, para luego regresar. Haru no quería que su novia se presionara demasiado dejando su trabajo para venir por ella, pero a pesar de que Haru insistió muchas veces, en el hecho de que podía venir por sus medios de regreso a su hogar, Tokaku se negó rotundamente. Por otro lado las cosas en la organización donde trabaja Tokaku, iban bastante bien, el grupo de revolucionarios había bajado su actividad y ya se sabía poco de ellos; eso era algo que hacía sentir más tranquila a Tokaku, pero aun así no dejaría de ir por Haru.

— Tokaku, tengo un nuevo trabajo que darte. — Mencionó Kaiba desde su asiento en su misma oficina de siempre, pareciera que no hacía otra cosa más que estar ahí, incluso Tokaku tenía la ligera teoría de que ni siquiera iba al sanitario, cosa que su compañero Kenta apoyó.

— No quiero otra misión, hasta acabar por completo con esos revolucionarios. — Instó Tokaku arqueando las cejas, a lo que este sonrió con maldad.

— Es suficiente, hemos matado a su más grande consejero, todo un grupo de organizadores e incluso a todos esos agentes traidores y estudiantes que abandonaron sus agencias originales por unirse a ellos; actualmente todos en las agencias saben que si se van con ellos, tendrán una muerte segura a manos de ti... Azuma Tokaku. — Explicó Kaiba acomodando sus gafas sin quitar su tan famosa sonrisa. — Están tan asustados, que no desean meterse contigo, demonio Azuma, así que no hay más por lo que debas preocuparte. — Aseguró entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos recargándose en el escritorio.

— Bien, pero aun así supongo que los mantendrán informados. — Replicó Tokaku cruzando los brazos.

— De eso me encargaré yo. — Habló Kenta por primera vez interrumpiendo la pequeña disputa entre su padre y la afamada asesina Azuma Tokaku. — Seguiré sus pasos ante cualquier cambio o reactivación de los revolucionarios, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. — Dijo mirando con tranquilidad a la asesina, debido a que ya llevaban un tiempo trabajando juntos, Tokaku sabía de lo que el chico era capaz de hacer para su corta edad, así que de algún modo podía confiar en él.

— Esta bien, pero tienes que informarme de cualquier novedad. — Ordenó Tokaku cerrando los ojos resignada. — ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál será mi nuevo empleo? — Interrogó.

— Serás maestra... — Soltó Kaiba causando una sorpresa en la asesina. — Eres una asesina de élite y es momento de que vayas transfiriendo ese conocimiento, te encargarás de evaluar a los asesinos que están por graduarse, si tu consideras que ya tienen lo necesario, ellos serán asesinos oficiales. — Explicó cruzando las piernas y elevando los brazos al techo.

— ¿Qué tendría que hacer exactamente? — Cuestionó Tokaku arqueando las cejas, la idea le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

— Pues les pondremos diversas simulaciones en escenarios al azar, con el deber de asesinarte... por supuesto es imposible que lo logren, pero tu darás el visto bueno y decidirás si están listos o no. — Respondió Kaiba. — Esto te servirá para que tus habilidades no decaigan y así tú puedas salvar vidas. — Añadió.

— ¿Salvar vidas? — Repitió Tokaku confundida.

— Así es. — Volvió a interrumpir Kenta a lo que la asesina lo volvió a mirar. — No podemos seguir aceptando asesinos así como así, muchos son capaces de pasar las diversas pruebas ya bastante difíciles, pero en el momento de una misión real al menos el 90% de los asesinos recién graduados muere en la primera. — Explicó mirándola con un poco de seriedad.

— Tu podrás darte cuenta si los muchachos nuevos son capaces de al menos sobrevivir en misiones o si necesitan seguir puliendo algunas habilidades; para que esta agencia crezca, debemos crear asesinos de calidad, lo más cercano a tu nivel Tokaku. — Mencionó Kaiba señalando con su dedo índice descaradamente a la asesina.

— Está bien, aceptaré con una condición. — Contestó a lo que Kaiba la miró imaginándose lo que pudiese pedir. — Quiero que me des un horario flexible, con el cual pueda ir por Haru a la academia y pasar más tiempo con ella. — Soltó y era justo lo que Kaiba se esperaba.

— Me parece perfecto. Tenemos un trato. — Contestó Kaiba dejando por fin irse a los muchachos, los cuales salieron sin más; sin siquiera despedirse de el.

Caminaron juntos hasta la salida de la agencia, pero en el momento que dieron un paso fuera, Kenta jaló ligeramente a Tokaku de su blusa. — ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó Tokaku mirando al niño con seriedad.

— Soy muy inteligente, pero no soy fuerte como tú, Azuma-san. — Dijo mirándola también con seriedad y soltando su blusa. — Si tengo problemas ¿vendrías a ayudarme? — Preguntó con un ligero rubor apenas perceptible.

— Mientras me mantengas informada sobre los movimientos de los revolucionarios, te ayudaré en lo que necesites, así estaremos a mano. — Respondió Tokaku aligerando la expresión de su rostro, era la primera vez que veía a Kenta comportarse de esa manera, hasta parecía un niño normal.

— Ya veo, gracias. Fue un placer trabajar contigo, Azuma-san. — Se inclinó a ella ligeramente y corrió entrando nuevamente al edificio. Para sorpresa de Tokaku, Kenta se había comportado bastante extraño, pero al final puso una cara de alegría así como las que luego ponía Haru.

A partir de este punto, el tiempo pasó bastante rápido, no ocurrió ningún incidente digno de mención más que el hecho de haber terminado todas las remodelaciones que necesitaba la mansión Azuma. En la academia Myojo, para alivio de Tokaku, no había ocurrido ningún percance y, por otro lado la actividad de los revolucionarios también se había mantenido baja o casi nula durante los primeros dos años, dejando a Haru terminar el bachillerato con tranquilidad; mientras por supuesto, Tokaku era bastante estricta como nueva maestra de evaluación para los nuevos asesinos.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no es para siempre y ahora que Haru recién había iniciado sus estudios de la carrera técnica de puericultura, justo en el segundo semestre Tokaku fue informada por Kenta que la organización revolucionaria había comenzado a moverse nuevamente, esta vez siendo un poco más agresivos. Respecto a su relación ahora ambas tenían dieciocho años y ya habían experimentado muchas cosas juntas, de todo tipo: citas, juegos, vacaciones, besos, caricias y por supuesto haciendo el amor, algo que nadie podía negar ni siquiera ellas, era lo mucho que se amaban y lo bien que seguían sobrellevando su relación.

— Tú ganas, volverás a encargarte de estos tipos. — Mencionó Kaiba llevando sus manos a su nuca. — Aun así, no dejarás de ser la evaluadora... — Agregó a lo que Tokaku asintió, no le importaba mientras pudiese eliminar la amenaza "Indirecta" hacia Haru, su querida novia. — También volverás a hacer equipo con Kenta.

— Sí, ¿Cuándo iniciamos? — Interrogó a lo que Kaiba se quedó pensativo.

— Yo te informó, espero el último reporte de Kenta, para así con ayuda de todo el grupo de inteligencia darles el plan específico. — Contestó y en ese momento Tokaku se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Será mejor que me informé pronto. — Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir de la oficina, tenía prisa, ya que había quedado de llevar a Haru a cenar a un buen lugar como festejo de que paso sus primeros exámenes.

**Yo de nuevo, si creyeron que había dejado la historia, se equivocan... Tardaré meses, años o siglos, pero no dejaré ninguna historia a la mitad. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y para decirles que por fin quedé en la universidad xD para medicina, así que he ahí mi tardanza. **


	18. Capitulo 18

**La pequeña paz antes de la tormenta**

Ella sabía que ese grupo de revolucionarios regresaría desde las sombras, sabía perfectamente que mientras quedase al menos uno vivo, renacerían. Si debía culpar a alguien, ese alguien era Kaiba; el negó que ella siguiera acabando con cada uno de los revolucionarios que quedaban y ahora, sufrían las consecuencias. Por el momento era mejor no pensar en ello, al parecer su regreso no parecía haber sido con tanta fuerza, por lo que se concentraría en pasar un buen rato con su novia. Haru ya la estaba esperando en casa.

— Lamento la tardanza. — Se disculpó Tokaku abriendo la puerta de su hogar con cierta rapidez porque se le había hecho tarde, el tráfico la había retrasado más de lo esperado.

Su hogar estaba silencio, no parecía haber nadie y eso le preocupo, Haru le había enviado un mensaje desde hace treinta minutos informándole que estaría en casa esperándola, pero no parecía haber nadie. Tokaku pensó lo peor, así que no pudo evitar consternase. Comenzó a buscar por las habitaciones hasta encontrar a Haru en el jardín aparentemente desmayada.

— ¡Ichinose! — Exclamó Tokaku acercándose con gran velocidad a Haru. — ¿Qué sucedió? — La tomó en sus brazos volteando el rostro de Haru hacia ella, pero estaba inconsciente. Tocó su frente y comprobó que tenía fiebre, de igual forma respiraba algo agitada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo con gran facilidad entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, por suerte no parecía tener ningún indicio de daño externo. La recostó con suavidad en el futon y le retiro la ropa, Haru se había puesto un hermoso vestido para la cena, estaba maquillada y con el cabello suelto, tal y como a Tokaku le gustaba; sin embargo, no tuvo otra opción más que retirarle aquellas prendas. La cubrió con una manta y le puso una pequeña toalla húmeda en la frente.

— Hmm... — Al cabo de dos horas, por fin Haru despertó enderezándose ligeramente, miraba algo confundida su alrededor.

— Por fin despertaste. — Mencionó Tokaku entrando oportunamente a la habitación con un tazón en sus manos; Haru la miró aun desorientada.

— ¿Qué paso? — Cuestionó Haru siguiendo con la mirada a su novia. Tokaku se sentó a lado de ella.

— Eso debo preguntarlo yo, has estado inconsciente por dos días. — Mintió con total seriedad, pero fue Haru quien reaccionó de inmediato mirando asustada a su novia, no podía creerlo.

— ¿Enserio? — Se tocó a cabeza mirando sus piernas, su reacción hizo que Tokaku sonriera un poco.

— Es mentira, solo han pasado dos horas.

— ¡Tokaku-san! — Reclamó Haru haciendo pucheros. — Entonces... — Susurró al cabo de unos segundos. — Nuestra cena...

— No importa.

— Si importa, yo fui quien insistió en ir a ese lugar y te costó mucho hacer una reservación... — Mencionó Haru sin atreverse a mirarla, había sido culpa suya que todo terminase siendo un desperdicio. Tokaku suspiró.

— Cancele la reservación desde que te encontré inconsciente, lo importante es que te recuperes, además... no me costó demasiado obtener una reservación. — Dijo con total tranquilidad, después de una llamada a Kaiba para que este le consiguiera la reservación justo en la hora y el día que ella quería, no había representado ningún problema y podría hacerlo nuevamente. Cualquier cosa que Haru le pidiera, Tokaku se lo cumpliría costase lo que costase.

— Pero...

— Nada. — La interrumpió Tokaku dándole el tazón, le había preparado una sopa. — Come esto, te sentirás mejor. — Haru miró el tazón aun entristecida, pero sabiendo que continuar con el tema no las llevaría a ningún lado, decidió cambiar el ambiente.

— Dame. — Abrió su boca ligeramente indicándole a Tokaku que le diera en la boca, pero de inmediato la asesina se negó, era de esas cosas vergonzosas a las que aún no estaba acostumbrada.

— Tienes manos.

— Estoy enfermita... Haru quiere que le des tú. — Abrió un poco más su boca, esta vez con un tono de orden. Tokaku la miró algo tensa y también arrugó las cejas, no tenía muchas opciones cuando Haru se podía así no podía decirle que no, de hecho eran pocos los caprichos que no le cumplía.

— Está bien. — Suspiró Tokaku rindiéndose ante su caprichosa novia, sus palabras causaron una sonrisa victoriosa en la misma. Con algo de rigidez estiró su brazo en dirección a la boca de Haru, esta con rapidez engulló la cuchara. — ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué? — Preguntó Haru incrédula.

— ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

— Oh… — Bajó la mirada. — Creo que últimamente me he esforzado mucho con los trabajos de la escuela.

— Imaginé que sería por algo así ¿ya empiezan tus exámenes? — Tokaku dejó el plato de sopa aun lado de Haru mientras acomodaba las cobijas de lo que ahora era un solo futon para ambas. Haru asintió. — No deberías sobre esforzarte, te irá bien…

— Lo sé, pero quiero que todo salga perfecto, quiero esforzarme al máximo y así no arrepentirme de nada.

— ¿No te arrepientes de no haber salido a nuestra cita? — Inquirió Tokaku alzando una ceja.

— ¡Ah! — Masculló Haru. — Tienes razón.

— No te preocupes demasiado, te protegeré sin importar qué…porque tú… Haru, tu eres mi reina. — Dijo Tokaku tomando una de las mejillas de su novia y pegando su frente con la de ella.

— Gracias Tokaku-san, pero ¿a qué viene eso?

— Nada, ya descansa. — Se separó bruscamente y apagó la luz de la recamara. Sus palabras dejaron un poco consternada a Haru, quien hacía mucho tiempo que había escuchado que alguien la llamaba "reina" Aunque tenía la curiosidad decidió no preguntar.

A la mañana siguiente Tokaku se levantó temprano como todos los días para realizar sus ejercicios matutinos; Haru aún seguía dormida y ya que era sábado no tenía que preocuparse por asistir a la academia, así que Tokaku decidió no despertarla para que pudiese descansar. Su ejercicio constaba en correr desde su hogar hasta la carretera y luego regresar, pero como estaban las cosas últimamente redujo la distancia a poco menos de la mitad. En la última ronda su celular sonó interrumpiéndola.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Contestó con molestia. Pasaron unos segundos de la llamada, pero el cambio en la expresión del rostro en Tokaku hablaba por sí sólo. Malas noticias.

Regresó con rapidez a su casa entrando en ella de la misma manera. Haru se había levantado y estaba preparando el desayuno, cuando escucho a Tokaku entrar corrió hacía ella con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Tokaku-san, ya casi está el desayuno, toma una ducha mientras sirvo.

— Tengo que irme. — Contestó Tokaku metiendo la cabeza en el lavabo para únicamente enjuagar un poco su rostro y posteriormente cambiarse de ropa.

— ¿A dónde? Es sábado Tokaku-san… — Replicó Haru haciendo sus pucheros.

— Tengo asuntos que atender. — Dijo terminando de vestirse y a punto de salir de su hogar. Haru comenzando a preocuparse la tomo del brazo.

— Tokaku-san ¿qué ocurre? Quedamos que estaríamos juntas el día de hoy, reponiendo el día de ayer. — Comentó con el rostro entristecido intentando detenerla, pero solo causo que Tokaku jalara su brazo bruscamente.

— ¿De quién fue la culpa? — Dijo un poco agresiva. — Ya te lo dije, tengo asuntos que atender… no salgas de casa. — Ordenó y sin más subió al auto yéndose apresuradamente.

Haru tan solo observó a su novia irse, no podía creer que Tokaku le hablara de esa manera, hacía mucho tiempo que ella no mostraba esas actitudes y además siempre había sido paciente, quizá después de todo si estaba molesta por lo ocurrido ayer.

**O sí, tardé bastante como dije en mis otros fanfics, subiré un capitulo (aunque sea algo corto) cada tercer día. :D he estado muy ocupada y no he aprovechado bien el tiempo libre para apurarme. Espero les agrade los capítulos que estan por venir :3**


	19. CAPITULO 19

**Desesperación**

Kaiba le había informado que aquel grupo de revolucionarios habían declarado oficialmente su interés por Haru. Según palabras de Kaiba ellos lograron comunicarse con la directora Yuri, preguntándole sobre el paradero de la chica. Ese hecho resultaba extraño, ya que Yuri era o tal vez era la persona más importante del mundo y aun así ellos la habían localizado.

— ¡Prometió que Haru no volvería a tener ningún intento de asesinato! — Gritó Tokaku, sumamente molesta por la noticia.

Kaiba estaba serio, algo que casi no se veía.

— Cálmate. — Ordenó. — El líder de estos revolucionarios es alguien peligroso, aunque Yuri-san mantiene el control de la Tierra, este control siempre es imperfecto.

— Que estupidez. — Replicó.

— Espera Azuma-san. — Interrumpió Kenta. — Yuri no le dijo que Ichinose-san estaba contigo.

— Discutieron. El problema es que Yuri no se meterá a menos que ellos se metan en sus asuntos, tal parece que su objetivo es unificar a los asesinos. — Informó Kaiba cruzando los dedos de ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Unificar?

— Sí. — Contestó. — Tomaron el control de cada organización de asesinos.

Tokaku se relajó un poco.

— Entonces ¿Por qué necesitan a Haru?

— ¿Lo olvidaste? — Replicó Kaiba como si fuese algo obvio.

— Aunque Ichinose-san lo haya rechazado, ella sigue teniendo las habilidades de la "abeja reina" — Mencionó Kenta. — Es capaz de persuadir a la personas de manera inconsciente para que hagan lo que ella desea.

Tokaku hizo una mueca. Lo sabía, ella había caído en esa habilidad de Haru cuando se vieron por primera vez.

— Debes asegurarte de que no la encuentren. — Advirtió Kaiba apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla. — Aunque no lo sepas, el hecho de que Haru este contigo es un secreto.

— Haru no debe salir de la región de los Azuma, así no habrá forma de que la encuentren. — Comentó Kenta llevando una mano a su barbilla.

— No lo aceptará. Toma clases en la universidad sobre pluericultura.

— ¿Eso es más importante que su vida? — Cuestionó Kaiba arqueando sus cejas, empezando a figurar una sonrisa. — Puedes llamar a Yuri-san para que les dé una mano, quizá pueda arreglar todo para que Ichinose tome clases en línea.

Tokaku respiro profundamente en un intento de enfriar su mente, pensando en todo ello, estaba segura de que Haru no se tomaría la noticia de buena manera. Aun así haría lo que fuese necesario para eliminar hasta el mínimo peligro, no permitiría que esos tipos se salieran con la suya.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? — Cuestionó con determinación. Kaiba recuperó su maniaca sonrisa.

— Volverás a trabajar con Kenta. — Dijo. Del bolsillo de su camisa, ubicada a la altura de su pecho sacó sus dados y los lanzó a la mesa. El primero en caer sacó el número seis y el segundo el número uno. — Fuera de eso no han hecho nada, seguiremos investigando y te informaremos. Mientras tanto asegúrate de mantener a Ichinose a salvo. — Tomó los dados y jugueteo con ellos moviéndolos entre su mano.

— Será mejor que no pierdas el tiempo. — Sentenció. Kaiba sonrió aún más.

No había nada más que comentar, cuando llegara el momento acabaría con todos.

Salió del edificio, pero fue detenida a mitad del camino por Kenta quien la llamo cuando estaba por salir al estacionamiento. Se acercó a ella y le entregó un folder negro que se encontraba dentro de una bolsa roja.

— Kaiba no te dijo todo. — Declaró el chico.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Solo lee el documento, Ichinose-san esta en más riesgo de lo que crees.

— Bien. — Dijo y se dirigió a su auto. Kenta inclinó un poco su cabeza en forma de despedida.

Tokaku dejó en el asiento de a lado la bolsa, lo analizaría después con más calma, por ahora debía comunicarse con Haru. Tomó su teléfono y este aún tenía el bonito llavero que Haru le había dado cuando se conocieron: tecleó un poco y le marcó, el teléfono sonó, pero no hubo respuesta.

— Tch… — Chistó guardando el teléfono. Mantuvo la calma, quizá Haru estaba tomando un baño y no había escuchado el teléfono.

Encendió el auto y tomo rumbo hacia su hogar. Para su suerte el tráfico fue casi nulo, llegando en apenas cuarenta minutos. Al llegar entró con tranquilidad, el ambiente estaba tranquilo, pero no sentía ningún peligro.

— ¡Ichinose! — La llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Buscó por cada habitación, pero no parecía haber rastro de Haru. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Salió al jardín y buscó por los alrededores, pero no estaba; ni siquiera podía detectar su aroma, al menos no un aroma fresco.

Palideció. Su corazón se agitó imaginando el peor escenario. Miró a todas partes, no sabía siquiera a donde dirigirse y entonces sonó su teléfono. Era Haru.

— ¿¡Donde estás!? — Le pregunto alterada. Sin comprender del todo Haru le respondió que se encontraba en el supermercado comprando unas cuantas cosas para la cena. — ¡No te muevas, voy para allá!

Arrancó su auto. No tenía una razón evidente, pero estaba sumamente alterada logrando llegar en diez minutos. Se estacionó apresuradamente, al acercarse a la entrada del supermercado visualizó en la entrada a Haru, con varias bolsas a su lado. Corrió hacia ella.

— ¡Tokaku-san! — Saludó con una sonrisa y estirando una de sus manos. Tokaku la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Ichinose! — Dijo su nombre como un grito contenido. Haru también la llamo, pero casi como un susurro. — ¡Te dije que te quedaras en casa! — La reprendió, sin liberarla del abrazo.

— Te fuiste molesta y ya que no saldríamos quería hacer una rica cena. — Se justificó bajando la mirada, estaba angustiada. — Haru solo quería redimirse porque ayer no fueron a cenar.

— Ichinose… — Suspiró, relajándose por fin. — No estoy molesta por eso y tampoco lo estoy contigo, son cosas del trabajo. — Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Tomó las bolsas de Haru con facilidad sin dejar que ella cargara alguna, ella podía con todo. — Vámonos.

En el auto Haru tomó las llaves y abrió la cajuela para que Tokaku pudiera meter las bolsas, así Haru entró primero sentándose en el lugar del copiloto. Mientras Tokaku guardaba las cosas, Haru encontró la bolsa roja y no pudo evitar curiosear en ella, sacando así el folder negro.

— Otra vez compraste cosas innecesarias. — Se quejó Tokaku entrando al auto. Haru miraba el folder y lucia afectada por su contenido. No supo que decir, ni siquiera podía regañarla por abrirlo.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Cuestionó sin quitar la vista del documento. Tokaku suspiro y se lo quito.

— Te lo explicaré en casa.

— ¿Otra vez? — Chilló. Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. No podía creer que la historia estuviese repitiéndose nuevamente.

Tokaku arrojó aquel documento hacia los asientos traseros. Tomo con sus manos el rostro de Haru y con su palma limpió sus lágrimas, lo hizo de una manera tan delicada y dulce que la hizo reaccionar. Odiaba verla llorar, así que pego su frente con la de ella.

— No estás sola. — Susurró cerrando sus ojos. — No permitiré que te pase algo, así que por favor, sonríe. — Haru sonrió dejando de llorar. Posó sus manos encima de las de Tokaku.

— Gracias.

Tokaku sabía que a diferencia de la clase negra que tenía reglas, ahora no las había. Todo sería aún más duro y por ahora, solo podía ocultarla. Apretó la mandíbula, pero se relajó al sentir los labios de Haru, besándola.

**Nuevo capítulo (aún más pronto que tardarme tres meses en actualizar) aunque a cambio un poco cortito. Quizá no lo hayan notado, pero he cambiado un poco la narración, si no les gusta la nueva forma en que describo y narro, háganmelo saber :3 aunque me parece que así es un poco más fresca la lectura. Gracias por los comentarios. 3**


	20. CAPITULO 20

**EMOCIONES**

En su hogar sentadas en los futones ninguna de las dos mencionaba palabra alguna, simplemente estaban ahí… una frente a la otra. Haru tomaba las manos de Tokaku con fuerza y nerviosismo, aunque sabía que Tokaku la protegería tenía miedo, no solo por ella sino por ambas. No deseaba que nuevas personas la buscaran con el deseo de tomar provecho de su "habilidad" y aunque nunca lo había demostrado, en el fondo se maldecía por haber nacido con ella, a causa de eso los más cercanos terminaban muertos y ahora que ya tenía familia nuevamente, no quería perderla, no quería que Tokaku muriera.

— Vámonos… — Soltó Haru sin atreverse a mirarla. Tokaku únicamente la miró con cierta inquietud. — Aún estamos a tiempo de irnos, ocultarnos en algún lugar lejano, donde nadie sea capaz de encontrarnos… a ninguna.

Tokaku arqueó las cejas. — No. — Repuso. — Si solo huimos entonces no estaremos solucionando nada, no es posible escapar para siempre. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe… — Hizo una pequeña pausa. — Sabes que eso es tedioso y cansado, es por eso que decidiste entrar a la clase negra, para ponerle fin a todo esto.

— No sirvió de nada.

— ¿A no? — Preguntó Tokaku con suavidad. — Nos conocimos, te salve una vez y volveré a hacerlo. Eso sirvió para mí.

— ¡No! — Gritó Haru agitando su cabeza. — Tan solo lo hiciste, porque te obligué a hacerlo… de no ser por mí…

— De no ser por ti, mi vida no tendría sentido. — La interrumpió apretando el agarre de sus manos. — No me importa si en primera instancia me moví a causa de tu habilidad, al contrario, lo agradezco… no me arrepiento de nada. Si ahora que soy completamente consciente de ello me dijeran que tengo la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado, no cambiaría nada. — Afirmó con gran determinación. Tomó su rostro y la obligó a mirarla. — Tú eres mi reina, Haru.

Haru comenzó a llorar, no pudo resistirlo. Todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento comenzaron a desbordarse, pero aunque en su mayoría eran negativos las palabras de Tokaku la llenaron de felicidad y aun así se sentía culpable.

— Gracias Tokaku-san… enserio, gracias por existir… yo… — Respiraba entrecortadamente, su llanto la envolvía por completo dificultándole respirar sin dar zancadas. — Te amo. — Logró decir con los ojos cerrados e inundados por sus lágrimas.

Con sus palmas Tokaku limpiaba cada lagrima que salía de sus ojos, el solo verla en ese estado se llenaba de ira y sentía como si algo estrujara su corazón desde adentro. Contraía su pecho intentado hacer que aquella sensación cesara, pero era inútil.

— Te amo. — Dijo también y la besó. Aunque sus palabras fueron suaves su beso no resultó así, sino un tanto agresivo. — Sonríe. — Le ordenó. Cerró sus ojos y los apretó con fuerza. La sensación no se iba.

El rostro de Tokaku mostraba determinación, pero al mismo tiempo frustración. Haru se dio cuenta. Sabía que Tokaku sufría porque ella lo hacía, si continuaba llorando desconsoladamente no sólo estaría torturando a su novia, sino que estaría olvidando a su familia que siempre había protegido su sonrisa. Era cierto, tenía que sonreí, mostrarse fuerte como siempre lo había hecho.

— Tienes razón, Tokaku-san… — Ahora fue ella quien levantó el rostro de su novia. — Lo lograremos, confió en ti… — Dijo y sonrió. Su sonrisa fue sincera y dulce, una sonrisa especialmente para la persona que más amaba. Quizá eso era lo único que podría hacer por ella.

Y algo más….

Su sonrisa duró unos segundos, lo suficiente para que Tokaku se relajara. Haru calmando un poco su expresión la besó, tomaba su rostro con suavidad mientras la besaba dulcemente. Se inclinó más hacia ella y deslizo su mano derecha hacia su cuello acariciándolo desde la nuca hasta casi debajo del mentón; sin dejar de besarla deslizó aún más su mano bajando el cierre de la chaqueta de cuero que su novia traía puesta.

— Haru… — Masculló Tokaku al sentir la mano de Haru en la piel de su estómago. Sus manos estaban cálidas. Los besos de su novia habían descendido a su cuello y ocasionalmente en cierta zona, Haru daba lamiditas con la punta de su lengua antes de besarla con suavidad.

Haru no decía nada, solo se dedicaba a besarla y acariciarla. Era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa y eso le había agradado a Tokaku, dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera, únicamente dedicándose a disfrutar.

Tokaku se retiró su chaqueta y con calma, dirigiéndose a Haru le retiró el polo que esta traía puesto, después de todo era invierno y aun así en ese momento, no sentían frío. El cuerpo de Haru era hermoso para los ojos de Tokaku, aun con todas las cicatrices que no habían desaparecido y que nunca lo harían. Dejando que Haru continuase con sus besos, Tokaku llevó sus manos al cuerpo de su novia, acarició su espalda y deslizaba la yema de sus dedos sobre ella con suma delicadeza y suavidad, Haru se enderezó un poco deteniendo sus besos y ahora fue ella quien le quitó la playera que en ese momento aún tenía puesta, la arrojó lejos y aunque trató de evitarlo, sonrojada desabrochó su sostén. La pena por fin la había invadido.

— Eres hermosa. — Mencionó Tokaku sonriendo mirando cada parte del cuerpo de su novia. Haru se sonrojó aún más y perdió la iniciativa que hace un momento tenía, había llegado a su límite.

Tokaku sonrió aún más y ahora fue ella quien se inclinó para besarla. Haru la recibió abrazando su cuello y dejándose caer de espaldas con Tokaku sobre ella, sus besos se apasionaron al igual que las caricias.

Por ese instante que solo les pertenecía a ellas, se olvidaron del resto del mundo…

**Estuve bastante tentada a escribir "algo más" ¬3¬. Pero algo me detuvo, quizá sea algo que debo dejar en la imaginación de cada uno de ustedes.**

**Ya empezaré a hacer los capítulos más largos y se vienen ciertas sorpresas, momentos difíciles e interesantes más adelante x3.**

**Gracias por los comentarios :3**


	21. CAPÍTULO 21

**MISIÓN I**

Al día siguiente Tokaku despertó temprano por la mañana, como siempre solía hacerlo, justo en su pecho tenía a Haru durmiendo plácidamente. Lucía tan tranquila. El cabello de Haru estaba suelto y algo desordenado, lo acarició un poco llevando su mano hasta su mejilla, la admiró. Lucía hermosa, la noche anterior había sido extraña debido a que ambas experimentaron diferentes emociones al mismo tiempo, pero al final se quedaron con el que mejor las hacía sentir. La abrazó con fuerza y con sus grandes habilidades de asesina salió de la cama sin despertarla.

— hmm… — Haru dio un respingo y se giró en el futon inclinándose hacia la derecha, parecía una niña pequeña.

Tokaku tomó un baño caliente. No le tomó mucho tiempo y al terminar de cambiarse jugueteó un poco con su celular, estaba pensando. Salió al jardín y se sentó en el corredor que daba hacia este, debes en cuando apretada el celular entre sus manos. Al final decidió llamar.

Por otro lado Haru despertó por fin, de inmediato notó que su novia ya no estaba a su lado, así que tomó la sabana y comenzó a buscarla, la encontró en el corredor del jardín. Tokaku estaba hablando por su celular y parecía terminar de decir unas cuantas palabras que no alcanzó a escuchar.

— ¿Tokaku-san? — La llamó con curiosidad. Tokaku apenas giró la cabeza hacia ella mirándola, pero no dijo nada y colgó.

— Debiste dormir un poco más.

— Si no estás conmigo, no puedo dormir bien. — Reprochó, inflando sus mejillas. En ese momento estornudo con fuerza, tanta que la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás.

— Ve a recostarte, tomarás un resfriado por salir así. — Tokaku se levantó dirigiéndose hacia a ella. — Hace bastante frio y no dudo que comience a nevar en la noche…

— Estaré bien, siempre y cuando estés conmigo, Tokaku-san. — Sonrió.

Tokaku no dijo nada, se limitó a suspirar, ya conocía lo caprichosa y *_chipil _que podía ponerse su novia. Regresaron juntas a la habitación y volvieron a recostarse con la diferencia que esta vez solo Haru seguía desnuda.

— ¿No crees que deberías vestirte?

— Después de que tome un baño, pero por ahora solo quiero dormir un poco más, contigo a mi lado. — Contestó acurrucándose en los brazos de Tokaku, quien no ponía ninguna resistencia. — ¿Con quién hablabas? — Cuestionó al cabo de unos minutos. No quería demostrarlo, pero su voz denotaba algo de angustia.

— Tengo que continuar con mi trabajo. — Tokaku cerró tranquilamente sus ojos, ya que no quería ver la mirada reprochante de Haru y antes de que esta dijera algo, añadió. — Debo eliminar a esos tipos que quieren encontrarte, entre más rápido lo haga todo volverá a la normalidad.

— Es… muy peligroso.

— Estaré bien, me encargaré de todo y aunque estarás bien aquí, no puedo simplemente dejarte sola, así que le pedí a unas chicas que vinieran a cuidarte mientras estoy fuera. — Contestó por fin abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con la mirada confusa de Haru.

— ¿A quiénes?

— No tenía muchas opciones, así que solo pude pensar en alguien que nunca haya intentado asesinarte… — Se detuvo por unos segundos, pensando en la persona, Haru esperó impaciente sin tener la menor idea sobre quien se refería su novia. — Namatame Chitaru y como obviamente aún esta con Kirigaya, vendrán ambas.

En el momento que Haru escucho aquello, no podía creerlo. Jamás hubiese imaginado que su novia recurriría a alguien de la clase negra, de hecho no pensó que Tokaku quisiera recurrir a alguien. A pesar de eso, era cierto. Chitaru nunca tuvo la intención de asesinarla, ella solo buscaba a Angel Trumpet, pero por otro lado Kirigaya si lo había intentado.

— ¿Enserio? — Cuestionó Haru como si no terminara de creer aquellas palabras. Tokaku únicamente asintió.

— Al parecer están a punto de salir a algo parecido a unas vacaciones y aceptaron casi de inmediato, no les explique del todo la situación, pero lo haré cuando lleguen.

— ¿Cuándo vendrán?

—En quince días, incluso la voz de Kirigaya se escuchó en el fondo diciendo que quizá en menos de ese tiempo.

Haru se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió al baño. Con rapidez preparó el agua en la tina sin decir, dejado a Tokaku recostada con cierta consternación.

— Si es así, debemos ordenar todo. — Por fin habló entrando y saliendo de la habitación con toallas y preparando un poco de ropa. — Tokaku-san ayúdame a recoger y cambiar las sabanas.

— ¿Por qué la prisa?

— Chitaru-san y Hitsugi-san vendrán, debemos tener todo ordenado.

— ¿No me oíste? Vendrán en quince días.

Sus palabras fueron inútiles Haru ya estaba apresurada ordenando todo el lugar y obligando a Tokaku a hacer los deberes del hogar. Ichinose estaba emocionada de saber que pronto vería a dos de sus amigas de la clase negra, ya habían pasado poco más de tres años de la última vez que se habían visto en la reunión para felicitarla por su graduación y esperaba con ansias que esos quince días pasaran con rapidez. Tokaku por otro lado, no comprendía la emoción que su novia sentía respecto a eso, ella no estaba emocionada por que llegaran, sino preocupada por la razón que las hacía venir.

En la madrugada del día siguiente, tal y como Tokaku predijo comenzó a nevar. La temperatura había descendido y aunque tenían el acondicionador puesto, no sentir el frío era imposible, especialmente por la mañana. Haru tomo como pretexto el clima para evitar que Tokaku dejara la habitación.

— Ichinose, sueltamente. — Ordenó Tokaku comenzando a molestarse. Su novia había secuestrado su brazo derecho, sujetándolo con fuerza.

— No. — Chilló apretando aún más el agarre. Tokaku mantenía la paciencia, pero se veía algo disgustada, no era el momento para que su novia se comportara así.

Sonó su celular y con su mano libre logró alcanzarlo.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó. Se escuchó la voz de un niño por el otro lado de la bocina. No había duda, era Kenta. — Lo sé, voy de inmediato.

Colgó el celular. Con un ágil movimiento se levantó, logrando escapar del agarre de Haru.

— ¡Tokaku-san! — Gritó arrugando las cejas e inflando sus mejillas. Usualmente usaba ese método ya que creía que Tokaku no podía negarse.

— ¿Se te olvida la situación? — Cuestionó Tokaku cambiándose de ropa y poniéndose su uniforme. Que más que eso consistía en unos pantalones grises que combinaba con un estilo de botas largas de color negro muy parecidas a las que usaba durante la clase negra, un polo blanco con una chaqueta de cuero color negro encima. — Esto no es una broma, te estan buscando y alguien debe eliminar la amenaza antes de que te encuentren. — Sentenció mirándola con severidad. Le molestaba que Haru se tomase aquello con tanta calma y confianza.

— Lo sé… — Respondió Haru cubriendo su boca con las sábanas. — Es solo, que tengo miedo Tokaku-san, tengo miedo que te suceda algo.

Tokaku terminó de vestirse y tomo las llaves de auto. — Se lo que estoy haciendo, preocúpate por ti. — Sus palabras fueron igual de severas y aunque Haru sabía a lo que se refería no podía evitar sentirse dolida en ese momento. Mas no dijo nada. — No salgas de casa.

Tokaku subió a su auto y se dirigió a su compañía. No le dijo nada más a Haru ni viceversa, esa mañana había despertado más tensa de lo normal causando que fuese más agresiva con Haru y aunque no le gustaba hablarle así, había momentos en los que simplemente no podía evitarlo, pero sabía que no era culpa de Haru.

— Por fin apareces Azuma. — Inquirió Kaiba con su usual sonrisa sarcástica.

— Ve al grano. — Repuso Tokaku.

— Hemos conseguido nueva y jugosa información. — Dijo. Movía los dedos de su mano izquierda de un lado a otro, tenía sus dados en ella. — A parte de Haru estan buscando a otra gente "especial"

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Cuestionó. Kaiba lanzó los dados sobre su escritorio.

— Existen ciertos clanes o mejor dicho familias, por todo Japón que son importantes para la nación y algunos, que son pocos; importantes internacionalmente. — Las caras resultantes de los dados fueron cuatro y dos.

— Referente a las familias, no quiere decir que sean específicamente de asesinos, de hecho en su mayoría son solo gente adinerada o con otras características como inteligencia estratega o científica. — Explicó Kenta quien estaba a su lado. Kaiba asintió tomando nuevamente los dados. — Aunque claro, Ichinose-san sigue siendo su prioridad.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Expresó Kaiba elevando repentinamente sus brazos. — Ellos quieren a Ichinose Haru, pero no saben dónde encontrarla. Así que se dedicarán a buscar a gente de las otras familias o más específicamente, buscan a los niños.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Cuestionó Tokaku sin entender del todo.

— Estos revolucionarios buscan control, necesitan a las familias adineradas para realizar sus proyectos y a las familias científicas para desarrollar nuevas tecnologías, pero consideran que para mantener el control solo necesitan de los miembros más jóvenes. — Informó Kaiba volviendo a juguetear con sus dados. — Entre más jóvenes mejor, así pueden moldearlos a su antojo. Hemos sido informados de que al menos treinta familias han sido atacadas, de las cuales ya van alrededor de diez niños tomados.

— ¿Qué pasa con el resto de la familia?

— No dejan a nadie. — Contestó Kenta cruzando sus brazos. — Matan al resto de la familia. Padres, hermanos mayores, tíos, abuelos o cualquier familiar de primera línea… todos son asesinados, con tal de asegurarse de que el niño con el que se quedan es el único heredero.

— Saben que Ichinose es la última del clan que llaman como _"Primer Pheromone"_ y si la encuentran podrían entonces enfrentarse a Yuri-san — Nuevamente Kaiba arrojó los dados sobre el escritorio. — Ahora bien te haré una pregunta Azuma, dime ¿dónde entras tú?

Arrojó los dados.

— No me importa el resto de las familias, pero si para proteger a Haru, debo protegerlas, entonces lo haré. — Contestó sin inmutarse, estaba decidida. Los dados habían caído doble seis.

— Excelente. — Kaiba amplió su sonrisa y cruzo sus piernas. — No tienes que protegerlas explícitamente, solo asegurarte de llegar a escena cuando ataquen a una y ahí, ir capturando a los revolucionarios o en su defecto, eliminándolos.

— Tenemos una lista de posibles familias que estan por ser atacadas por estos revolucionarios, solo debemos monitorearlas y a la mínima señal de confrontación ir de inmediato. — Dijo Kenta con tranquilidad y a diferencia de su padre con una ligera sonrisa.

— Empezarán esta misma noche…

**Un capítulo más y un poco más largo, para aquellos lectores que aún me siguen ;-;. Sé que me esperaron mucho y fue mi culpa, pero agradezco a aquellos que me han leído desde los inicios, además de agradecer que me tuvieran paciencia.**

**Por otro lado agradezco los comentarios de nuevos lectores y de igual forma aprecio los comentarios de todos, mientras al menos una persona lea mi historia yo la continuare ;D **


	22. CAPITULO 22

**MISIÓN II**

Durante el tiempo que esperaban obtener alguna señal de actividad del grupo de revolucionarios, Tokaku tuvo el tiempo libre. Mientras esperaba fue a los cuartos de tiros a practicar su punteria. No lo necesitaba, pero le servía para pasar el rato. Por supuesto podría arreglársela usando otro tipo de arma, como cuchillos, pero en esta situación ser silenciosa no era requerido. Al menos no del todo. Estiró su brazo derecho y apuntó, al cabo de unos segundos de visualizar el objetivo apretó el gatillo. Las seis balas que el arma traía impactaron directamente en el blanco, específicamente en la frente del muñeco.

— ¡Vaya! — Entró Kenta al cuarto. — Siempre me sorprendes.

— ¿Ya es hora? — Cuestionó Tokaku quitándose los protectores de sus oídos.

— No. — Negó e hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza. — Aun nada, pero no creo que tarden mucho en dar la orden.

Tokaku parpadeó un poco. Estaba algo impaciente, pero lograba mantener el control. Volvió a recargar el arma.

— El clan Azuma es realmente sorprendente. — Volvió a decir Kenta acercándose un poco más a la asesina. — Yo no sería capaz de tener tan buen tino en poco tiempo, aun si practicara todos los días.

— ¿No sabes disparar? — Preguntó Tokaku y el chico contesto con un movimiento de cabeza. — Práctica. — Ordenó.

— No es necesario. — Replicó Kenta estirando un poco su mano hacia Tokaku.

— Si serás mi compañero, mínimo debo estar segura de que si llega a ocurrir algo, serás capaz de usar un arma decentemente. — Dijo y le dio el arma obligándolo a tomarla. Kenta hizo una mueca y la miro con las cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Confiarás en mí?

— No tengo de otra.

Kenta sonrió.

— Entonces… ¿puedo llamarte Tokaku-san? — El chico se aventuró a preguntar. La asesina no respondió y solo le dedicó una mirada furtiva. Eso respondía su pregunta.

Kenta estiró sus brazos tensándose un poco, cerró un ojo e intentaba apuntar. Con sus apenas trece años tenía la estatura de Tokaku y aun así sentía que no lograba estar a la altura del blanco, por lo que elevaba sus brazos más de lo necesario. Disparó un par de veces y la fuerza del arma provocó que retrocediera un poco. Las balas ni siquiera tocaron el círculo del objetivo.

— Es inútil. — Suspiró. — Definitivamente no es lo mío.

— No estires demasiado tus brazos, flexiónalos un poco. — Mencionó Tokaku seriamente. — Eres zurdo. Usa tu mano derecha como apoyo y sostén de la otra. No debes elevar los brazos, únicamente tu muñeca. — Indicó. — Tampoco cierres un ojo, necesitas ambos para visualizar todo el campo, además del objetivo.

— No creo que eso…

Tokaku lo interrumpió.

— Hazlo de nuevo. — Ordenó fríamente. Al chico no le quedo de otra más que acatar sus órdenes. Disparó dos veces más y esta vez las balas al menos tocaron el objetivo.

— Funcionó… — Murmuró el chico sorprendido. Para su mala suerte la lección no se quedaría ahí.

Por al menos cuatro horas Tokaku obligo al chico a practicar su tiro. Aunque Kenta intentara negarse era inútil cualquier argumento frente a Tokaku. Su avance era lento y no parecía mejorar demasiado, inclusive la asesina lo obligo a quitarse los protectores de los oídos.

— Azuma Tokaku-san. — Un señor uniformado entro al cuarto interrumpiendo la práctica. Ella se limitó a mirarlo. — El señor Kaiba la está buscando.

Por fin habían detectado actividad del grupo de revolucionarios. Tokaku y Kenta no tardaron en llegar a la oficina de Kaiba. En la entrada, Kenta se disponía a tocar, pero Tokaku se evitó el problema y entró abriendo la puerta de par en par. Kaiba estaba girado hacia la ventana detrás de él.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

— Bien. — Giró su silla hacia ellos. — Mozo Akija. Es líder de una pequeña división del grupo de revolucionarios, según la información que obtuvimos, se ha movido y se dirige a la casa de la familia Ohazaka.

Kenta llevó una mano a su barbilla. — Ohazaka… — Murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que Tokaku lo escuchara. — Acaso… ¿no es la familia de genios en bioinformática médica? — Preguntó.

— Así es. — Afirmó Kaiba con una gran sonrisa. — Desde hace tres generaciones son líderes a nivel mundial en tecnología médica.

— Por lo que leí, la familia tiene dos niños pequeños. — Volvió a comentar Kenta, aquello explicaba el porqué de su interés en ellos. — Mataran a la familia y se quedaran con los chicos.

— En efecto. — Kaiba volvió a ponerse serio. — Es una familia que nunca ha recibido amenazas ni ataques, son respetados por sus grandes investigaciones y tienen una protección mundial tácita. Lo que significa que ningún otro gobierno tiene interés en ellos debido a que sus inventos benefician a todos.

— Los revolucionarios no respetan las reglas universales. — Kenta suspiró y sacó su celular revisando unas notas. — A pesar de su importancia, la familia no es tan esencial y no se encuentra en la lista de familias protegidas por Yuri-san.

— Tienen cuidado de no meterse en asuntos relevantes, de hecho puede que incluso todo esto sea plan de Yuri… — Comentó Tokaku.

— Yuri-san se encarga de todos los eventos del mundo, lo que haga o deje de hacer influye. Por ende el hecho de no interferir en contra de estos revolucionarios puede estar involucrado en alguno de sus planes. — Argumentó Kenta. Tenía mucha razón, con el grado de poder de Yuri el hecho de no detenerlos la hacía cómplice en cierta forma.

— Como sea, pensar en el plan de Yuri-san es una pérdida de tiempo, solo debemos centrarnos en nosotros. — Kaiba tomó sus dados y los apretó con fuerza cerrando su puño. — Tokaku… tu misión será detener a Mozo Akija y su grupo, antes de que estos tomen a los niños, incluso si los padres mueren no habrá gran problema.

— ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?

— Actualmente la familia Ohazaka vive en los suburbios de Tokyo.

El lugar tomó por sorpresa a Tokaku. Tokyo estaba algo lejos, tomando en cuenta que ellos se encontraban en la ciudad de Fukuoka en el extremo norte de la isla Kyushu y Tokyo en la isla de Honshu. Llegar ahí les tomaría en avión al menos tres horas y quizá tres o cuatro horas más en llegar a los suburbios. Sin tomar en cuenta el resto de la misión, donde podría ser que el grupo de Mozo apareciera al día siguiente o en una semana.

— ¿Cuándo partiremos? — Cuestionó Tokaku entrecerrando los ojos.

— Esta noche. — Declaró Kaiba y sonrió. — ¿Estás ocupada Tokaku?

Preguntó al notar que la asesina daba un ligero respingo. No era para menos, ya no tenía tiempo de ir a ver a Haru.

— No. — Contestó fríamente. — Estoy lista.

Kaiba apretó con fuerza el puño donde sostenía los dados, su sonrisa se expandía cada vez más.

— Perfecto. — Dijo. — Aquí estan sus pasaportes, el avión sale en una hora. Cuando lleguen a Tokyo los estarán esperando con las órdenes específicas.

En su escritorio, del lado izquierdo sacó de un cajón dos sobres donde estaban contenidos sus pasaportes. Kenta los tomó y verificó el contenido, todo estaba en orden, se inclinó a Kaiba y ambos salieron de la oficina, justo cuando Tokaku dio un paso fuera Kaiba la llamó.

— Tokaku… recuerda que ya no eres una niña. — Dijo y lanzó sus dados al escritorio. Ver su resultado lo hizo sonreír aún más, pero solo de medio lado.

La asesina no se molestó en contestar, no había ninguna necesidad y menos en ese momento, su maestro de por si siempre había estado loco. Llegaron al estacionamiento y Tokaku se llevó su auto al aeropuerto, desde luego su agencia se encargaría de que este se mantuviera seguro hasta su regreso o de lo contrario solo le darían otro.

— Azuma-san… — Llamó Kenta, esta solo lo miró. — ¿No llamaras a Ichinose-san?

— Aun no… hasta que sepa de qué va la misión con exactitud.

No quería que Haru se preocupara, así que desde luego ocultaría la mayor parte de la información, aunque seguramente su novia se quedaría esperándola toda la noche, aun a pesar de la discusión que tuvieron en la mañana. Ambos tomaron el vuelo y se dirigieron a la ciudad de Tokyo, estando más cerca de su primer gran encuentro con los revolucionarios, no podía esperar más por tenerlos de frente.

**Gracias por sus comentarios (como siempre *-*) Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, aunque no contuviera romance :3….**


	23. CAPITULO 23

**MISIÓN III**

Como era de esperarse volaron en primera clase y llegaron a Tokyo en exactamente tres horas, justo como Tokaku había contemplado. Al bajar del avión y estar en el interior del aeropuerto, inmediatamente un hombre se acercó a ellos.

— Azuma Tokaku-san, vengan conmigo. — Aquel hombre giró su mano, dejando a la vista una pulsera blanca con un símbolo en la parte dorsal de la muñeca. Era el símbolo de la organización en la que trabajaba.

Lo siguieron, el hombre los dirigió a la salida donde una camioneta negra con los vidrios polarizados, estaba esperándolos. La puerta, que era corrediza, se abrió dejando que pasaran. El interior constaba de dos asientos con tres lugares cada uno, haciendo que las personas al sentarse quedaran de frente.

— Es un placer conocerla Azuma Tokaku-san. — Saludó una mujer inclinando un poco su cabeza, inmediatamente Tokaku tomó asiento frente a ella. Kenta se inclinó correspondiendo al saludo, pero Tokaku solo se limitó a mirarla. — Mi nombre es Harada Sakura y soy la encargada de informarle sobre la misión, además de otorgarle todo el armamento que necesite.

— Es un placer, soy Kenta. — Se presentó. — El acompañante de Azuma Tokaku-san.

La mujer le sonrió inclinándose levemente con respeto.

— ¿Y bien? — Apresuró Tokaku. Estaba más seria de lo normal.

Sakura le hizo un gesto al hombre que tenía a su derecha, este le pasó un sobre bolsa.

— Para empezar necesitan conocer a la familia en riesgo. — Dijo al tiempo que sacaba unas fotos del interior del sobre bolsa. Primero sacó un puñado de fotos que le entregó a Kenta y posteriormente una sola foto que le dio a Tokaku.

Ambos tomaron las respectivas fotos. Al mirar la foto Tokaku se sorprendió ligeramente, la imagen era de toda la familia reunida, pero lo que le sorprendió fue un tanto el físico de los integrantes.

— ¿Sucede algo Azuma-san? — Preguntó Kenta notando la reacción de su compañera, observó la primera foto que le habían entregado y correspondía al señor Ohazaka. Un hombre alto y un poco gordo, su cabello era café oscuro al igual que sus ojos, además con unas gafas. No parecía tener nada extraño.

Al cambiar de foto, él también se sorprendió. Ahora estaba viendo la imagen de una mujer, alta también.

— ¡Vaya! — Expresó sin dejar de mirar la foto. — Azuma-san… ¿está segura de que no tiene ningún pariente?

La mujer tenía el cabello largo, suelto, llegando casi hasta su cintura. Lo que más llamaba la atención era su color, un azul exactamente de la misma tonalidad que el cabello de Tokaku y sus ojos, exactamente los mismos, tanto en forma como en color. El físico correspondía exactamente al de un miembro del clan Azuma, totalmente identificable como tal.

— Entiendo su sorpresa, pensamos que el señor Kaiba les habría informado sobre ello. — Comentó Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kenta volvió a cambiar de fotografía.

La siguiente correspondía al primogénito de la familia. Un niño con el físico exactamente igual al de su madre, su cabello y ojos eran azules. El de la siguiente fotografía era la del hijo menor de la familia, un niño o más bien un bebé con las mismas características que su hermano y su madre.

— El hecho de que tenga ese físico no significa que sean de mi clan. — Replicó Tokaku cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos.

— Lo sabemos. — Respondió Sakura. — La organización intento investigar a la mujer, pero no logramos identificar su apellido de soltera, ni siquiera información sobre algún familiar. Al parecer surgió de la nada, por lo que no tenemos pruebas concretas de que sea un miembro del clan Azuma o no…

— Aun así… — Intervino Kenta mirando nuevamente cada una de las fotos y luego mirando a Tokaku. — El clan Azuma es único en su "especie", especialmente referido al físico, por lo que sus características son determinantes y heredadas, sin importar la otra mitad de la dotación genética. Los colores oscuros como el café y el negro, también son determinantes, pero los niños heredaron el físico de su madre… por lo que veo, existe una gran posibilidad de que…

— ¡No vinimos aquí para discutir eso! — Interrumpió Tokaku alzando un poco la voz. — No me interesa el origen de la familia, la misión es otra.

Tokaku miró fulminante a Kenta, como si se tratase de un regaño.

— Bien. — Kenta ordenó las imágenes y tosió un poco. — ¿Cuándo atacaran a la familia?

— Según los informes entre cuatro y siete días, contando el de hoy. — Contestó Sakura cruzando sus piernas y recargándose en el respaldo. — Tenemos al grupo bien vigilado, aunque consideramos que lo harán incluso antes de ese tiempo.

— ¿Aun no están seguros? — Inquirió Tokaku con seriedad.

— Conseguir la información resulta más complicado de lo que parece, los revolucionarios son mucho más cuidadosos que antes. — Excusó Sakura poniéndose igualmente seria. — Ahora mismo nos dirigimos a un edificio cercano a la casa de la familia Ohazaka, desde ahí, solo nos tomarán un par de minutos llegar a ellos en cuanto sean atacados por el grupo de Mozo Akija.

— Bien, espero que esos malditos decidan aparecer antes. — Mencionó Tokaku y desvió su mirada hacia una de las ventanas del auto.

— Azuma-san… — La llamó Sakura. — Sé que eres una asesina de elite, solo debo recomendar que intentes capturar a Mozo Akija con vida, de esta manera podremos sacarle información valiosa sobre los revolucionarios.

— Tenemos contemplado aquello. — Dijo Kenta sacando su celular y verificando su propia información. — Aun si los padres mueren, debemos asegurarnos de que no tomen a los niños.

— En efecto. Su misión termina una vez que los niños estén a salvo, eso es incluso aún más importante que capturar a Mozo Akija con vida.

Tokaku sabía cuál era su trabajo, no necesitaba entrar en temas que podrían distraerla de su deber. Aun si esa mujer y los niños fuesen del clan Azuma, no serían más importantes de lo que es Haru para ella, por lo que no le importaba saber la verdad respecto a eso.

El viaje en el auto continuó por diez minutos más, hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino. El edificio, un hotel de tres estrellas era de unos treinta pisos donde Tokaku, Kenta y Sakura con sus hombres se quedarían en el primer piso. Su habitación era espaciosa, aunque solo contaba con tres camas individuales, justo una para Sakura, Kenta y Tokaku, el resto de los que participaban en la misión se quedarían en el suelo, siendo en total 4 personas más.

— Pueden relajarse mientras obtenemos nueva información y el día de mañana pueden ir a conocer la ciudad. — Dijo Sakura botando sus cosas en una de las camas.

Tokaku dejo su pequeña maleta en otra cama y se dirigió al balcón. Debía llamar a Haru e informarle que estaría fuera por un tiempo, no le agradaba la idea de tener que dejarla sola y desprotegida.

— Ichinose… — Dijo su nombre una vez que su novia tomó la llamada. — No me esperes despierta, no llegaré a casa hoy. — Tokaku recargó sus brazos en el borde del semi muro del balcón. — No estoy segura, quizá me tome una semana, así que por favor… no salgas de casa, no contestes ni hagas llamadas.

Sakura curiosa de ver a Tokaku tan animada mientras hablaba por teléfono intentó ir al balcón, pero fue detenida por Kenta quien con un movimiento de cabeza le informó que sería asesinada si interrumpía a su compañera y no precisamente por él.

— Lo siento. — Susurró Tokaku metiendo sus dedos entre su cabello. Era en este momento donde por fin se sentía arrepentida por su actitud con Haru en esa mañana, guardó silencio por unos segundos, escuchando atentamente lo que su novia le decía, en ese momento sonrió.

Las agentes que la veían desde adentro de la habitación se sorprendieron de ver a tan magistral asesina de elite sonreír de esa manera, incluso para Kenta era la primera vez y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— Llegaré pronto a casa. — Contestó Tokaku antes de colgar, su sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro. Una vez colgó, recuperó su postura seria y firme, regresando al interior de la habitación.

Cuando la vieron acercarse todos con una torpe rapidez fingieron estar haciendo otras cosas, Tokaku percibió de inmediato la incomodidad en el ambiente.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

— Azuma-san ¿hablabas con Ichinose-san? — Preguntó Kenta sin atreverse a mirarla, aún estaba ruborizado.

— Dije que la llamaría, una vez conociera los detalles de la misión.

Tokaku le restó importancia a las actitudes de sus compañeros y se dirigió a darse una ducha, no estaba de humor para soportar ningún tipo de estupidez. En cuanto entró al baño todos dejaron salir un suspiro.

— ¿Quién es Ichinose-san? — Preguntó Sakura. Kenta la miró un poco.

— Es la pareja romántica de Azuma-san. — Respondió Kenta recuperando su postura. Sakura soltó un gritito.

— ¿¡Enserio!? — Chilló. — Jamás pensé que alguien como ella pudiese tener a alguien así, quiero decir… Tokaku es… como decirlo… una persona desagradable…

Kenta abrió más de lo normal sus ojos. — ¿Qué?

— Seguro que amenazó al pobre hombre. — Se burló provocando que sus compañeros soltaran unas risitas. Kenta se giró hacia ella con gran seriedad, provocando que todos se callaran.

— Usted no la conoce. — Dijo. Sakura sorprendida no hizo más que mirarlo de la misma forma. — Azuma-san, es amable… la única razón por la que está aquí, es por la persona que la hace sonreír de esa manera.

— Tranquilízate… — Repuso Sakura comenzando asustarse, ya que la mirada de Kenta comenzaba a asustarle.

— ¡Cállate! — Ordenó. — Será mejor que se comporte, ya que yo soy el encargado de dar el informe definitivo y no es Tokaku… es Azuma-san, muestre el respeto a su superior.

Kenta podría parecer un niño, pero era mucho más que eso, aunque no había demostrado del todo sus habilidades y a pesar de ser el hijo de Kaiba, la organización para la que trabajaba Tokaku, había decidido ponerlo a él, como compañero de una asesina maestra para así, no solo apoyarla en el ámbito estratégico de sus misiones, sino también para protegerla. De tantas personas y agentes, Kenta había sido el elegido. Él tenía una misión y un objetivo personal que lo hacía mantenerse a lado de Tokaku.


	24. CAPITULO 24

**MISIÓN IV**

Tokaku estaba recostada en la cama, miraba hacia el techo. No tenía nada que hacer, ni siquiera ejercitarse ya que en la mañana lo había hecho. Solo le quedaba pensar en Haru y por cuatro días era lo único que hacía, quizá no lo admitía abiertamente, pero estaba enamorada, Haru era todo para ella.

— Azuma-san — Se acercó Kenta. — Han comenzado a moverse.

Tokaku se levantó enseguida.

— ¿En dónde?

— Sakura-san me envió un mensaje, viene para acá.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del departamento se abrió, entrando Sakura y sus compañeros. De inmediato colocaron en la mesita de centro una laptop y uno de ellos tecleo con rapidez, en la pantalla apareció el mapa del lugar con algunos puntos azules parpadeando.

— El grupo de Mozo se dividió en dos. — Mencionó el hombre frente al computador. — Al parecer en este punto está él. — Señalo el primer punto a la izquierda de la pantalla. De igual forma era el más cercano a la casa de los Ohazaka, aproximadamente a unas tres casas de distancia.

— Bien. — Mencionó Sakura dando un aplauso. — Tokaku y Kenta vayan por Mozo, nosotros nos encargaremos del otro grupo.

No perdieron tiempo. De inmediato se dirigieron a sus puestos, eran las cinco de la tarde, por lo que tendrían que esperar a que oscureciera. Tokaku y Kenta tomaron su camioneta negra y se estacionaron un par de casas detrás de la ubicación donde se suponía estaba Mozo.

— Según el mapa, Mozo está dentro de esa casa. — Señaló Kenta mirando su celular y mostrándole la casa a Tokaku.

Era una casa de dos pisos, bardeada por la parte trasera y lateral. No parecía haber ningún movimiento.

— En tres horas podremos entrar. — Kenta colocó su celular en el tablero del auto y activó la pantalla holográfica.

Tokaku preparaba su arma y unos cuantos cuchillos.

— Toma. — Le dio una pistola básica a Kenta, este dudo unos segundos, pero la tomó.

— Recuerda, solo importan los niños. — Le recordó Kenta, Tokaku asintió.

— Lo sé. — Contestó. — ¿Debemos tomarlos y llevarlos con nosotros?

— No. — Respondió Kenta. — En cuando demos la señal, la policía llegará y se hará cargo de ellos.

Las tres horas avanzaron con rapidez. El sol se había ocultado y no había nadie por los alrededores. Salieron del auto y se acercaron a la casa, seguía sin ningun movimiento e incluso las luces continuaba encendidas. Tokaku se recarfó en un arbusto y Kenta detrás de ella.

— ¿Sigue ahí?

— Sí, de cualquier forma tenemos detectores en la casa de los Ohazaka, si llega a ocurrir algo fuera de lo común seremos avisados inmediatamente.

— Espera afuera. — Ordenó Tokaku, llegando a la puerta.

Utilizó una llave maestra y abrió la puerta con tranquilidad, el interior estaba oscuro y no parecía haber nadie en la casa. Sacó su arma y comenzó a inspeccionar, en la planta baja no había nada por lo que subió al primer piso, justo en la primera habitación, al ingresar apenas logró moverse esquivando un disparo. Retrocedió al pasillo contraatacando con su propia arma y visualizo una sombra en el interior. La bala había rozado su frente y tenía una herida por donde comenzaba a brotar un poco de sangre.

— ¡Muéstrate! — Ordenó sosteniendo con firmeza su arma. Se escuchó una risa, parecía ser de una mujer.

— Tienes buenos reflejos. — Comentó la voz acercándose a una pequeña luz que entraba por la ventana.

Era una mujer bastante alta y delgada. Vestía un uniforme oscuro usando zapatillas con tacones bastante altos, su cabello era largo y lucía ridícula para los ojos de la asesina.

— ¿Dónde está Mozo?

— Creo que te equivocaste de lugar, cariño.

La mujer jugueteó con su arma. Todo había resultado ser una trampa, Mozo no estaba, tan solo aquella despreciable mujer. Tokaku no tardó en darse cuenta de que habían caído en una trampa.

— ¡Kenta! — Gritó.

La mujer volvió a disparar, estaba bastante confiada y ese fue su error, especialmente no saber quién era su enemigo. Tokaku con mayor rapidez disparó una sola vez, la bala atravesó el cuello de la mujer causando que esta se desplomara sobre una mesita.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Revisa el mapa. — Ordenó.

Kenta obedeció de inmediato. Seguía parpadeando, pero ya no había nadie en el lugar.

— Llama a Sakura, me adelantaré a la casa de los Ohazaka, seguro lograron evadir los detectores.

Tokaku se apresuró mientras Kenta la seguía por detrás, al momento que intentaba comunicarse con Sakura. Al llegar las luces exteriores estaban encendidas y algunas del interior, pero no parecía haber algo extraño. Por otro lado Sakura no tomaba la llamada, lo más seguro que se encontraban en combate.

— No podemos entrar sin estar seguros… — Mencionó Kenta.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el grito de una mujer junto con el ruido de lo que parecía ser muebles cayendo de un lugar alto. No había tiempo para detenerse a comprobar. Tokaku entró a la casa golpeando la puerta principal, no fue necesaria tanta fuerza ya que estaba entre abierta. Una vez dentro fueron sorprendidos inmediatamente por otras personas. Tokaku fue embestida por tres sujetos causando que tirara su arma. Kenta por otro lado lidiaba en el suelo contra otro sujeto que estaba arriba de él, intentando aplicarle una llave, para poder apuñalarlo.

— Bienvenidos. — Se burló uno de ellos. Usaban el mismo ridículo uniforme de la mujer con la que acababan de enfrentarse.

Tokaku sacó uno de sus cuchillos y miró de reojo a Kenta, el chico estaba en serios problemas. Los habían tomado por sorpresa y apenas podía contener al hombre.

Sus cuchillos chocaban. Tokaku contenía los ataques de los tres hombres. Ciertamente ellos no eran rivales así que con su gran habilidad al más alto lo apuñaló directamente en el abdomen o mejor dicho, hizo que su propio compañero lo hiciera al desviar su ataque. Aprovechando aquella situación, insertó otro cuchillo ahora en el cuello del que acababa de apuñalar a su compañero. Ahora solo quedaba uno, que ya no sonreía ni se burlaba, al contrario en sus ojos podía verse el miedo, Tokaku aprovechó la oportunidad y sacando otro cuchillo le cortó la yugular. Lo deslizo con suavidad sobre su garganta y se dirigió a ayudar a Kenta, que había rodado hasta el jardín. Le clavó su cuchillo en la nuca, matándolo al instante.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le ayudó a levantarse. Kenta afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, pero tenía un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que sangraba bastante. — Realiza presión y espera aquí, yo me encargo del resto.

Volvió a entrar a la casa y subió las escaleras, avanzó unos metros y en el tercer cuarto encontró a Mozo, forcejeando con la madre la cual sostenía un martillo e intentaba con la parte trasera golpear al hombre. Los niños estaban arrinconados llorando. Mozo sonreía, movió apenas un poco su brazo derecho y disparó su arma, la mujer cayó al suelo.

— Maldita… — Murmuró el hombre pateando el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer. — Me manchaste con tu sucia sangre.

El hombre detectó a Tokaku y la miró sonriendo.

— Estoy sorprendido. — Dijo. — ¿Cómo los derrotaste a todos?

Tokaku no se molestó en contestar y embistió hacia él. Al chocar sus armas produjo un poco de chispas, aquel hombre no dejaba de sonreír. Estaba confiado, era ágil así que con su mano libre golpeo con fuerza el rostro de Tokaku, el golpe logró aturdirla unos segundos. Mozo rotó su muñeca y la estiró hacia ella logrando rasgarla un poco aun cuando esta lo esquivó.

— ¡Eres muy hábil! — Se burló.

En su abdomen aun costado, Tokaku estaba sangrando. Su ropa en esa zona comenzaba a mancharse. Había sido descuidada, Mozo era mucho más alto que ella y tenía bastante fuerza, aun así ella era una Azuma.

— ¿Eres hermana de la mujer? — Cuestionó el hombre. Después de todo el parecido era enorme.

Tokaku llevó sus manos a la herida y presionó, debía contener el sangrado, la herida era profunda. Mozo sacó de la parte trasera de su pantalón otra arma, un poco más chica que la anterior de la cual ya no tenía munición; apuntó hacia Tokaku y aunque podría esquivarlo, debía evitar moverse demasiado.

— ¿Prefieres que los mate?

Sacó otra arma y apuntó a los niños. Si realizaba algún movimiento en falto, entonces mataría a los niños. Ella podría evitar un solo disparo, ya sea uno dirigido hacia ella o hacia los niños.

— ¿Tu o ellos?

— Los necesitas vivos. — Replicó. Sentía un fuerte ardor en su herida y la sangre brotaba a pulsaciones.

— Solo a uno… aunque puede haber excepciones.

Sudor comenzó a caer por su sien. Aun así Tokaku sonrió con malicia. Mozo arqueó las cejas confundido por su actitud y fue entonces cuando percibió la presencia de otra persona, pero fue demasiado tarde. Volteó hacia la puerta del cuarto, pero una bala perforó su hombro haciendo que retrocediera. Tokaku aprovechó el momento y con el mangó de su cuchillo golpeó con fuerza brutal el rostro de Mozo, noqueándolo al instante.

— Le di… — Murmuró Kenta. — Respiraba agitado, además de tener varios rasguños y moretones. La práctica había dado sus frutos.

Tokaku se quitó su chaqueta y su blusa, tomó la última y la rasgo por la mitad, con ella envolvió su cintura. Para su suerte, al parecer solo había sido daño a una de las arterias cutáneas, no había riesgo de que se desangrara. Apretó con fuerza ambas mangas, de esta manera formaba una especia de torniquete.

— Debemos atarlo. — Dijo Kenta y sacó una soga delgada. Tokaku se volvió a poner su chaqueta y lo ayudo; aunque fuese una soga delgada era prácticamente irrompible.

Lo ataron de tobillos y muñecas, al mismo tiempo que cubrían su boca. Aun con el disparo en su hombro el hombre sobreviviría y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que despertara.

— Sakura-san llamó, también tuvieron problemas, pero vienen en camino. — Mencionó Kenta limpiando la poca sangre que aun resbalaba por su mejilla. — Eso sería todo…

— ¿Mamá?

Escucharon la voz de un niño, entonces recordaron que los hijos de la familia Ohazaka observaron toda la escena. El más pequeño, que apenas caminaba estaba a lado del cuerpo de su madre tocando con delicadeza su mejila, llamándola. El mayor, estaba de pie a lado de su hermana y apretaba con fuerza sus puños intentando inútilmente contener su llanto. Para Tokaku la escena le hizo recordar muchas cosas del pasado.

— ¡Azuma-san! — Alzó un poco la voz Kenta, para que esta le hiciera caso. — Vámonos, Sakura se encargará del resto.

Tokaku asintió y se dispusieron a marcharse, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso afuera alguien la detuvo. El niño mayor la tomó de la parte trasera de su chaqueta, la miraba con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas.

— No… no nos dejen. — Balbuceó. Respiraba entrecortadamente debido al llanto.

— No te preocupes, la policía llegará enseguida. — Le dijo Kenta con una sonrisa.

— ¡No! — Gritó el niño. — Nos llevaran a esas casas para niños sin hogar.

— Suéltame. — Ordenó Tokaku, a pesar de ello no sonaba severa. — No son nuestro problema.

El niño apretó el agarre, esta vez la tomó con sus dos manos. — Nos van a separar, quizá mi hermano olvide lo sucedido y me olvide a mí, pero yo… yo nunca podré hacerlo… Si nos separan… — El llanto volvió a inundarlo, soltó a Tokaku y se limpió las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar. — Toshio... es lo único que me queda…

Tokaku dirigió su mirada al otro niño, el pequeño seguía acariciando la mejilla de su madre, pero no lloraba, quizá no sabía que su madre estaba muerta o más bien no entendía lo que había y estaba sucediendo. Miró nuevamente al mayor, no pudo evitar que los recuerdos de su niñez resurgieran, específicamente cuando vio morir a su tía, pero aparte de esos recuerdo, uno más invadió su mente. Haru, su novia, también había pasado por lo mismo.

Le dio la espalda al niño. — Vámonos. — Ordenó y salió del cuarto, Kenta la siguió. El niño solo le quedó mirarla con tristeza y desesperanza. — ¿No me oíste?, toma a tu hermano y vámonos…

Siguió su camino bajando las escaleras.

**¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, un poco más largo que el anterior. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :D**

**De igual forma, quisiera pedirles un favor, estoy haciendo una historia original que publiqué en la página de Wattpad y que se llama Om~ preservación. Me gustaría que si a alguien le interesa, le dé el visto bueno y puedan darme sus críticas o recomendaciones. Ahí me encuentran como JePaDoors … me haría mucha ilusión si alguien le echa un vistazo y ahí estoy actualizando dos capítulos por semana, así que es activo. **

**Perdón por prostituir mi historia aquí y esperen al nuevo capítulo, que está en parte inspirado en la historia de la usuario Riux, que es una buena amiga mía con la que suelo hablar por whats, aunque ya no lea mi historia. xD**


	25. CAPITULO 25

**Una decisión capaz de cambiar vidas**

_**(Dedicado a: sakurahatsune. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!)**_

Bajó las escaleras llegando a la planta baja, Kenta que venía detrás de ella se acercó poniéndose a su lado. La miraba con gran curiosidad.

— ¿Enserio te los llevarás? — Preguntó por fin. No acababa de procesar que su compañera, la letal y seria asesina, sería capaz de hacer tal acción. — Nosotros terminamos la misión una vemos capturamos a Mozo.

— Es culpa nuestra que sus padres fueran asesinados…

— Entiendo, pero…

— Avísale a Kaiba, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. — Lo interrumpió tajantemente.

Los niños los alcanzaron en el jardín, el mayor traía en brazos a su hermano, apenas logrando sostenerlo. Tokaku únicamente se limitó a mirarlos y caminó hacia donde estaba su camioneta.

— Sube. — Ordenó. Abrió la puerta trasera. El niño intentó subir, pero le era imposible teniendo a su hermano en brazos. La asesina no tuvo de otra más que ayudarlo, lo tomó por la espalda alzándolo hasta el asiento y prácticamente arrojándolo al interior.

Estaba decidida, por lo que Kenta se comunicó con Kaiba. Mientras hablaba con él, dos camionetas se acercaron, Sakura conducía una de ellas. Aparcaron detrás de la camioneta de Tokaku. De la segunda camioneta bajaron seis agentes con equipo médico, los cuales se acercaron para atender sus heridas. Debido a que la mayoría de las casas que se encontraban alrededor eran vacacionales, no había ninguna persona, así que podían actuar libremente.

— ¿Asesinaron a Mozo? — Cuestionó Sakura. La chica llevaba varios vendajes por sus extremidades y uno que otro parche en su rostro. Al parecer ella también tuvo una situación difícil.

— No. — Contestó Kenta. — Está atado en el interior de la casa.

Sakura asintió. Al levantar un poco la vista, visualizó en el interior de la camioneta a dos niños, se sorprendió.

— ¿Por qué trajeron consigo a los niños Ohazaka? — Cuestionó acercándose a la ventana, para corroborar lo que veía.

— Azuma-san se hará cargo de ellos.

— Eso no era parte de la misión. — Replicó.

— Ya he avisado a Kaiba, al parecer ellos se encargaran de todo.

— Bueno, pero… — Balbuceó no tan convencida. No lograba comprender la razón de dicha acción y estaba segura que la asesina no había tomado tan problemática decisión, únicamente por su parentesco físico con los niños. — ¿Por qué?

— No tengo porque darte explicaciones. — Refutó Tokaku. Su voz tenía un tono severo. — Solo concéntrate en tu trabajo.

La asesina no estaba de humor y menos para andar dando explicaciones a todo el mundo, especialmente porque ni ella tenía una razón certera. Sakura se molestó, pero tomo la sabia decisión de obedecer, no era el lugar, ni el momento para intentar siquiera retar a la legendaria Azuma. Quizá no lo parecía, pero los revolucionarios eran bastante fuertes y astutos, este simple grupo al cual habían enfrentado, era prueba de ello y aun así Tokaku apenas tenía una pequeña herida.

Tokaku y Kenta volvieron al departamento. Sakura y el resto de los agentes se encargarían de limpiar cualquier huella que la asesina hubiese dejado, incluyendo cualquier resto de tejido y sangre; llevándose con ellos a Mozo. Ya era media noche, la misión les había tomado alrededor de cuatro horas, desde el momento que oscureció. En el departamento, Tokaku les dejo su cama a los niños, el mayor se había tranquilizado un poco y el pequeño solo se notaba cansado, cada que los veía una parte de su misma le decía que no era una buena idea, pero ya era tarde para ello.

— Azuma-san… — Le llamó Kenta. — Kaiba dijo que no hay demasiado problema, pero el proceso será complicado.

— Entiendo.

La asesina salió al balcón y se recargó en el barandal. Al menos, después de tantos problemas, por fin podría ver a su querida Haru, aunque no estaba segura de cómo esta tomaría la noticia de los niños.

Al día siguiente, exactamente a las seis de la tarde, ya estaban de regreso en la escuela privada, los niños fueron llevados a revisión media, mientras Kenta y Tokaku se reunían con Kaiba para dar sus respectivos informes.

— ¡Me sorprendí cuando Kenta me informó sobre tu decisión, Tokaku! — Expresó Kaiba con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Y bien?

— La misión fue un éxito y se le informó al director sobre los niños, al parecer se te concederá ese deseo, pero para su protección tendrás que adoptarlos legalmente.

Aquello tomó la tomó por sorpresa, nunca consideró esa opción. Únicamente planeaba darles un hogar donde pudieran continuar juntos, nunca de una manera legal.

— Ohazaka Ryu de nueve años y Ohazaka Toshio de dos años, pasarían a ser Azuma Ryu y Azuma Toshio. Con su anterior nombre serán dados por muertos… eso será posible con facilidad, ya que sus padres nunca los presentaron a los medios y los mantuvieron bien protegidos, por lo que cambiar su identidad será sencillo. — Mencionó Kaiba jugueteando nuevamente con sus dados. — ¿Tomarás la responsabilidad?

Tokaku arrugó sus cejas y meditó la idea por unos segundos. Kaiba arrojó los dados y llevó los brazos a su nuca con una molesta despreocupación.

— Debo… — Comenzó a hablar. — Debo platicarlo con Ichinose.

— De acuerdo, pero tu respuesta la necesito a más tardar las once del día de mañana…

Después de aquello, Tokaku por fin se dispuso a dirigirse a su hogar. Tardó una hora y al llegar el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo. Estaba agotada, pero en el fondo se sentía ansiosa, quería verla.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta con cuidado, se quitó sus botas y entro con profesional silencio, quería sorprenderla. Sabía que estaba en la casa, podía percibir su aroma, al final la encontró en el pasillo que daba hacia el jardín trasero, la chica estaba recostada sobre una manta, boca abajo y leía un libro, lucía tranquila ya que movía los pies como si pateara el aire.

— Ichinose... — La llamó con un tono de voz bajo, pero lo suficiente como para que la chica la escuchara.

Haru se giró instintivamente y al ver a su novia detrás de ella figuró una enorme sonrisa y se levantó con rapidez para arrojarse a sus brazos.

— ¡Tokaku! — Gritó. La abrazó con fuerza y la asesina correspondió al abrazo de la misma forma. — Te extrañé tanto y estaba tan preocupada…

Haru movió de un lado a otro su rostro, restregándolo sobre el pecho de su novia.

— Ichinose… estoy en casa.

Haru alzó su rostro, la miró a los ojos y los suyos brillaron aún más, dejando caer unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad.

— Bienvenida… — Saludó. Tan solo habían sido cinco días, pero para ella había sido más de un año, desde que vivía con Tokaku, se le había olvidado lo que era estar sola.

Tokaku limpió el resto de sus lágrimas y tomó su rostro por sus mejillas, la besó. Fue un beso suave, Haru bajó sus brazos y la abrazo por la cintura, en ese momento Tokaku se quejó un poco.

— ¿Estas bien? — Se separó. Tokaku negó con la cabeza.

— No es nada, debo hablarte sobre algo…

La asesina la llevó a la habitación. Haru se acomodó en el futon y ambas se sentaron en él, Tokaku le explicó la situación y la mayoría de lo sucedidó durante su misión. Por esta vez la asesina no se molestó en ocultarle la frustración que sentía en esos momentos y Haru, por otro lado lucía sorprendida. A unos segundos de que su novia terminó de hablar, sonrió y tomó sus manos.

— Hiciste lo correcto, Tokaku-san.

— Pero… ¿adoptarlos?

El considerarlo le parecía una especie de locura, apenas tenían 21 años. Cuando los trajo consigo no imaginó que terminaría así, quizá aún estaba a tiempo de retractarse.

— Tokaku-san, no estás sola. — Mencionó Haru cerrando sus ojos por un momento, los abrió después de tres segundos. — Confían en ti, en ese momento de desesperación, para ellos tú fuiste su única esperanza, justo como lo fuiste para mí cuando te conocí.

— No soy una buena persona…

— Lo eres, además en algún momento tendríamos que adoptar.

Haru dijo aquello con total naturalidad, tanto que hizo sonrojar levemente a Tokaku, de esas escasas veces que lo lograba.

— Bueno, tendríamos que casarnos primeros. — Refutó, mirando al techo con un mano en su mentón. Parecía decirlo con total inocencia.

— ¡O-oye! — Balbuceó la asesina con un poco de nerviosismo, solo Haru lograba ponerla en ese punto. La chica la abrazó.

— No te preocupes… te ayudaré a cuidarlos.

Después de aquello Tokaku quedó convencida al 85%, por lo que le envió un mensaje a Kaiba.

"… _Desde ahora, son mi problema…"_

Kaiba contesto de inmediato.

"_Mañana temprano, desde las ocho… serán tu problema"_

— ¿Dormirán con nosotros? — Preguntó Haru.

— ¡No! — Negó la asesina. — Dormirán en el cuarto que está a lado de la cocina. — Respondió tomando un par de toallas y dirigiéndose hacia al baño. Haru infló sus mejillas.

— Hay muchos cuartos… ¿por qué no uno más cerca?

Tokaku abrió la puerta del baño. — No quiero que te escuchen cuando comiences a gritar. — Dijo y entró. Haru se quedó pensando por unos segundos.

Aunque no logró comprender de inmediato, cuando lo hizo su rostro enrojeció, ciertamente en ese sentido le era casi imposible controlarse. No podía creer que Tokaku pensara en eso, y que además lo dijese tan tranquila.

Tokaku se tardó poco más de una hora en la bañera y cuando estaba secándose Haru entró, notando inmediatamente la herida en su abdomen. La herida estaba suturada, pero tenía una coloración rojiza y se encontraba algo inflamada.

— Quita esa cara, no es nada importante. — Comentó Tokaku sin darle importancia. Haru se acercó y deslizó su mano alrededor de la herida. Se sentía caliente.

— ¿Te duele? — Preguntó. Tokaku negó con la cabeza. — Aunque te pregunte, no me dirás ¿cierto?

— ¿De qué te serviría saberlo?

— Te preparé de cenar, apresúrate, Tokaku. — Dijo y salió del baño. Por su forma de expresarse era obvio que se había molestado.

Una vez terminó de cambiarse, se dirigió a la cocina donde Haru la esperaba con la cena lista. Había preparado pescado asado y una taza de té, la mesa estaba servida para una persona.

— Me adelanto… — Dijo la chica una vez terminó de lavar unos trastes. Se fue dejando comer sola a Tokaku.

Cuando la asesina terminó, tuvo que aceptar para sí misma que la cena había estado deliciosa, aunque Haru no la acompañara. En la habitación, las luces estaban apagadas y Haru recostada de lado, viendo hacia la pared, fingía dormir. Tokaku se acostó a su lado, de la misma forma, pero dejando una distancia sublime entre ellas, apoyaba su mentón en su mano, recargándose con su codo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás molesta?

No obtuvo respuesta, así que solo le quedó suspirar. Debía aceptar que Haru tenía derecho a molestarse de vez en cuando. Se acercó a ella, rompiendo esa distancia y la abrazó por la espalda, rodeándola completamente con su brazo. Haru respingó.

Tokaku acercó sus labios al oído libre de Haru. — Perdón. — Le susurro con seriedad y Haru no pudo evitar tensarse.

Después de eso, la asesina volvió a separarse y se volteó hacia el otro lado. Haru sorprendida por el alejamiento repentino y sin poder evitarlo más, se giró hacia su novia y la abrazó justo como anteriormente Tokaku lo hizo con ella.

— Tokaku-san. — La llamó en un susurro, pero fue ignorada. La abrazó más fuerte. — ¡Te amo! — Restregó esta vez su rostro en la espalda de su novia. Tokaku se limitó a sonreír de medio lado.

**Gracias por sus maravillas de comentarios :3**

**Riux: No pensé que aun la leyeras xD ¡qué pena! Aun así no me arrepiento de nada |m|**

**Legan Hanazono: ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y apoyo! Desde siempre :D**

**Lileana: Igualmente te agradezco por tu apoyo *-***

**Sakurahatsune: Tu comentario me convenció de subir el capítulo, solo por tu cumpleaños, así que felicidades y espero sea de tu agrado el capítulo :3**


	26. CAPÍTULO 26

_**La familia ha crecido**_

A la mañana siguiente Haru se levantó bastante temprano, a las cinco en punto para ser exactos. Por supuesto despertó a Tokaku a esa misma hora, para pesar de la asesina, quien de por sí seguía cansada. Aun así, Haru estaba sumamente emocionada, sus hijos llegarían ese mismo día y estaba ansiosa por conocerlos, esto solo era un paso más cerca de una posible boda con su querida novia, aunque entre sus planes primero venía el matrimonio.

—Kaiba me solicito a las ocho —se quejó la asesina con fastidio—, son las cinco de la mañana.

—Tokaku-san, te haces una hora de aquí a la academia y necesitas alimentarte, además ¿qué tal si hay mucho tráfico? —justificó Haru mientras preparaba el desayuno.

—Pensé que estabas molesta

—No realmente…—repuso Haru deteniéndose un poco—. Me preocupe, sé que estás bien ya que estás en casa, pero el solo pensar en lo que pudo ocurrir…

—Lo siento —dijo Tokaku interrumpiéndola—, no debí responderte así.

Haru se giró hacia ella negando con la cabeza, dándole a entender que había de que preocuparse. Durante el desayuno no mencionaron palabra alguna, pero ambas se sentían cómodas y el ambiente era agradable; después de todo extrañaban comer juntas. Al terminar Haru se dispuso a lavar los trastes.

—Ah! —respingó Haru, al sentir los brazos de su novia rodeándola por la espalda y la respiración ligeramente agitada de Tokaku sobre su cuello—To-tokaku-san

—Realmente te extrañé —susurró la asesina en su oído, causando un sonrojo inmediato en la pobre chica que aún seguía sorprendida por la repentina muestra de afecto.

—Yo también te extrañe, mucho —mencionó Haru girándose hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos.

Tokaku sin resistir más sus impulsos besó a Haru, siendo correspondida de inmediato. La abrazó con más fuerza de la cintura dejando que su novia abrazase su cuello; aquel beso se volvió apasionado en el momento que la asesina invadió la suave boca de su novia.

—To-tokaku-san —se separó Haru respirando agitadamente—; no, podía respirar…

—Haru —llamó Tokaku con los ojos cristalizados—, quiero… no, necesito reclamarte

Sus palabras acentuaron aún más el sonrojo de la chica.

—Pe-pero, tienes que ir por los niños… —masculló Haru, aun cuando en el fondo ella deseaba lo mismo.

—Aún hay tiempo —repuso la asesina besándola suavemente detrás de su oreja, causando un nuevo respingo de su novia, quien llevo una mano a la altura de su boca en un vano intento por controlar sus impulsos.

Una hora y media después Tokaku se encontraba tomando una ducha rápida y poniéndose nuevas prendas de ropa, Haru quien ahora se encontraba recostada en el futon, estaba haciendo muchos pucheros mientras jugaba con las sabanas. La asesina la miró de reojo y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, de esas pocas que mostraba una vez al año, pero esta vez fue rechazada por Haru, quien dirigió su mirada hacia otra dirección fingiendo molestia.

—¿Qué tienes? —cuestionó Tokaku sentándose a su lado, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—De nada sirvió que te levantara tan temprano si al final te irás al límite de tiempo, Tokaku-san —replicó cruzando los brazos como niña pequeña.

—Para mí, sirvió de mucho y por las diferentes expresiones que pusiste, estoy segura que para ti también

—¡Vete de una vez!

_**~~~~CE~~~~~**_

Tokaku tardó tan solo cuarenta minutos en llegar a la academia, por suerte el tráfico había sido bastante bueno por lo que no se demoró y llegó a la oficina de Kaiba en el tiempo exacto. Al entrar, Kaiba ya la esperaba con un dos tipos de folders diferentes, uno de ellos era un folder bolsa y el otro más simple, habiendo dos de cada tipo. Kenta también se encontraba en la oficina sentado frente al escritorio de su padre, parecían charlar de algo sin importancia o al menos para Tokaku.

—Bienvenida, Tokaku —saludó Kaiba con su usual sonrisa confiada e invitó a la asesina a sentarse junto a Kenta—. ¿Estás lista para asumir la responsabilidad?

—Sí —contestó con indiferencia—, ¿qué se supone que haga?

—Nada —repuso Kaiba acercándole el par de folders simples, ella los tomó verificando lo que ya se imaginaba—; solo con firmar aquellos documentos, serán oficialmente tus hijos.

—¿Qué hay en los de bolsa?

—Son sus nuevos documentos oficiales, que los identificará una vez que firmes, como miembros de la prestigiosa familia Azuma —contestó Kaiba soltando una molesta risita.

Tokaku decidió ignorar sus expresiones burlonas y disponerse a firmar. Aun lo dudaba, su familia… la familia Azuma se había dado casi por extinta quedando únicamente ella como miembro de la familia principal y ahora, al otorgarle su apellido a esos dos chicos quizá podría estarles colocando un gran peso sobre ellos; por suerte, tenía a Ichinose a su lado y gracias ella, quizá todo fuese de la mejor manera.

Sin nada más de que hablar Tokaku salió de la oficina y siendo acompañada por Kenta se dirigió al sitio donde estaban los niños. Ellos estaban descansando en un pequeño cuarto donde se interrogaba a posibles sospechosos o personas con información clasificada, por lo que tuvieron que ir tres pisos bajo tierra, dándole tiempo suficiente a la asesina para tranquilizarse.

—Ahora eres madre Tokaku-san —comentó Kenta intentando aligerar el ambiente—, o quizá le queda mejor a usted ser el padre.

Su pequeña broma, solo ocasionó incomodarla aún más, aun así Tokaku no se molestó en reprenderlo.

Por fin llegaron donde estaban los niños, había un guardia en la entrada poniéndose frente a la puerta pidiéndoles su identificación.

—Ella es Azuma Tokaku, la madre de los niños —mencionó Kenta presentándola y mostrándole al señor su identificación.

—Adelante.

El guardia abrió la puerta permitiéndoles el paso. El cuarto era pequeño todo pintado de blanco con apenas una cama individual y ahí mismo un retrete; Ryu quien estaba despierto con su hermano pequeño durmiendo a su lado, se giró inmediatamente al escuchar la puerta abrirse, sus ojos brillaron ligeramente al ver la persona que había entrado.

—Volviste… —masculló el pequeño a punto de llorar.

—Es hora de irse —dijo Tokaku abriendo aún más la puerta.

El niño no perdió tiempo y tomó a su hermano como pudo, apenas podía sostenerlo y sus burdos movimientos ocasionaron que el pequeño despertara. Para suerte de todos Toshio aunque parecía sorprendido no lloró y tomando de la mano de su hermano siguieron a Tokaku, quien caminó frente a ellos volteando a verlos de vez en cuando para asegurarse que la seguían.

—No crees que deberías cargar a Toshio-kun, luce cansado —sugirió Kenta volteando a ver a los niños, pero fue ignorado.

Al llegar al auto Tokaku abrió la puerta trasera y les ordenó subirse, ambos lo hicieron; al revisar la hora ya eran las diez y cuarto que para sorpresa de Tokaku el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. Por buena o mala suerte Kaiba le dio una semana libre por su triunfo en la misión y una más para que se adaptara a su nueva vida familiar, así que ahora iba de regreso a casa con dos nuevas bocas que alimentar.

—¿A dónde vamos? —cuestionó el pequeño Toshio mirando con intriga a su hermano mayor.

—A casa —respondió Tokaku tajante al notar la duda en el rostro de Ryu.

Sus palabras a pesar de ser frías eran un alivio para el hermano mayor, quizá no estaba acostumbrado a recibir respuestas tan rudas, pero estaba agradecido de aun estar junto a su pequeño hermano y con el propósito de protegerlo como sus padres hubiesen querido.

Debido al tráfico tardaron una hora en llegar al hogar de la familia Azuma, los niños se mantuvieron alerta durante todo el trayecto aun cuando no pronunciaron alguna palabra.

—Llegamos —mencionó Tokaku bajando del auto y abriendo la puerta trasera.

Bajaron con calma y nuevamente solo siguieron a Tokaku desde atrás.

—No se los dije, pero estoy viviendo con alguien y será quien me ayude a cuidarlos —dijo Tokaku poco antes de abrir la puerta.

—¿Su esposo? —preguntó Ryu con sorpresa, si alguien como ella tenía esposo quizá era más malo.

—No… bueno, algo así —respondió la asesina levemente inquieta por la pregunta del niño —. Como sea, entren.

Abrió la puerta y dejó que ellos entraran primero. Ryu dio tímidamente unos pasos dentro, observando cuidadosamente el lugar y aunque lucia algo viejo, estaba limpio y olía bien.

—¡Ichinose! —alzó la voz Tokaku sorprendiendo a los niños.

A unos metros Haru apareció en el pasillo al parecer viniendo de la cocina, al ver a los niños sus ojos brillaron y una gran sonrisa se figuró en su rostro, sin poder resistirse corrió hacia ellos abrazándolos cariñosamente.

—¡Bienvenidos a casa! —dijo rozando sus mejillas con cada uno de ellos—. Son aún más adorables de lo que imagine.

Ryu sorprendido se tensó sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, habiendo esperado una desagradable bienvenida y no a alguien abrazándolo de esa manera; por otro lado, el pequeño Toshio estaba realmente contento y parecía divertirse con el choque de mejillas entre Haru y él.

—¡Ey, Ichinose! —la regañó Tokaku mientras se quitaba sus botas—, los estás asustando

—¡Eh! —por fin se separó de ellos—, lo siento. ¿Cómo se llaman?

—S-soy Ohazaka Ryu —contestó con timidez.

—¡Yo soy Tosio! —respondió el pequeño apenas pudiendo mencionar su nombre.

—Te equivocas —dijo Tokaku mirando al mayor un tanto severa—, ya no eres Ohazaka Ryu, a partir de hoy eres Azuma Ryu

—¿Eh?

—¡Vamos, vamos, dejemos esa charla para después! —interrumpió Haru, tomando nuevamente la atención de los niños—; ¿tienen hambre?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Bien, ya les he preparado algo, pero antes deben tomar una ducha ya que huelen mal —mencionó Haru fingiendo actuar como toda una madre.

Haru tomó al más pequeño en brazos y a Ryu de la mano, antes de dar vuelta hacia donde estaba el baño, miró a Tokaku arqueando las cejas.

—¿Qué esperas? Tienes que ayudarme…

**¡Nuevo capítulo!**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo la continuación y también para decirles que muy pronto subiré una nueva historia de un manga que acabo de leer (quizá serán dos historias, ya que aún no me decido) y ambas son yuris, una bastante inocente entre dos chicas con orejas y otra un poco más "fuerte". Quizá sea extraño, más cuando tardo siglos en publicar un nuevo capítulo, pero necesito escribir de esas dos historias Dx, no me juzguen y si les interesa, luego les aviso cuando las publique ^^**

**Por cierto si alguien le interesa el lemon entre Tokaku y Haru (que estaba algo renuente a escribirlo), quizá publique capítulos "especiales" aparte y donde pondré la restricción de edad. Bueno si les interesa, díganme ;D**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
